


Their Skirts Pushed Up Around Their Waist

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Glee
Genre: Badass, Broadway, F/F, Flirting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilarious injury, Humor, Protective Santana, Pursuit, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, Teasing, and rachel kinda likes it, bad girl, cockiness, santana is hot and knows it, she is also a player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Completely AU. FutureFic. Rachel is a rising Broadway star. Santana is a wealthy known player badass/badgirl who suddenly has the diva on her radar after a chance meeting backstage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Who is that?” Rachel asked after a gulp of water from the bottle she was holding.

“Who?”  Samantha glanced over her shoulder, following Rachel’s line of sight.

Rachel nodded her chin in the direction of a woman she had never seen before. The girl standing at the end of the long backstage hallway talking to one of the security guards was immediately breath taking. Long legs lead under a tight, thigh length cocktail dress. She wore leather heeled boots that hit just below her knees and a matching chic leather jacket that said she was both stylish and a little dangerous. Large hoop earrings sparkled in the soft backstage overhead lights and her face was framed by perfectly flowing dark black strands of cascading hair that fell both against her back and over her shoulders in the front. Fingers lifted to brush a bit of the unruly yet perfectly tussled hair off her face as she spoke. The soft caramel color of her skin somehow stuck out in the dim light instead of blending in.

A smirk came to Sam’s face and she turned back to Rachel just in time to catch the girl staring and not so subtly taking in the beautiful girl from head to toe. She shook her head and gave Rachel a nudge with her elbow “Put it away, short stuff. She’s taken.”

“Wh-what?” Rachel stammered and quickly shook her head, blinking for the first time since her eyes had fallen onto the girl. She glanced at her friend and tried to hide a blush at having been caught staring “No. I mean, she is just gorgeous is all I meant. I’ve never seen her before, what is she doing backstage?”

The girl rolled her eyes, not buying it for a second. She had seen Rachel get all doe-eyed and gapped mouth before and she knew what it meant. She had known the girl since just a month after she moved to New York. “That’s Santana Lopez.”

_ Santana Lopez. _ That name was so exotic. It fit her perfectly, thought Rachel. She ran it over and over in her head a few times. The more she thought it, the better it fit the girl standing across the hallway. “And who is she?” Her original question not quite having been answered.

“You don’t know?” Sam asked, glancing back over her shoulder to the girl with a little smile. She looked her over slowly, laughing to herself. She had definitely dressed with intention tonight. Turning back to Rachel she caught her attention again with a wave of her hand over her eyes “That is Jule’s girlfriend.”

Rachel felt her heart sink. Of course it was Julie Nickels’ girlfriend. That shouldn’t have come to a surprise to Rachel, at all. Julie had everything Rachel ever wanted, ever dreamed of, and even things she never knew she desired until she saw Julie enjoying them. She was a wonder child. That’s what all of the extra’s called her, at least. She barely had to try and she was just handed things.  Even her name, Julie Nickels, she was born to get attention. She loved to tell the tale of how she walked into New York one night and walked onto a stage the next. No one really knew if it happened that way, but no one dare ask her for proof. All anyone knew about this girl was she was untouchable. Magnificent. Beautiful and talented. Humble and kind. Her story is inspirational and everyone falls in love with her upon hearing it, if they aren’t already stricken with love upon first sight. She left you breathless with just one glance and if that didn’t do it, just listen to her sing. 

The thought made Rachel want to gag. It wasn’t that Julie was a bad person, persay. Okay, so she did have a few diva moments, okay a lot of diva moments. She kind of treated the extras and small bit part players like shit and made demands of them even though she had her own team of runners and doers and fetchers. She thought her shit didn’t stink and the world revolved around her. But unless you’ve worked with her personally, you would never believe it. She had a way with words, a way with the media, and a million watt smile that she could flash and use to deflect any question about rumors of her divahood. She was pretty much perfect in the eyes of Broadway, in the eyes of the world. And it made Rachel sick. 

Rachel had been a bit naïve when it had come to New York, Broadway, and her own talent. Was she good? Of course. She could bring a tear to the eye of just about anyone that would listen to her sing. But that only took you so far in a small town. You could be the big fish in a little pond one day and a worthless guppy in the ocean the next, a lesson she had learned the hard way. Rachel never doubted she would be a star, it was the rest of the world that did. But she wouldn’t stop until she proved them wrong so two weeks after graduating from high school, Rachel had moved to New York to capture her dream. She soon learned that every other talented star from every other small town school had moved to New York after graduation that year too. Competition had been fierce, parts had been few, and friends had been non-existent. Until she met Samantha. They had crossed paths a few times at various auditions and she was the only one that never had a sour look on her face as if she were better than you even though she knew nothing about you. After the fifth run in, Rachel had sat next to the girl, introduced herself, and immediately they had bonded. They were both from small towns, no surprise there, and both had big dreams. They had a lot in common and had become instant friends. From that day forward the two girls were pretty much like sisters. If one would land a part, the other would congratulate her and they would celebrate. If one would miss a part they would gather, talk crap on whoever did get the part, and say their play was going to suck because they had passed up the real talent. It was the first time Rachel had a true friend, one who was not threatened by her talent, even though they were competition sometimes. The two girls learned and grew together and after gaining a few small parts for work here and there, eventually saved enough money to move into an actual apartment, together, in the heart of the theater district. 

Slowly the two of them helped each other out in auditioning, getting parts, and building their careers. They would help the other pick which auditions would fit their range and talent, give a good name to a casting director who was looking for new talent for his next play, and even help run lines once they got a part. Each day they would take a list of auditions they were interested in, part ways, and try to find a part before returning home that evening. They would go over how they had gone, what they could have done better, and where they would try next. Eventually parts started to come easier to Rachel. She loved that she didn’t have to put in so much footwork, but she also felt guilty that Sam was not receiving the same recognition or success. She owed so much of herself to this girl, her best friend , that she hoped her own success on the same level would come too.

Then one day Rachel heard of a reading and audition for an original play going through workshops and building from the ground up. It would be perfect for Sam, she thought. She had her own part at the moment that took up most of her time so she passed the papers on to her roommate and encouraged her to go for it. It was no surprise the girl had landed it and soon enough they were both busy bees again. The two of them would rehearse and run lines together every night and eventually they knew each other’s parts, and most of the rest of the play by heart. So when the tragic news that the actress doing one of the vital character’s in the play had to leave due to illness, just a week before the show opened, Rachel was the only option to replace her. She did it for Sam, who begged her. Had they had to run auditions to replace her, the play’s opening would be stalled for months, maybe. She knew Rachel knew the play and with her last engagement having just ended, she knew Rachel had the time.  So the next day, Rachel walked into the reading with her head held high. An hour later she walked out with the part. It was the first time the two girls would be in the same play. They had avoided that so they would not have to compete, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. It had all worked out, though. Sam and Rachel’s parts were best friends who fed off one another in a comic relief throughout the play and they were immediately recognized by critics as the perfect pair. They were the only other highlight of the play that didn’t include the stunning, breathtaking, immaculate Julie Nickels. Rachel hated that. There were so many great players and yet they were all over shadowed by the golden child. Well, except her and Sam. It was a small victory at least. That and the two girls tended to be pranksters together and Jules was their favorite target.

Rachel’s face must have given away that she was thinking about how much she detested the star of the play because Sam gave a laugh and nodded as she stepped beside her friend and slid an arm around her shoulders “I know short stuff, I hate her too. But word on the street is Santana isn’t exactly good to her.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel was intrigued. She Santana put bugs in her cereal and slash her tires just for fun? Okay, so Rachel was still naïve, and too nice for her own good, because both those things sounded really horrible to her.

“Santana isn’t exactly miss commitment if you catch my drift.”

Rachel shook her head. The term girlfriend sounded like a commitment to her. Again her naïve nature shone through.

Samantha gave a roll of her eyes “She’s a player and she doesn’t care who knows it. She’s pretty much status in the lesbian community. If you sleep with Santana you’re someone. If you sleep with Santana while she has a girl already, you’re even more of a someone. There are girls literally knocking down the door and crawling through the windows just to touch one of her tits. She is hot shit.”

Rachel’s mouth dropped open. Her eyes returned to the girl and her stomach churned. How could someone act like that!? It was deplorable and disgusting. Rachel folded her arms with a huff.

As if reading Rachel’s mind, Sam laughed again “She’s hot and girls are stupid. Guys are stupid too. Human beings are stupid when it comes to sex, money, and fame.” The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head “Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t just love having chicks throwing themselves at you, Rach.”

Rachel thought about it for a moment and opened her mouth to protest, but stopped and shrugged. “It would make dating easier.”

Sam laughed at this “Looks like Santana has it all figured out then, huh?”

“But I would definitely not be a player! If I was with someone and dared call them my girlfriend I would not sleep around or spend any time with anyone else.” Rachel added quickly. She most certainly did not want to seem like she was supporting the actions of this woman.

“That’s the difference between you and her, toots. All she’s interested in is pussy.”

“Mouth!” Rachel slapped her friend’s arm with a laugh.

“Seriously? You’re twenty-two grow up. No one calls it their ‘down there’ at this age. No wonder you never get laid.”

“Hey” Rachel folded her arms with another huff “I happen to be very picky, very busy, and have something called standards unlike you!”

“Ouch” Sam grabbed her heart in mock pain, stumbling back a bit as if she had been hit with a dagger. 

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend and gave a laugh. Samantha definitely had more luck on the dating front. Rachel had never judged her for it because she was respectful whenever she brought someone home. No sex while Rachel was in the house and if the guy stayed over he always got dressed before leaving the room and was not allowed to eat anything unless he cooked for the three of them. Or if he was an actual boyfriend that she had been dating and not a one night stand. Then he could eat things, but he still had to get dressed before coming out of the room. Rachel did not want to see any dick. If she did, she would date men.

As the two of them had bantered, Santana had moved down the long hallway and headed toward the dressing room of the amazing Julie Nickels. Rachel was giggling like mad at Sam’s fake hurt when Rachel had called her out on her less than chaste ways and when Santana passed by the two girls the laugh hit her ears. She smirked and paused just behind Rachel, lifting one of her hands and gentle taping a long finger against Rachel’s shoulder.

Sam immediately froze and her eyes got as big as silver dollars. She had seen Santana numerous times over the past year, Jules and she having some very dramatic fights, and make ups, backstage but never once had she ever been face to face, or this close to the girl. She was definitely gorgeous. If she didn’t love dick so much, she might be tempted to switch teams.

Rachel’s laugh slowly died down as she turned around to see who had tapped her. As soon as she saw the tall Latina girl standing right there she cut off her laugh with a gasp. “Uh..Hi?” That was all Rachel could come up with to say. No wonder she couldn’t woo a girl onto one simple date, she stiffened like a board whenever she was near one.

“Sorry to both you two, you seemed to be having quite the laugh…” She glanced at Samantha and gave a half smile, one that said she really didn’t care about her. Then here eyes dropped to Rachel and the smile grew full bloom and slightly smirky as the finger that had landed on her shoulder now dropped and run over Rachel’s bicep before innocently falling away “But I was wondering if you knew where Julie’s dressing room was? You see, I have these flowers for her” Santana motioned to the little bundle of flowers she held in her hand, then looked at Rachel again. Dark eyes took in the shorter girl fully and Samantha could have sworn she saw her lick her lips a little.

Rachel just nodded and tried to smile, without blushing, but failed and fumbled as she opened her mouth “Uh huh. Thir-um..Third door on the left. The one with her name on it. You can’t miss it.”

Santana nodded her head, her eyes once more feasting on the tiny little creature in front of her. She was cute, in a weird slightly innocent way. Definitely cute, though. She had potential. “Thanks sweetheart. You’re a lifesaver.” For having never acted in her life, Santana had the whole damsel in distress thing down. As if she didn’t know where her girlfriend’s dressing room was? She had only been coming here almost nightly for a year. Well, minus the three months they had broken up. Santana’s smirk held and she slowly turned to head that way, tearing her eyes from Rachel at the last possible second before her steps took her down the hallway. With every click of her heels against the cement flooring, her hips gave an exaggerated swag back and forth.

Rachel blinked a few times even as her eyes stayed glued to the ass that swayed back and forth. She couldn’t believe that just happened. Her heart was racing and she felt warm. What the Hell?

“Oh…my…god!” Sam whispered with a laugh as she nudged Rachel from behind, bringing the girl out of her stare.

“What?” Rachel asked, whirling around and pushing her hair off her face with a sigh. 

“You so totally just got scoped out by Santana Lopez! She wants you. She has just marked you as her next piece of meat. She wants to give it to you and give it to you good!”

“What? Shut up! You are insane!” Rachel growled and shoved her friend backwards, her eyes flickering to the side to see Julie opening her dressing room door and greeting Santana with a hug and longer than needed kiss. Rachel felt her stomach burn. Damn that Julie Nickels.

“Look at you!” Sam pointed, her joy and amusement was written all over her face “You want it too! You can’t take your eyes off her!”

“Me? No” Rachel shook her head quickly and folded her arms “I would never be with a woman like that. Someone who, who cheats and treats a woman like a, like you said, a piece of meat. Money does not buy women and cheating is not how to show your love. I would….” Rachel glanced at the two girls down the hallway now. Santana had a hand on the wall near the door frame where Julie leaned back against her with her arms crossed. The two girls had smirks on their faces and Santana was rubbing her free hand up and down along Julie’s arm slowly. Their eyes were locked. “Look at that! They are practically having sex in the hallway. I would never. How disgusting!”

Samantha perked an eyebrow at her friend, laughing softly as her head gave a shake “Whatever you say, Rach. I don’t blame you, she’s hot. I’d totally do her if the thought of actually having to do her didn’t gross me out so much.”

Rachel frowned and looked at her friend “Gee, thanks. I never complain about you and your super straight sex, straighty.”

Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head “Not what I meant. You know I am totally down with you being a lesbo and I hope you have some hot sex that makes you tingle and your toes curl, but I am just not down with ME doing that. I can’t get into, I’m sorry.”

Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes back at her friend “Too bad. If you were down, you’d be my soulmate.”

“Dodged a bullet.” Sam chided with a grin.

“Eat me” Rachel growled

“Just told you I’m not down with that.”

Rachel sighed and gave her friend a shove “You’re disgusting. Let’s get out of here.”

Sam slid her arm through Rachel’s and gave her arm a little squeeze as she physically turned her friend around so she could not stare down at Santana any more, moving her now toward the exit.

“Hey, how come I’ve never seen her before if you say they’ve been dating a while?”

“Because you always leave right after the curtain falls. You seriously need to learn to have more fun.”

Rachel sighed as she pushed the door open and they walked out into the cool night air “You know I hate staying out late. I’m still afraid to get mugged.”

“If you stayed with me we could go home together. Besides, I have pepper spray and I’m a bad ass so no one would mess with us.”

“Bad ass? You can’t even step on a freaking spider!” Rachel wailed out in laughter as the girls rounded the corner from the theater and headed toward the subway.

Samantha frowned at that. She actually had no comeback.

Rachel nodded proudly, sliding her arm around her friend fully and gave her a squeeze “You just have a weak stomach, it’s alright. It’s something to love about you. That brings the list to two.” Rachel chirped with a sarcastic wink to her friend.

“Eat me” Samantha mumbled in defeat.

“Totally would, if you were down with that” Rachel quipped as the girls descended the steps into the subway to make their way home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sam had said Rachel needed to stay out more after the play, so Rachel did just that. Of course Sam knew it was just because she was hoping to catch a glimpse of the senorita that had so easily seduced her way into Rachel’s mind, but Rachel would never admit to that. She claimed she needed to get to know the night life of New York. She was twenty-two for crying out loud and the only time she had been to a party was after her last night on her last play. She had only had one drink and it tasted like gasoline. She needed to start living. She had been working so hard since she landed in New York four years ago and it was starting to pay off and now it was time to enjoy the life she was leading. Sure, she wasn’t a star, yet, but she already had offers to lead new plays after her time with her current one was over. She was definitely moving on up and she wanted to enjoy it and share it with her best friend. Who knew when they would get to work together again, if ever. She should really embrace it.

“Do you guys really party every night?” Rachel asked a bit surprised at the fact. 

Sam shrugged as she leaned over the mirror to take off stage make up and put on real make up “Not all the time. Happy hour and ladies night on Tuesday, so we usually all go out together then. Thursdays we usually play poker with security after hours. Friday and Saturday are obviously club nights.”

Rachel  nodded. She knew all too well that club nights often translated to drinking too much, picking up a strange man, sleeping with him, then sneaking back into the apartment just before dawn for her friend. She never judged her, just wondered how she kept up with that and the play so effortlessly.

“So since its Tuesday I assume we are doing that ladies night thing you mentioned?” Rachel asked curiously as she checked over her outfit in the mirror before focusing on her hair.

“Mhm” Sam hummed as she checked her phone. She read a text and smiled “Ricky said he is glad you are coming. He said there’s lots of tuna so bring your mayo.”

Rachel gasped, glancing at her friend “He did NOT say that.”

Samantha laughed and showed her the screen.

“That is so…soo…crude!” Rachel huffed, grabbing the phone and typing a reply. “I am not even sure what that means but I think it is a disgusting innuendo for lady parts and sexual arousal and if that is the case you can count me out!” Rachel read with disgust before sending the text.

“Easy killer, he was joking. He is just happy you are coming out of your shell.” Sam rolled her eyes and took her phone back.

“He doesn’t have to be so disgusting. I’m not even looking to…to, hook up? Is that the term you use?” Rachel blushed at herself. Maybe she needed to pay more attention and start talking like Sam because she sounded twelve right now.

“Yeah, hook up. Or fuck. Or tap that. Get some, ride a stranger, bump uglies with a nobody. Pick your poison.”

Rachel’s lip curled in a scowl and she looked back at the mirror “No wonder I don’t hang out with you guys, all you think about is sex.”

“And because you’re boring.” Sam added with a smirk, reaching over to poke her friend in the ribs with her brush.

Rachel squeaked, giggled, and batted away the brush.

“It’s so cute that you’re ticklish.” Sam smirked again. She just loved teasing her.

“Shut up. You’re the only person who knows that.” Rachel mumbled as she curled a strand of hair.

“Wait, you’re not a virgin are you?” Sam sat up, her face lit as if she had just discovered gold.

Rachel scowled and looked at her friend “Don’t be an idiot. Remember that girl Annie?”

“Your understudy a year ago?”

Rachel nodded her head and looked back to the mirror, a smirk on her lips.

“No shit? She was cute!” Sam laughed softly “Was she your first?”

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned off the curling iron now. “Please. I was a teenager once. You should know as well as anyone how horny teenage theater kids are.”

Sam gave an understanding nod and kicked back in her chair, feet up on the vanity now. “Nice.”

Rachel giggled, turning to sit on her vanity now “I have a little experience under my belt. I just choose not to focus on it.”

“You should focus on it. You need to get laid, seriously.”

“And what is wrong with me that makes you say that?” Rachel growled

“Nothing. You just blush when a pretty girl says hi, you hate sexual innuendos, and you take jokes too seriously. You’re kind of a prude.”

“I resent that. I am classy and lady-like.”

Sam perked an eyebrow now, lips pursed together “And what am I?”

Rachel frowned, shaking her head “I didn’t mean that. I just mean, I have priorities and being a horndog is not one of them.”

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at their dressing room door. Rachel pushed off where she was leaning and went to answer it. Ricky beamed down at the girl, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her “I was teasing! I just want to see you make out with a girl. I still don’t believe you’re a lesbian. Or human. I have never even seen you look at anyone like you wanted to rip their clothes off!”

“Ricky” Rachel mumbled, trying to push the tall guy off her now. He had come on board to the play the same time Sam had and the two had bonded immediately. Sam said he reminded her of her brother. Since the day Rachel was added to the cast, he had welcomed her with open arms. “I can’t breathe!”

He chuckled and let go of her, stepping back into the hallway and looking at the two girls “Are we ready or what, sluts? Happy hour started a half hour ago! I need to get my dance on.”

“Don’t you mean your grind with everything with a dick on?” Sam mumbled as she gathered her things and stood from her chair.

“That’s you sweetheart.” He said with a cheesy grin.

“Oh yeah” Sam agreed, hopping into the hallway, grabbing Rachel on her way and pulling her out. The three of them headed down the hallway toward the exit.

As they rounded the corner, Rachel ran smack into someone so hard it tossed her back and she nearly fell, had Sam not been holding her arm. It had taken the air out of her a bit. She was annoyed instantly. Who was going THAT fast down the skinny corridors backstage? Didn’t they know it was dangerous? She took a deep breath and was about to scold whoever it was when she focused and immediately froze.

“I am so sorry” Santana said with a smirk, hand on her hip, looking as if she could careless that she had just toppled the three of them backwards. “I should watch where I’m going.” Again, Sam was almost certain she saw Santana lick her lips as she looked Rachel up and down.

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright.” Rachel mumbled, her cheeks burning a soft red now.

Sam and Ricky stared in awe, trying not to laugh, watching Rachel pretty much crash and burn.

“You’re name is Rachel, isn’t it?”

The three of them dropped jaw and widened eyes at that.

Rachel blinked a few times and nodded quickly, stammering out a “uh yeah I’m Rachel.” 

Santana nodded her head with her smirk still intact, her eyes once more feasting upon her. Had Sam not found it delightfully hilarious she would have smacked her for eye fucking her so hard. “You were Sophie in Mamma Mia last year weren’t you?”

Rachel once again stared wide eyed. Was she? She couldn’t remember. She was surprised she had remembered her name. Wait, had she? Did she already tell her that part? She stared up at this gorgeous woman who was now talking to her and her mind went blank. She felt her heart beating and her fingers starting to tingle.

“She was!” Sam said quickly, nodding her head with a smile “A little before she started this play, actually. A bit of a downgrade, if you ask me, but she really loves the material and couldn’t pass it up.”

Rachel looked at her friend and suddenly she remembered who she was. Her mind came flooding back and she found her voice again “Um, yeah. It’s not about the spotlight, it’s the love of the art.” Rachel mumbled softly. Did that sound lame?

Santana perked an eyebrow, intrigued, her eyes looking over the smaller girl again slowly. “Too bad other people don’t feel the same.” There was an inflection in her voice that hinted that just maybe she was talking about the diva extraordinaire Julie Nickels.

Rachel just nodded. Why couldn’t she do anything more than nod.

Santana smiled. Her smirk turned into an actual smile. She licked her lips again, this time there was no hiding it, the tongue was there for all to see. “I’ll see you around, Rachel.” Santana said in a tone that sent shivers up Rachel’s back. The taller girl took one more look over Rachel and brushed past her, making no effort at all to excuse herself and squeeze by, no. She nearly walked straight through Rachel, her arm catching on one of Rachel’s and lingered back as the rest of her body passed, fingertips sliding down her arm to her hand before eventually being pulled away by the rest of her moving body. Sam could have sworn she saw her fingers curl and purposely grip Rachel’s pinky before they dropped away.

Ricky watched the girl go and when she disappeared into Julie’s dressing room, he turned to look at Rachel as a huge smile cracked over her face “Sweet Jesus you ARE a lesbo! I could see it. You couldn’t take your eyes off her. You wanted to rip her clothes off! I am totally convinced now!”

“Ricky!” Rachel growled and buried her face, shaking her head as she stormed off ahead of her friends.

Sam and Ricky both laughed, running to catch up with her “Hey, we are just teasing!” Sam grabbed her arm and slowed her down “But Jesus did you see her? You may not have been undressing her, but she sure as Hell was.”

“You’re lying.” Rachel mumbled

“Not at all!” Ricky and Sam said at the same time, both looking at each other and laughing before Sam continued. “I swear on my love of penis that she licked her lips three times. THREE!”

“Maybe she has chapped lips” Rachel dismissed as Ricky chuckled at the love of penis part. Sam was serious when she swore on that.

“Not like a quick pass of her tongue. No, like she was staring at a pot roast meal and she hadn’t eaten in a year.”

Ricky nodded in agreement. “Plus did you see how she walked past you? She was practically rubbing her cooch all up on you.”

“RICKY!” Rachel scolded again, sending her friends into another fit of laughter “Can we just shut up about this? You are insane, the both of you.”

The friends glanced at each other and shook their heads, silently smirking at one another but not saying anything else.

“Besides, she’s with Jules.” Rachel mumbled, pushing open the door now as they moved into the night air.

“So?” Sam mumbled her hand lacing with Ricky’s and the other looping through Rachel’s arm “Never stopped her before. Besides, she knew who you were, Rachel. That means she either looked you up after your first run in or she’s been watching you for a while. You’re totally on her radar now. She is circling her prey.”

“I am not prey. And maybe she just loves Broadway plays and makes a regular visit to all shows.”

Ricky and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Maybe you’re right.” Sam finally mumbled.

It was silent as the three of them rounded the corner and headed to the subway. It was a short ride to their favorite club for Tuesday night.

Finally breaking the silence, Ricky smiled as they boarded the train “Let’s get Rachel trashed tonight.” He giggled and Sam nodded in agreement.

Rachel didn’t hear. Her mind was on Santana. Why did the girl know her name and her previous work? Was she just being nice to Julie’s fellow players since she hung around backstage so much? Why did her mind go numb when she saw her? She had definitely run right into her. Ricky was right; she had rubbed her cooch all over her when she passed. So why wasn’t she disgusted? The thought sent a bolt to the core of her stomach and Rachel smiled. Why? She had no idea, but she liked the thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As soon as they got to the club, Ricky and Sam had pulled Rachel to the bar and demanded she have a drink. She only gave in because she knew that she would drink it so slowly it would have no effect on her and she would only need one to last her the night. Unlike her friends who tossed them back like they were water, Rachel would baby sit her drink and sip on it all night. She would only pretend to get a new one then go to the bar and ask the bartender to top it off with coke. Rachel knew her way around peer pressure, she had learned many years ago and was thankful her two friends were too busy drinking and bumping and grinding to notice.

The place was loud, like any club was expected to be, but it was nice. Rachel always imaged clubs to be dirty and drug soaked but this one was classy and clean. It seemed to be a place where many actors and actress on the circuit came to let loose. Rachel ran into a few people she had been in small plays with here and there over the years. None of them had really made it, not like she or even Sam had. They had all congratulated her for her stint in Mamma Mia and even confessed to coming to see her in her current play raving that she was hilarious with Sam. It was small, but it meant a lot to Rachel. One day she wouldn’t be able to go out in public without being bothered so it was nice to still blend in and only be recognized by people who already kind of knew her. 

Rachel sat leaned against the bar in the corner, watching Ricky and Sam both hone in on their prey for the night. Prey. That was the word Rachel would use since apparently they loved using it to describe her now. She rolled her eyes at that.  

“More coke?” The bartender offered and Rachel smiled, reaching her cup out and getting it topped off. He smiled as he leaned against his bar top, his eyes on the crowd before looking back to Rachel “Why don’t you go dance, sweetie? I’m sure someone out there would take you for a spin.”

Rachel shook her head shyly, taking a sip of her drink that was now all coke “I’m not much for the bump and grind. I’m more of the ballet type dancer.”

The bartender laughed warmly and nodded “Look around you sweetie, everyone here is. That’s the joy of the theater crowd, they can all sing, dance, and act. You never know what you’re going to see night in and night out.”

Rachel smiled and glanced at the man. He wasn’t much older than Rachel and had a sweet smile on his face. He was handsome and nice. Maybe he should date Sam, she thought. “Do you enjoy Broadway plays?”

“Oh Hell no, they bore me to pieces, no offense. But I love when the players come to get drunk after. That never fails to keep me entertained.” He gave her a wink then excused himself to help a few people who had stumbled to the bar in search of more drinks.

Rachel looked into her glass and sighed. Was she even having fun? She didn’t know. If she was at home right now she would be reading and getting ready for bed. That couldn’t be normal for a twenty-two year old, right? Especially one on the Broadway circuit. Apparently it was an exciting group of people who loved to let loose and go crazy. Maybe she was a prude. But rubbing against a stranger did not seem fun. Plus this music was horrible….

The crowd was mumbling now, she could hear it over the music, and Rachel looked up to see what the commotion was. Just a moment earlier the one and only Miss Julie Nickels had graced the club with her presence. The crowd all knew who she was and as she moved through the room they all gave her the attention she always so desperately craved.  Rachel rolled her eyes. When she finally hit huge she would never act like that. Look at her. Look at the way she walked with her head held high like she was too good to make eye contact. She didn’t even say excuse me, she just assumed people would move. And look what she was wearing. Did she think it was the freaking Tonys or something? Seriously. Who wore a gown like that to a night club in New York?

Then her eyes found a familiar form following behind the star. Santana Lopez. She was glancing around with a smirk on her face, a smirk that said she was a hot bitch and knew it. A look that told everyone that she knew just how lucky she was to be on the arm of this starlet. A look that told everyone they should be jealous of her. Then her eyes flashed to a drink waitress walking by with a tray of drinks and Rachel most certainly so her look at her ass causing her smirk to grow. 

Rachel narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She was disgusting. Here she was on the arm of the hottest star on Broadway and she was checking out another woman? She wasn’t even hiding it. How completely inappropriate. Rachel instantly looked away. She couldn’t watch the parade any long. She already had to see and hear all about Julie all damn day at the theater. She wanted to just be rid of her and have some fun. Of course she would come out the same night Rachel did. Of course.

Rachel’s eyes focused back on the dance floor as the people started to move again once the diva was gone and into what Rachel could only assume was some sort of V.I.P. room. She sipped her drink and watched as Sam now made out with the guy she had been dry humping previously and Ricky was leaned against the wall, his fingers looped into the belt loops of a man she hadn’t seen all night, giving a tug of his hips so he would lean into him. Rachel rolled her eyes. Her friends were so…gross sometimes! But deep down she envied them. She wished she could let loose like that.

“More coke please” Rachel asked as her hand swung back to set her cup on the bar, her eyes still on the dance floor. She hadn’t noticed someone had stepped into her personal space and instead of setting the glass down, she knocked it into someone and spilled it all over them.

“Oh! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you stand-“ Rachel stopped when she turned and her eyes fell on Santana.

“No sweat, Rachel” The smirk came to Santana’s mouth and Rachel blinked in awe. 

“I’m sorry” Was all she could manage to mumble.

“You said that.” Santana said as her hand wrapped around Rachel’s that held the glass and took the drink from her. She sniffed the cup, then looked at her wet dress, this one was blue tonight but it definitely looked like the bright red one she had worn the first night Rachel had seen her. “Good to know it was just coke. I can’t have someone thinking I am a drunken mess.” A laugh escaped her lips now. Well ,it was sort of a laugh. It was an attempted laugh that came out more of a low amused breath that sounded, well, sexy.

No! Rachel couldn’t find anything about her sexy. She was disgusting!

“Let me pay for that?” Rachel offered, pointing to the soaked dress.

“Don’t be silly. I have about a thousand more at home. I’ll just go change in the limo.”

“L-limo?” Rachel stuttered. Why was that so interesting? She had ridden in a limo before, they weren’t that cool. Damn it, Rachel, stop it!

“Of course. Do you really expect me to ride in anything else?” A hand dropped to Santana’s hip and for a moment she looked like Rachel should correct her questioning or she might be offended.

“Oh, I didn’t mean I was surprised by it. It just must be nice, is all. I walk everywhere. Or take the subway.” Shut up, Rachel, stop rambling! Why are you saying such stupid things?

Santana smirked, this time more amusement and less, well seduction in that smirk. “You’re funny, Rachel. I like you.”

Rachel felt her cheeks blaze a hot red at that. She prayed the club was dark enough she couldn’t see it because then Rachel would be inclined to keep blushing if it was pointed out.

Santana eyed Rachel slowly up and down, taking in the way she looked. She looked hot, in a very conservative way. She could tell she wasn’t much of a club goer, just by her choice of outfit. She got an A for effort though because her legs looked good in that mid-thigh skirt and her tits weren’t too hidden behind the button up blouse she wore.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Santana finally broke the silence that had fallen between them, her finger lifting now to slide along Rachel’s arm slowly.

“Out? Of here?” Rachel shook her head, her face looking like she was a deer caught in the headlights. “No, why would I want to do that?” 

Santana laughed again. This time it was a real laugh. It was half of amusement and half disbelief but it was not as sexy as the breathy low laugh sound. It was still sexy, though. Wait, no, stop thinking she is sexy Rachel!

“What?” Rachel asked, feeling like she was shrinking into herself now. She was almost willing herself to disappear.

“You’re cute.” Santana said as her finger lifted, curling now around a strand of Rachel’s hair and gently watching it slide in a circle before falling back to Rachel’s shoulder. “You know who I am, right?”

Rachel nodded her head quickly “You’re Julie’s girlfriend.”

That didn’t even phase Santana, her nodding a bit “Something like that. I am sure you know what I can do for you.”

“Who said I want you to do anything for me?” Rachel gasped and moved away from Santana as best she could while still sitting and her back against the bar, a scowl on her lips. “I know about you, Santana Lopez. You’re a player. You cheat on your girlfriends and you sleep around and you don’t call people the next day. You use your money to impress girls and make them like you and then you disappear.”

Santana perked an eyebrow now, an impressed one this time, her trying to fight a smirk “I’ve never heard it said so bluntly before, Rachel. I like your style. Usually I whisper in a girl’s ear and they are jumping in the back of the limo with their pants around their ankles. Or…” Santana’s hand dropped and her finger slid along Rachel’s knee “Their skirt pushed up around their waist, if you will.”

Rachel swatted at Santana’s hand and a near growl slipped from her lips “I am NOT one of those girls. I don’t need you to make a name for myself. I don’t want your dirty hands all over me. If I want to be known as being a slut or a mistress in a high profile relationship,  I would!” Wait, that didn’t come out right. She quickly shook her head and she tried to back pedal “I mean, that is not what I am interested and never will be! I have morals!” 

Santana blinked and for the first time maybe ever she was actually a bit taken aback at the words she was hearing. She had heard a lot of things be said about her through the years. Yeah, she slept around, she cheated, and she used her money to get what she wanted. Girls knew it and girls didn’t care. Some pretended to but really they were playing hard to get to get a little more out of Santana. They knew she showered new interests with gifts and the like until they slept with her. It was no secret how she ran her game, but for the first time ever Santana actually believed that Rachel was one hundred percent not interested. And that was so damn sexy to her.

Rachel saw the look Santana had. Was she about to get slapped? She didn’t do well with pain. Santana moved her hand and Rachel flinched, closing one eye and expecting the worse.

Instead, Santana gently grabbed Rachel’s hand, pulled a pen from her pocket of the jacket she wore over her dress, and scribbled down her phone number.  She smirked as she double checked to make sure it was legible then she clicked her pen and pushed it back into her pocket with a wink “See you around, Rachel.”

Santana turned and her hips did that super over exaggerated swaying thing with each step she took. Rachel couldn’t take her eyes off her as her ass swung back and forth. Ugh, why couldn’t she look away? Why did she like watching her walk away? How come she felt her gut tighten and a tingle shoot through her? Damn it.

“Rach?” Sam’s voice cut through the dizzy feeling Rachel had from watching the girl saunter off.

“Huh?” Rachel blinked and looked at her friend now.

Sam and Ricky both stood there, staring at their friend with wide eyes “What just happened?” Sam asked softly.

“Nothing!” Rachel slid off the chair and her feet hit the floor. Shit, her legs were weak. She gripped the bar and licked her lips, pulling in a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up to her friends as if she hadn’t almost just collapsed and shook her head again “I want to go home.”

The both nodded and looped an arm through each one of Rachel’s and headed for the door. Rachel wasn’t even sure her feet touched the ground until they were down the block and heading into the subway again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Holy shit, no way!” Sam gasped as she pulled Rachel’s hand across the island in the kitchen to look at the number scribbled on her skin.

They had dropped off Ricky then headed to their apartment. Neither Sam nor Rachel were able to sleep so they had instead made some tea and gathered around the island with chairs pulled up on either side, chatting about the night together.

“She gave YOU her number. She didn’t ask yours, she gave HER number to you. That is huge!”

“No it’s not!” Rachel pulled her hand back and ran her thumb over the ink, trying to rub it off.

“Hey!” Sam quickly snatched back her hand, grabbed a marker and on the back of the power bill envelope wrote down the digits.

“Stop!” Rachel yanked her hand back just as Sam finished the last number. “Why did you do that?”

“Rachel, you have Santana Lopez’s phone number. I’m not even a lesbian and I know how huge that is! You are totally a super star in the gay community now. You have the Hugh Hefner of lesbians’ phone number. How are you not totally stoked?”

“Because, Sam, she is deplorable and inappropriate and forward! She is not my type at all.”

“You could have fooled me. You practically have to pick your mouth up off the floor every time you see her.”

“I do..” Rachel shook her head firmly “not!” She stumbled over the last word and looked away. Damn it, she did. Santana might be the hottest woman Rachel had ever seen. But knowing what she knew about her made her completely unattractive. Well, kind of.

Rachel sighed and looked at her friend, her hand coming up to rub at her eyes “I don’t know, Sam. Yeah she’s hot-“

“I knew it!”

“Shut up” Rachel scowled and looked at her friend before closing her eyes again “But she’s with Jules. And before you tell me that doesn’t matter…”

Sam closed her mouth, having been about to chime in.

“It does matter.” Rachel mumbled, dropping her hand and opening her eyes. “I’m not the mistress type. If I sleep with someone I have to trust them. I don’t do one night stands. I mean, I fooled around with girls in high school because we were friends and we all had theater together. I knew those girls for years. And Annie and I were close because she was my understudy. She was sweet and kind. It wasn’t until after we messed around that she told me she wasn’t out and didn’t want to be out.” Rachel shrugged at that. “I totally could have dated her if not for that.”

“At least Santana is out.” Sam said with a smile, trying so hard not to laugh at that.

Rachel glared at her friend “Funny.”

Sam grinned “I thought so!”

Rachel picked up a piece of paper, made sure it wasn’t important, then crumbled it and tossed it at her friend. “You missed my point. She is a player. She would get what she wanted from me and then toss me aside. I am too smart to let myself do that, no matter how hot she might be. I am worth more than that.”

“Of course you are, sweetie” Sam said sincerely, reaching over to take her friend’s hand.

“Why do I feel like there is a but attached to that statement?”

“What do you take me for?” Sam gasped, giving her hand a squeeze before smiling sweetly “But..”

Rachel rolled her eyes.

“But honey, you’re young. It’s normal to hook up with random people and never see them again. No one says you have to fall in love with everyone you sleep with.”

“But it would be so meaningless. I would feel dirty and cheap.” Rachel’s lip curled up on one side at the thought.

“You would be normal, though. No one would judge you. I mean, the girl is hot! No one would blame you for giving in.”

“That’s the point, though. She’s not even interested. I am just another prize. Another name on her list. I could understand you meet someone at a club and are genuinely attracted to them, you connect sort of, sleep together, and that’s that. At least you two genuinely made some sort of connect, you know?”

Sam thought about it. She had been pretty honest with the guys she had hooked up with that all she was looking for was sex, but yes, she did find at least one thing in common with the guy that had initially set off her attraction. “Okay, good point.”

“With Santana, she isn’t even interested in that. She just wants to…to…fuck!”

Sam gasped, then giggled “You said fuck! I am so proud of you.”

“I’ve sworn before” Rachel mumbled.

“I know, but you used it in a way when talking about sex and I just…I just..” She squealed and lifted her hand, kissing Rachel’s knuckles “I am so proud of you!”

“Oh bite me” Rachel tugged her hand back with a scowl.

“Anyway, go on.”

Rachel sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. Her palm fell up and she couldn’t help but run her thumb over the ink staring back at her “I can handle casual sex. I mean, if two people genuinely tried to find a connection, were honest about just wanting sex, and agreed it was alright. Maybe something clicks and they actually fall in love and all that fairytale stuff.” She looked up at her friend now and shrugged “But with Santana it would just be another mark on her headboard, so to speak. All she wants is another victory. She doesn’t care with who or how it happens, she just wants it to happen to prove all over again how hot she is, how no one can say no, and how she is top dog, so to speak.”

Sam nodded slowly. She was starting to understand.

“Rach, listen. You know I love you and I’m not going to shove you into the arms of a woman who could hurt you. I am just teasing and I think it’s incredible that you have the attention of not only the biggest player in the world, but Jules’ girlfriend! Do you know how awesome that is?”

Rachel tried to fight her smile, but couldn’t and it slowly grew until it reached her ears “Okay, that part is pretty hilarious. Could you imagine seeing her face when she realized her girlfriend wanted me?”

The two girls stared at each other for a moment with giddy grins before they couldn’t hold it back and their joy over took them into a fit of giggles. They both hated that girl, it would be so sweet to knock her down a peg or two.

“God I wish it was me, I would totally sleep with her just to see that look on Jules’ face.”

Rachel rolled her eyes “And yet the thought of kissing me disgusts you!”

“Hey! You’re like a sister to me!”

Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes. She had tried once to make out with her friend. It was a huge mistake. She was drunk and Rachel was lonely. The girl had come home, inhibitions lowered, and Rachel thought maybe she would get the truth out of her. Maybe she just said she didn’t like girls. So as they sat on the couch and talked that night, Rachel had told her she was pretty and tried to kiss her. Sam sobered up real fast and pushed her away. The next morning was awkward but after talking it through, the two of them had buried the hatchet and moved on. Rachel would never, ever, ever try to kiss a straight girl again, no matter how drunk they were.

Shaking the thought away, Rachel sighed and looked at her friend “So anyway. I think I’m just going to ignore Santana. She’s not worth my time.”

“Even though she is super hot.” Sam added

Rachel rolled her eyes “Even though she is way super hot. But that only accounts for so much.”

“You should think about it” Sam said softly “I mean, calling her. I just want to know what she would say if you did. She doesn’t give out her number. You’ve got her attention.”

“I don’t want her attention if all I am is a prize.”

“I know.”

Rachel sighed, her eyes falling to her hand again.

Sam slid off her chair and walked around to her friend, giving her a little nudge “If you weren’t the slightest bit curious, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. That’s all I’m saying.” Sam leaned in and kissed Rachel’s forehead lightly. “Goodnight, short stuff.” She gave her a wink then walked out of the kitchen toward her bedroom.

Rachel frowned. Sam was right, they wouldn’t be going over and over and over again if Rachel wasn’t interested. She was conflicted. She had no idea why she was interested, she shouldn’t be, for so many reasons and yet she was. She hated that she was. She sighed and slipped off the stool, turned to the sink and washed the number off her hand. She couldn’t think about it anymore tonight. She had to get rid of the damn number and go to sleep. She had no right thinking of another person’s girlfriend, no matter how much she despised that person and no matter how hot she was. She was really hot, though.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week consisted of Rachel going to the theater for the show then leaving as soon as she could after the curtain fell. She stayed at her apartment for the most part, even when Sam and Ricky had begged her to come out with them again. She just couldn’t risk it. See wasn’t sure if she would scream or vomit if she saw Santana again and she didn’t want to find out.

Most nights she would slip out of the theater without even taking off her stage make up. She would rush back to her dressing room, slip into the clothes she had from home, then jet before anyone could see her. She had become even more of a hermit, if that was possible.

It has been twelve days since her run in with Santana at the club and as the curtain fell and they took their bows, Rachel once more sped off toward her dressing room to escape as soon as possible. She nearly knocked someone over as she rushed to her room, apologizing as she opened the door.

She froze dead in her tracks when she opened the door and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on her vanity. She looked around but saw no one nearby that could have dropped them off. She sighed and eyed the flowers. Maybe they were for Sam.

Stepping toward them she pulled the little card off the holder and flipped it open. She was greeted with a neatly typed message:  _ Great show tonight. You looked hot as always. –S _

Rachel dropped the note and backed away from the flowers. How dare she?

Rachel backed up so much she ran right into Sam who had come to the dressing room right away knowing that catching her roommate before she left for home was almost impossible.

“Whoa, hey!” Sam said with a huff, her hands wrapping around Rachel’s waist to keep the both of them from falling backwards “Where’s the fire?”

Rachel jumped, squeaked, then whipped around to face her friend “Shoot, sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

“Well no shit, you were walking backwards.” Sam mumbled with a smirk, letting her friend go and stepping around her toward her own vanity. “Oh pretty flowers. Who sent them?”

Rachel shook her head and went back to the flowers, picking them up and putting them on Sam’s vanity with a loud thud “They are for you.” Rachel mumbled and quickly went for her bag to change out of her costume.

Sam perked an eyebrow, laughing very softly as she picked up the card that had been dropped and read it. She lifted her legs up to set her feet on the vanity, shaking her head “Nope I think these are for you. I don’t know anyone named S who thinks I’m hot.”

Rachel sighed and gave her head another shake as she pulled off her shirt and hung it to be cleaned before slipping on a hoodie “Fine. They were for me, but I don’t want any part of them. As far as I’m concerned they don’t exist so you can have them.”

Sam bit her bottom lip, trying so hard to hide her amusement.

Rachel tried to slip out of her pants so quickly she ended up stumbling, falling into her vanity, bouncing off the wall and nearly tumbling over onto her face. She caught herself and growled, pulling her foot out now where it had been tangled in the material.

Sam’s smile grew ear to ear as she watched the panic her friend was facing. She shouldn’t be amused, but she was.

“What are you smiling at!?” Rachel huffed when she turned around, hopping up and down to zip her jeans to the top.

Sam smirked, shaking her head and biting her tongue.

“It is NOT funny.” Rachel growled and grabbed her shoes, stuffing a foot in one by one, not bothering to tie them up.

“Rachel, calm down” The girl said softly, sitting up now and reaching out to try and touch her friend’s arm.

“I am perfectly calm” Rachel stuffed a brush into her bag then slung it over her shoulder “I am going home now.”

“Rach, listen” Sam stood quickly, sliding between Rachel and the door, putting her hands on her roommate’s shoulders.

Rachel scowled and folded her arms, looking at her friend with a look as if she was waiting for her to speak.

Sam bit her lip “Don’t be mad” She started before her smile spread and she started to laugh softly “I totally sent the flowers! I just wanted to freak you out.”

Rachel’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Sam started to pull her smile back, biting her lip again “Please don’t hate me! Ricky thought it would be hilarious.”

“It was….” Rachel shook her head trying to push her away “so not…” She grunted and pushed again, finally able to push by her and grab for the doorknob “Not funny! That was so rude! I can’t even begin to describe what I was going through. Did you see me nearly kill myself trying to get out of here?”

Sam laughed a bit, nodding her head “It was fucking hilarious. You almost fell on your face.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it!” Rachel growled and swung her bag at her friend, hitting her on the shoulder before she pushed the door open and stepped out “You will be lucky if the locks aren’t changed by the time you get home!” She turned on her heels and started to storm down the hallway.

Sam’s jaw dropped now and she stepped into the hall, calling down toward Rachel “Come on Rach! It was a joke! Don’t change the locks!”

It was too late. Rachel was around the corner and out the door before the last of the words hit her ears.

Ricky had come up behind Sam, him laughing softly as he put a hand on her shoulder “I take it she hated the flower gag?”

Sam turned around and looked at him, rolling her eyes before laughing and hitting him in the stomach “She hated it. But it was priceless. You should have seen her face.”

Ricky smirked and nodded his head “Why do you think I hid my flipcam in the room?”

Sam gasped then laughed out loud, high fiving her friend as they went into her dressing room and the two friends went to see what kind of video footage they had captured.

On the subway home, Rachel sat with her eyes closed and let out a long sigh. She was so glad those flowers weren’t from Santana. As her panic faded and the train rumbled along, she smiled. Okay, so it was pretty funny. Damn you, Sam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Rach did you hear!?” Sam squealed as she burst out of her bedroom the next morning, leaping over the back of the couch and nearly landing on Rachel who was sitting there enjoying her morning newspaper.

“Oh, we are talking now?” Rachel said without expression on her face, not even looking up at her friend. Yes, she was being stubborn. She would never admit that her joke had been funny. It would inflate her ego way too much.

“Oh shut up! You aren’t even going to remember that in a second!”

“Doubtful. I’m like an elephant, I never forget.” Rachel said in somewhat of a sing song tone.

Sam reached out and shook Rachel’s shoulders “Rachel! We are nominated for a Tony!”

Rachel blinked and looked up, her eyes lifting to look at her roommate “Wh-what?”

Sam bounced on the couch a little, still shaking Rachel, smiling ear to ear “They were announced this morning! The play is nominated for best play.”

“What!?” Rachel started to bounce now with more excitement “Are you kidding me? You better not be kidding me! I will punch your face off if you are kidding!”

Sam laughed out loud but kept her smile “I’m not kidding! I just got off the phone with Ricky!”

Rachel reached out to take Sam’s hands, squeezing them tightly and starting to bounce with her roommate on the couch now more enthusiastically “We are nominated for a Tony?”

“We are nominated for a Tony!”

Rachel and Sam both screamed, then giggled, the hugged each other, then screamed again. Sure, it was the play as a whole and not individual nominations but that didn’t matter to them. Their play, the play they loved and had worked so hard on, their little play was being recognized on the highest level. It tasted almost as sweet as if Rachel had been nominated for best lead actress herself. This was one more step on her way to super stardom.

The girls bounced and hugged and screamed for a half hour more before their phones started going off with family and friends getting wind of the news and wanting to congratulate them. The rest of their morning was spent screaming and crying during phone call after phone call from their loved ones.

Later that night as the show ended and everyone buzzed around backstage excitedly, hugging and congratulating each other, Rachel was on such a high she forgot that she usually rushed out of there so as not to risk a run in with the devil, as she had started calling Santana.

“Party at the director’s house tonight!” Someone was heard yelling into each dressing room as they made their way down the hallway.

Ricky and Sam high fived and even Rachel nodded “We’ll be there!” came a yelled response and the three friends quickly changed from costume and make up before heading to Rachel and Sam’s place to get ready for the celebration.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I can’t believe everyone showed up” Rachel mumbled in disbelief as they stood together, drinks in hand, the room full of noise and chatter. 

“Why wouldn’t they? A party at the director’s house with free booze?” Sam laughed a little, taking a sip “There is no way anyone would pass this up. A chance to get messy drunk and mess your boss’ house? Hell yeah.”

“I’ll drink to that” Ricky said with a laugh, touching his glass to Sam’s in a cheers before they both took a sip.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke “So glad I am going to get to witness that.”

The two friends laughed and downed their drink and went to get another. Rachel smiled as she settled back, leaning into the wall where the three of them had been standing. She scanned the room and her smile only grew. She loved seeing the excitement on her fellow cast members face’s and even the costume designers, makeup and hair people, and lighting crew were there. It was amazing to see this group of people who had worked so hard now celebrating their success together.

Ricky and Sam came back, laughing about something, the two of them clinking glasses together again.

“What?” Rachel asked with a smile, beaming at her friends.

“Joe just said something about the only person being excited that Jules was nominated for lead actress was Jules. She is probably throwing her own party thinking everyone would show up to shower her with praises and we are all here.” Sam giggled, nodding her head.

Rachel laughed too, looking around now. She just realized they had not been graced with the presence of their precious leading lady yet. “If she’s not here yet that’s probably true. Good for her. We don’t need her demanding attention and making a speech about how the only reason the play was nominated was because of her.”

The three of them made an ‘ugh’ sound and rolled their eyes all simultaneously. 

Just then, their precious leading lady walked in. Rachel looked up when there was an uproar and a whole round of cheers and applause from the people in the room that actually liked Julie, for some reason. Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes and taking a drink “Speak of the devil.”

Sam and Ricky cast sideways glances and downed their drinks “Suddenly there doesn’t seem to be enough alcohol to make this party fun anymore.” Sam mumbled with a laugh.

“Suddenly I feel like drinking” Rachel mumbled, causing the three of them to laugh. They looked at each other and all silently agreed they wouldn’t let Julie being there ruin their night. They had worked just as hard as her to get here and they deserved to enjoy the party just as much as she did.

So the three friends made a toast to themselves and spent the rest of the night mingling, laughing, celebrating, and avoiding the queen of the ball as much as they could.

As the night started to dwindle down, and her friend grew more drunk by the moment, Rachel advised they should start to head home since they did have to put on a Tony nominated play tomorrow. That made her friends smile, cheer, and agree that maybe they should go home.

“Let me just stop by the bathroom so I don’t have to hold it all the way home.” Rachel said with a nod, handing her coke to Sam, who drank it thinking it had rum in it.

“You hath the world’s smallest blabber” Sam mumbled, her speech slurred a bit.

“Bladder” Rachel said with a laugh “My blabber is big and long winded.”

Sam looked at her with a dumbfounded look, not even sure how that related to their conversation before she shook her head “G’pee”.

Rachel slipped away from her friends and easily found an empty bathroom, sighing in relief that she wouldn’t have to wait, and quickly slid inside to take care of her small bladder.

As she washed up, she gave a little smile in the mirror. If the play won a Tony there was no telling how far even the smallest bit player could go in their career. This was an open window, as far as Rachel was concerned. This could be the last step she needs to be the next leading lady with her name in lights on Broadway.

A happy sigh left her lips as she dried her hands and pulled the bathroom door open. She immediately bumped into someone waiting for the rest room and backed up “I’m so-“ She blinked as she caught eyes with the person she had just run down. She took a deep breath and shook her head a little bit.

“We just can’t stop running into each other can we?” Santana’s low raspy voice filled her ears.

Rachel blinked again. Her heart raced. She knew this night was too good to be true.

Santana smirked at the stunned silence. It made her feel powerful. “Seems congratulations are in order.”

Rachel nodded at that, finding her wits, and clearing her throat “Yeah. The play has been really successful and it’s nice to see it get some recognition.”

Santana made a sound that resembled an amused purr, her finger lifting to slide along Rachel’s arm slowly “That’s cute.”

Rachel stepped back, pulling her arm away from Santana “It’s not cute, it’s the truth. And will you please stop touching me!”

Santana pulled her hand back and looked Rachel up and down in that very hungry way she always seemed to do “So why haven’t you called me? I don’t just give my number to anyone. You have a very small window of opportunity here Rachel.”

“Be-because!” Rachel stammered, backing up more until her hips came to rest against the sink “I am not interested. So you go ahead and slam that window shut and find someone else to…to…to whore around with!”

Santana’s eyebrows both lifted in a bit of surprise at her words but the look soon faded and her smirk returned, along with that amused purr “Whores get paid, sweetie. I fuck for free.”

Rachel curled her lip and shook her head at that, her arms coming forward as she crossed them across her chest “Well then that just makes you a slut then, doesn’t it?”

Santana’s eyebrows lifted once more, this time the look of near offense did not fade and she too crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed and eyebrows dropped as they knitted together in a scowl “You better watch your mouth. Someone might think you’re judgmental and rude.”

“Me!?” Rachel growled, wanting to shove past her, but she could tell by the size of Santana’s arms that she would stand no chance getting physical with her at all, even just to push by “You are the rude one! You invade my space, you touch me without asking, you can’t take no for an answer, and quite frankly your hot shit attitude is downright disgusting.”

Santana bit the inside of her cheek and fought wanting to tear her hair out. Truth was, as offended she was at the mouth on this little girl, she was also really turned on by it. No one stood up to her. Even when she and Julie fought it was about how amazing Julie was and how she should be enough for Santana. The girl was actually really insecure and needy.

Rachel saw her face and immediately regretted it. She was pretty sure her eyes were about to be gouged out by a hot poker.

“Rachel?” Sam came stumbling around the corner and froze when she saw Santana in the doorway. She looked at the taller girl, then Rachel’s eyes full of fear and she immediately stepped between them. Maybe it was because she was drunk, but she had had enough

“Hey, back off!”  Sam shouted, shoving Santana out of the doorway and wedging herself between Rachel and the scary predator, sliding her arm around her friend and leading her out of the room.

“I was talking to her, who do you think you are” Santana scowled, reaching out to pull Sam’s shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

“Who am I? Who are you!?” Sam turned around, slapping Santana’s hand away “I’m her friend, her best friend, and she doesn’t want you. So why don’t you go sit on your damn bitches face and maybe smother her so she dies so we don’t have to deal with her anymore because she is a bitch!” Okay, so she was drunk and not making any sense.

“Sam, it’s alright” Rachel whispered, pulling at her friend “let’s just go.”

Sam was still trying to get at Santana as Rachel pulled her much smaller friend down the hallway and away from the now pissed off Santana.

“She don’t want yo dirty snatch so you betta slam that shit closed!” Sam wailed down the hallway.

“The fuck?” A drunk Ricky mumbled, coming to see what the commotion was and finding Rachel wrestling back a swearing Sam.

“Ricky, please! Help!” 

The taller boy grabbed Sam and scooped her up off her feet, tossing her over his shoulder. Thank goodness he was strong enough to do so.

“Let’s go” Rachel wrapped her arm around Ricky’s waist and quickly pulled him toward the door. She wanted to get out without anyone noticing, but it was too late. Everyone was staring. Even Julie the queen of attention was staring as Rachel guided them out of the house and quickly toward one of the cars that had been used to chauffer the guests that night.

Opening the back door, she let Ricky set Sam in before he slid in behind her and Rachel brought up the rear. Giving their address to the driver, she slammed the door and buried her face in her hands.

“Holy shit what the fuck happened!?” Ricky blinked, looking from Rachel to Sam who was babbling about kicking some ass and saying they should stop so she could go back.

Rachel sighed and shook her head a little “I will tell you when we get back to my place.”

Ricky nodded quickly, giving a laugh “That was the best party I’ve been to in a long time.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After getting Sam home and asleep, Rachel had explained everything to Ricky. He found it amusing, of course, and said it would be interesting to see what happened the next day at the theater.  Boy was he ever right.

Not three seconds after walking backstage to get ready for the play the next day was Rachel face to face with the golden child Julie.

“You…you…you bitch!” Julie spat.

Rachel’s eyes went wide and she backed up against a box full of random odds and ends for lighting. She reached back and grabbed the side of the wall so she wouldn’t fall “I…what did I do? Julie I swear I didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t you lie to me you worthless little twit. I know what you did!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Rachel mumbled trying to sound stern but really she was terrified.

“Santana told me everything. How you came onto her, said she should be with a real star, that I was getting too old and soon no one would want my wrinkled old face to lead their play anymore!”

Rachel blinked fast, shaking her head quickly back and forth “No, Jules. I would never-“

“Stop with your lies! Why should I believe you over my girlfriend?”

“Because I am telling the truth!” Rachel suddenly found her voice and straightened up, invading Julie’s space now. “Because your girlfriend is a lying slutty cheater.”

There were a few loud gasps from the group that had gathered to watch the exchange taking place in the hallway.

Julie’s eyes went open. Rachel had found a very, very sensitive issue and it was obvious by the look on her face. “You…you….whore! You were trying to steal her from me!”

Rachel laughed at that, shaking her head quickly “Oh how wrong you are. Your precious girlfriend has been trying to shove her hand up my skirt the moment she met me. I have morals, unlike her. Or you for that matter.”

Another round of gasps. 

This time Rachel felt a sharp pain on her cheek as Julie’s hand swung around, slapping her right across the face.

“HEY!” One of the security guards came barreling down the corridor now, knocking people out of the way to get to the two girls. He wrapped his arms around Julie and lifted her off her feet. “There is none of that Ms. Nickels!”

“She started it!” Julie wailed “She pushed me first!”

“That’s a lie!” came a random voice from the crowd. 

“Yeah Rachel is innocent!” Another voice chimed in.

Rachel blinked, looking around in surprise as the group now started to back her up.

The security guard dragged Julie down the hallway toward the director’s office now, the door slamming with a thud behind them.

Rachel stood in shock. She had no idea how any of that happened. She was in a complete haze.

All of the sudden, there was a round of applause. The group around her was cheering her on. She got random pats on the backs and high fives. People told her they were proud she had stood up to Julie, comments about it was about time someone put her in her place being heard in passing as everyone went on their way to get ready for the play.

That night, for the first time since the play opened, Julie Nickels did not take the stage.  Her understudy sent Rachel a huge basket of muffins in thanks for that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I am so pissed I missed it!” Sam wailed as she threw down her cotton ball she had been using to clean her face off.

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms “It was horrifying. I have seen Jules be ugly before but I seriously thought she was going to rip my head off.”

Sam laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement “I would have loved to see it!”

“Well if you hadn’t been hungover and arrived with me, then maybe you could have.”

“You’re the one who let me get so drunk” Sam mumbled, turning to sit on the sink now, her feet dangling. The two girls sat in their bathroom, having decided going home right away was a great idea. They didn’t want to risk another run in with the Devil and her mistress.

“Oh, right. I am the one that put all of the drinks in your hand.” Rachel rolled her eyes, dabbing under her eyes with a makeup towel, holding a small mirror in her other hand.

Sam nodded “You are a bad influence on me.”

Rachel growled and tossed a q-tip at the girl.

Sam laughed softly and the two of them quieted down as they hunched over mirrors and cleaned their faces.

A thundering knock on their door broke the silence and Rachel looked at Sam then toward the door then back at Sam “Who the Hell?”

Sam shook her head, shrugging a bit “Maybe it’s Ricky.”

Rachel shrugged too, drying her face off before sliding off the side of the tub where she had been sitting and headed toward the door.

When she pulled it open she was greeted with a huge bundle of flowers with a balloon tied to it. 

“Oh” Rachel said softly, thinking it was from yet another fellow player who had thought she was awesome for standing up to Julie. “Thank you.”

“There’s this too” The man mumbled and handed her a box. Rachel perked an eyebrow and took it “What’s in it?”

The guy thrust a signature pad at her “Dunno. It ain’t from me. I just deliver it. Sign please.”

Rachel nodded quickly and scribbled her name on the sheet, smiling with thanks as she tucked the box under her arm and took the flowers, kicking the door closed behind her.

“Who was it!?” Sam called from the bathroom.

“More flowers!” Rachel called, setting the box on the island counter now as she put the flowers in the sink and turned on the water while she looked for a vase.

“Holy shit, seriously? You’re like a god now or something.” Sam was laughing as she came out of the bathroom, dabbing her face dry as well. “Who are they from?”

Rachel filled a vase, looking at the flowers for a tag. She shrugged as she pulled them apart, putting them one by one into the vase now “I don’t know, there isn’t a tag on this one.”

Sam shrugged, sliding onto one of the stools at the island. She noticed the box now and slid it toward her “What’s this?”

Rachel looked over her shoulder and shrugged “Came with the flowers. It’s probably candy or something. Open it.”

Sam nodded, sliding her finger under the seam and popped the tape off. She peeled it open and gasped a little “Oh my god!”

“What?” Rachel laughed as she turned off the water and put the last few flowers in the vase “Is it really good chocolate?”

“No” Sam shook her head “Rachel, look.”

Rachel turned to look over her shoulder. That’s when she saw Sam holding up a shimmering cocktail dress by the straps. It was a sparkly blue color, almost like a disco ball in dress form. Rachel’s mouth dropped and her fingers let go of the last couple flowers, letting them fall into the sink as she turned toward the box now. “What in the world?”

Sam shook her head, she was just as shocked as Rachel. She stood from the stool and held it up to herself. It was way too short on her, she had a good four inches on her friend and if she tried to put on the dress it would have showed off her ass.

“It’s pretty” Sam said with a smile “Too bad you’re tiny.”

Rachel sighed and grabbed the dress from her “It’s probably not even my size.” She flipped the tag out of it and read it. It was exactly her size. “What in the world?”

“Oh, a note!” Sam squealed and looked into the box. She unfolded it and read it over. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Rachel, shaking her head.

“What?” Rachel watched her friend, her own eyes going wide at her reaction “What does it say?”

“Nothing” Sam crumbled it and put it behind her back.

“Sam! What does it say!” She set the dress down and reached for the note, trying to pry it away from her.

“Ew, stop touching me!” Sam squealed, faking disgust.

“Oh shut up” Rachel growled, pinning her against the wall and slipping her hand behind her friend and tried to pry her hand open.

“Rachel you do not want to know!”

“Yes I do!”

“No!”

Rachel growled and finally tugged the note from her fingers. The joy of tiny, skilled fingers. She growled and turned away from her friend, pulling open the note and reading it:

_ “Heard how you stood up to Jules. That got me so hot thinking about it. I want your dirty mouth all over me. Wear the dress and meet me for dinner tomorrow night at the address below. Don’t be late, this is your last chance.” _

Sam watched her friend read the note and quickly came up behind her, taking the note back and crumbling it again. “It’s not funny anymore. This girl is stalker territory.”

Rachel blinked a few times. She felt numb. She could not believe what she had just read.

Sam looked at the note in her hand then unfolded it and smoothed it out. She read it over again and laughed softly “Okay, so when she says dirty mouth what is she talking about?”

Rachel looked up at her friend “Huh?” She was still completely numb. Her ears weren’t even working.

Sam looked at the note, pointing and quoting “I want your dirty mouth all over me.” She looked up “What dirty mouth?”

Rachel blinked and shook her head a little bit, waving her hand to the side “Before you came and rescued me I chewed her out. I called her a whore or a slut or both.”

Sam giggled softly, nodding a bit and looked back at the paper “That definitely got her attention.”

“Sam” Rachel said softly, her voice trembling as her eyes lifted to look at her friend. She bit her lip and she looked terrified “I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t.”

“But what if it pisses her off and she comes after me? I mean, she knows my address? My dress size? There is no telling what kind of information she could get.”

Sam frowned softly and moved to her friend. She slid her hands onto her hips and gave them a squeeze “Don’t go. We can get a restraining order if she goes crazy. Maybe we can talk to Julie and have her back off?”

“Oh, right, like me and Julie are best friends.” Rachel said with a sigh. She dropped her head and laid it on her arms as she laid it on the island. She couldn’t believe her life.

Sam sighed, rubbing her back lightly “Rach, we will figure something out.”

Rachel started to bang her head against the counter top. She had no idea how she got to this level. How had her life taken this turn? All she wanted was to be on Broadway, do plays, have a simple life. Now she was terrified to hang out in a theater that had been home for nearly two years. She hated it.

Suddenly she stood upright, her eyes searching the room. When they landed on what she was looking for, she moved around the island and snatched the envelope off the fridge. She pointed at the number and looked at Sam “I am going to call her. I am going to talk to her where she can’t touch me or physically threaten me or look me in the eyes and intimidate me. I am going to talk to her like an adult, tell her to back off, that I will not be going to dinner, and I am not interested once and for all.”

Sam stared at her friend, shaking her head a little bit “I’m not so sure that is a good idea. Maybe we should just call the cops and let them know what is going on. I am sure they know who Santana is. I am sure they could put some warning out or something.”

“No. I am not a chicken. If there is one thing Rachel Berry never does it’s back down from a challenge. I am going to talk to her.  She will not run my life.”

“Rachel, are you sure!?” Sam bit her lip, knowing that arguing was a bad idea.

Rachel nodded “Absolutely.” She had already dug her phone out and was starting to put the numbers in one by one.

Sam shook her head, sighing a bit “Alright. But put it on speaker so I can hear. In case you need help or something.”

Rachel nodded and pressed call before putting it on speaker and setting the phone on the counter.

“Rachel Berry” Santana’s husky voice came onto the other end. Rachel could tell she was smirking just by her tone.

“What?” Rachel blinked “How did you know?”

“Same way I knew your dress size and your address, sweetie. Santana Lopez is everywhere.”

Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. It was enough to light her fire. “Listen to me, Santana Lopez, and listen to me good. I have no interest in you. I do not want to date you. I don’t want to go to dinner with you. I don’t want to sleep with you in any way, shape or form. You are not my type. You are rude and gross. The way you carry yourself is completely grotesque. You cheat on your girlfriend, you use money to buy love, and you toss something away when you are done with it. I would be just another prize and I am not a prize to be had, do you hear me? I could never trust you. I deserve to be with someone who wants me and only me and makes me feel loved and incredible without the use of money.”

She took a breath and glanced at Sam who nodded quickly. She needed to continue so she didn’t lose her nerve.

Rachel nodded and looked back at the phone “My point is that you need to stop! Stop sending me things, stop talking to me when we are in the same room, and stop touching me!” She growled and nodded at the phone as if Santana could really even see it.

There was silence in the pause and Rachel and Sam looked at each other.  Was she still there?

“Um, Santana?” Rachel stuttered “Are you there?”

“Mhm” A soft hum filled the speaker “I was just imaging the things you can do with that obviously talented mouth of yours.”

Rachel gasped.

Sam gasped.

Santana laughed softly “Look at that, I’m not even touching you and I’m making you gasp.”

“Santana!” Rachel brought a fist down against the phone, shutting it off and ending the call. She looked up at her friend and shook her head “Did you hear that!? I…what…how…” She stammered her rubbing her temple in disbelief. 

“Damn” Sam said softly, shaking her head “I honestly don’t think she knows what no means.”

“What am I going to do?” Rachel mumbled softly.

Sam shrugged, looking back at the paper and reading it over again. She held it up and looked to Rachel “Call the police and send them to this address instead of you tomorrow night?”

“I don’t think we have enough to get her arrested” Rachel said softly, looking at her phone “I mean, a creepy phone conversation, a nice dress and flowers, and touching my arm aren’t exactly grounds for assault.”

Sam sighed and looked at the paper again “Do you think she is really going to flip if you don’t show?”

Rachel shrugged, throwing her arms up in defeat and shaking her head “Who knows?” 

Suddenly her phone let out a ding and Rachel glanced at the screen. She gasped and rolled her eyes “Shit, now she is texting me. I should have blocked my number.”

“Rachel, she probably already had your number. She is playing cat and mouse but she holds all the cards.”

Rachel knew she was right. Santana probably already knew everything about her. It was terrifying and infuriating. 

“What’s it say?” Sam asked, nodding to the phone.

Rachel pursed her lips to the side and shook her head.

“Come on, what does it say?”

Rachel rolled her eyes and read it out “I’m so hot right now.”

Sam laughed softly. It wasn’t in amusement, but disbelief.

“I can’t believe her.”

Sam marched over and grabbed the phone from Rachel, typing out a message and sending it before Rachel could say no.

“Hey! Sam! What did you say? Why did you do that!?”

“Trust me” Sam said with a nod. “I told her that she had a girlfriend and any other whore in New York to take her frustrations out on. She needs to learn she can’t dirty talk you.”

The phone let out a ping again and Sam opened the message reading it. “Oh Jesus.”

“What!?” Rachel snatched the phone and read it “None of them compare to you. You have class. That is totally hot.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head “At least she knows I have class.”

Sam laughed a little and looked at her “What are you going to do? I actually am starting to think she likes you.”

“She is playing a game. She realizes the confident badass doesn’t work so she is trying…” She motioned at the phone and shrugged “She is trying sensitive sweet talker now! It is not going to work.”

Sam shrugged, leaning against the island staring at her friend “We need a plan.”

“For what?”

“For what you are going to do. She is obviously not going away, Rach.”

Rachel knew it was true. She bit the inside of her cheek, chewing it softly as she looked at her phone. She looked at the flowers and the dress. She looked at the note and the phone number. She had no idea what to do.

Sam broke the silence, a smirk on her lips “What if you showed up, in the dress, tomorrow night but you had a date?”

“Huh?” Rachel looked at her friend like she was talking jibberish “I am pretty sure that is what Santana has in mind tomorrow night.”

“No, I mean, with someone else. What if you showed up late at the same restaurant, wore her dress, but was with someone else and act like you totally forgot she was going to be there. That would drive her crazy!”

“Yeah, so crazy she might literally leap onto my table and strangle me senseless!”

“She wouldn’t in public. She has a reputation to protect. Maybe being stood up would take a blow to her ego.” Sam nodded excitedly, laughing a bit.

“And then she will just kill me in private.”

“No, she will be so mortified that she will get the hint. A player doesn’t like hearing no but they know their way around it. But, hate being told yes and being lied to. There is no way to get around that.” Sam gave a clap, loving her idea.

Rachel shook her head but didn’t argue. She stared at her phone and let out a sigh. She chewed her lower lip then looked up at Sam with a shrug “You really think that will work? That she would really get the message if I stand her up for someone else?”

“It would be like giving her a taste of her own medicine. I mean, think about it. I bet you all her old girlfriends just wanted attention from her then they would see her on the town with someone else. It would be like doing exactly that to her! She would get a taste of how it feels.”

Rachel nodded her head a little bit, thinking it over. It was worth a shot. She tapped her fingers on the counter top and looked up at her roommate with a nod “Let’s do it. Let’s show her what it feels like to want attention and not get it.”

Sam squealed, slapping the counter excitedly “I am SO being your date.”

“But you aren’t gay!” Rachel said with a laugh “She is going to know it’s a set up.”

“How will she know?”

Rachel looked at her like she had a third arm hanging out of her forehead.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes “Fine. But I am going to be at the bar watching.”

“Deal.” Rachel picked up her phone and started to text.

“Wait, what are you doing!? You can’t tell her you’re coming, then the whole pretending you didn’t know she was going to be there thing won’t work!”

Rachel laughed a bit “I’m not! I’m finding a date, silly!”

Sam grinned, nodding a bit and leaned over to look at her phone. The two of them huddled around the phone as Rachel searched her contacts, looking for a friend that would be down with the plan. It was definitely going to be an interesting next 24 hours.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god, Rach, you look so hot” Samantha said in a giggle as the three girls rode in a cab toward the restaurant where they knew Santana would be waiting.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked down over herself. The dress was spectacular and she had taken extra care on her hair and makeup that night. She knew she looked good but she still felt like maybe it wouldn’t be believable enough.

“Hey” Samantha reached over and put her hands over Rachel’s where they fidgeted in her lap. She dipped her head to catch Rachel’s brown eyes and nodded when she found them. “You look great. This is going to be amazing. You are a superstar, you can do anything. If they held awards for acting on fake dates I know you’d be a shoe in for the win after tonight. I have faith in you.”

“I wouldn’t have signed up for this if I didn’t think you could pull it off, Rach” The other girl in the car joined in with a sincere tone.

Sara was a mutual friend of both Rachel and Samantha. They had met her doing their current play but she had left just a few months after it opened for personal reasons. Personal meaning she got knocked up and decided being a wife and mother was better than being on Broadway. Rachel had to admit, she admired the girl, but she wasn’t sure she could have made the same decision.

“I feel like I am going to vomit” Rachel mumbled. She could handle reciting lines written for a play or movie or even t.v. show. She could do it without thinking and know that she was believable. But having to adlib all night, as herself, knowing that a pair of eyes would be studying her every move? That was nerve wracking.

“You’ll be fine” Samantha nodded again.

The car pulled to a stop outside the restaurant now and Rachel felt her heart leap into her throat. She looked up at the building and immediately had to choke down bile rising toward her mouth. 

“Thanks” Sam said with a smile, handing over the fare for their ride before sliding out and onto the street. She reached back to help Rachel out, then Sara, before closing the door. As the cab sped off the three of them looked up at the elegant building.

It was a place Rachel had only dreamed about eating. It was one of the fanciest places on earth, she was sure of it. But it was also a place where a salad cost $27. As beautiful as it was, it was just too rich for Rachel’s blood. And her wallet. So to be standing here now, on a fake date, was kind of bitter sweet. If she ever got to eat here she had wanted it to be special. Now it was tainted for life. 

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and nodding. She had to push everything else away and focus on the task at hand. Operation balloon pop was a go.

“You alright?” Sara asked, leaning over a bit to try and see Rachel’s face.

Rachel nodded and opened her eyes, looking at her friend “Super.” She glanced at her roommate then back to her date, smiling now more sincerely “Thank you for doing this. I hope going on a fake lesbian date isn’t going to harm your marriage.”

Sara laughed and shook her head “Hell no. Marcus just asked if I was bringing you home for a little fun after.”

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Sara laughed “Ever since I told him I played switch hitter in college he’s been on this threesome kick. I’m going to hate disappointing him tonight.”

“Me too” Rachel mumbled sarcastically before letting out a laugh. The joking and casual talking was helping to calm her down.

“Alright” Samantha gave a nod of her head and looked up at the other two girls “We know the plan, right?”

Both of them nodded in unison.

Samantha smiled and held out her phone, handing it to Rachel, before Rachel switched and gave her own phone to her friend. “Just remember no matter what I say, don’t react. Don’t let her know you’re even getting texts from me.”

Rachel nodded and put the phone into her tiny clutch purse before looping her arm with Sara’s giving a nervous squeeze “I am going to go in now. I will text you in about ten minutes.”

Both girls nodded again and like a kid being released into a candy store with no parents and a handful of dollars, Samantha gave a giddy skip toward the door, asking immediately to be seated at the bar.

As Samantha slid onto a stool and asked for a cosmo, her eyes scanned the tables for that familiar head of black hair. She wasn’t hard to spot. A smile came to her lips when she saw the fiery Latina sitting at a table, alone. She couldn’t tell if she was mad or annoy yet. She didn’t seem to have any expression on her face. She sat calmly, so it seemed, sipping on whatever cocktail she had ordered. 

Thanking the bartender for her drink, she picked up a menu and pretended to browse it while she kept her eyes on Santana. She had the perfect angle. She could see her face but she was set at an angle where Santana couldn’t see her out of the corner of her eye. Not that she would do anything to draw attention and make her look, but just in case, she would hope she could blend in anyway.

Ten minutes passed and the phone in Rachel’s clutch went off. It was a message from Sam telling them to enter now. She reminded her to keep her eyes on Sara the entire time, not wanting to show interest in anything but her hot date.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled, looking at Sara with a nod “Alright, babe, let’s go make eye sex in public.”

Sara gave a little giggle and the two girls strolled into the building like they owned the place.

Luckily the table they were seated at was on the opposite side of the room from where Santana sat and Rachel was able to sit with her back facing the girl. She knew that if she had to have her in her line of sight she would want to look to see if Santana was watching and it would give it away. She had to focus on only the girl in front of her. It wasn’t hard, Sara was beautiful. Bright blue eyes, flowing long blonde hair, and a thousand watt smile made this fake date more than tolerable.

Santana had taken notice of the blonde upon entering the restaurant as well. She smirked and gave her a one over as she walked by. It wasn’t until the two of them parted to take seats that Rachel had come into view, having been blocked by the taller girl, that Santana’s face faltered in it’s calm demeanor. As much as Santana prided herself on being cool as a cucumber, there was no denying the look of confusion and shock she had gotten on her face when she saw the girl she was waiting for there with another woman.

Rachel sighed as she sat down, taking the menu and opening it to busy her eyes, even though she would have to physically turn around to look at Santana. She needed to look like she was really there to dine, right?

Sara smirked as she slid into her seat, biting her lip as she looked across to Rachel “Do you think she saw us?”

Rachel nodded and reached her hand across the table, sliding her fingers between her friend’s, giving them a gentle squeeze “There is no way she didn’t. Santana has some sort of radar for me.”

Just then, her clutch buzzed and very casually Rachel used her other hand, her hidden hand, to slide the phone out and onto the table. She pushed a button and read the message.

Sara kept the smile on her face and leaned in as if telling Rachel a secret, reading the message too.

_ Jaw dropped. She knows you’re here. _

Rachel took a deep breath and felt her heart skip a beat. She could swear she could feel the heat of Santana’s eyes on the back of her head now.

Santana stared in disbelief for a long moment before shaking her head and pulling out her phone. There was a sudden look of determination on her face as she typed out a message then glanced up at the table to see Rachel’s reaction.

She didn’t get it. Instead the phone Sam held buzzed and she read the message meant for Rachel.

_ You’re late. I won’t wait on you all night. I have a fuck date in two hours that I won’t be missing. _

The idea to switch phones so Rachel would not get any of these texts was the best idea Samantha had had when making the plan. She knew Rachel would read them, react, and the plan would be shot. Having her be clueless to what Santana was saying would help sell the act of the fake date.

_ You’ve got her attention big time. Crank up the touching and flirting. _

Another simple push of a button to open the message and Rachel smiled. She leaned across the table, letting Sara see the screen and the two of them looked deep into each other’s eyes as if they had been in love for years. Rachel let her lips brush by her ear, whispering softly “Pretend I am saying something funny” before pulling back to settle in her seat.

Sara let out a sexy little giggle and bit her lip, looking at Rachel as if she had just had the sexiest idea in the world. The girl lifted her hand and gave a little nibble to Rachel’s knuckles where they were interlocked with her own.

Santana swallowed hard when Rachel leaned in. That dress made her ass look good, as she had known it would. It also showed off the breasts she had and she knew that the other girl she was with had definitely had a straight shot down Rachel’s cleavage. Santana had to bite her lip as jealousy rose in her throat.

Jealousy? She was actually jealous of this other girl? Santana shook her head and looked away, clearing her throat and taking a sip of her drink as she tapped out another message and sent it, still trying to play as if she didn’t know Rachel was there with another girl.

_ When you show, I’m asking for dessert to go and I’m going to eat it off your tight body. My tongue doesn’t miss a spot, so hurry up. _

Samantha read the text and bit her lip. Damn that was kind of hot. She had to remind herself how gross vaginas were or she might find herself wanting to experience this tongue too. 

She laughed at herself, typing out a message to Rachel.

_ She wants you so bad she is probably soaking her seat right now. She hasn’t taken her eyes off you since you walked in. Make it hurt, babe. _

Another inconspicuous touch of a button and Rachel read the message in a sexy little whisper as Sara and her now sat with their faces huddled together intimately, as if no one else in the world existed.

“Put your hand on my thigh. Don’t be shy about it either.” Sara whispered to Rachel before touching a little kiss to her lips. 

Rachel didn’t hesitate and she found the smooth thigh immediately. She ran her fingers up and down the length of the inside of her leg a few times before letting her fingers sneak under the hem of the tiny skirt Sara wore. 

Sara giggled, biting her lip as she stared at Rachel and let out a soft whisper “This is exactly why I slept with girls in college. They are so gentle about everything.”

Rachel let out a giggle of her own and for anyone watching, these two looked like they couldn’t get enough of one another.

Santana’s cool composure was gone now. It was now a mixture of anger and jealousy. Why she was jealous she didn’t know. She was Santana Lopez, she could have any girl in the world. She didn’t need to be jealous of some prude who wouldn’t put out for her and thought she was too good for her. Fuck Rachel Berry, she didn’t need her.

_ You missed your chance. I hope you have nightmares about all of the amazing orgasms you just missed out on. _

The phone went off and Samantha scooped it up so quickly she almost dropped it. She bobbled it in her hands like it was a hot potato before finally getting a grip on it and looking at the screen. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn’t believe how quickly Santana lost her cool! She must really have thought Rachel was just playing hard to get.

_ Go in for the kill. _

Rachel read the newest message and without hesitation she pushed her lips against Sara’s in an immediately passionate kiss. The hand on her thigh slid higher, though Rachel had mind enough not to really touch the girl, she did make it look like that was what was going on.

Sara let out a moan into Rachel’s mouth, a moan loud enough to cause a few people nearby to look. 

Sam watched with wide eyes. Had she not known her friends were acting, she might really think they were getting it on at the table.

Santana stood from her chair so quickly it fell backwards and onto the floor with a thud. She growled as her eyes narrowed and she stared at the two girls who were completely ignoring her. Why was she so jealous? Santana Lopez does not get jealous, damn it!

Both hands slapped the top of the table, causing more than a few people to look her way. She growled, flustered, as she fumbled with her things to pull out some money for the drinks she had consumed that night. She tossed more than enough for the bill onto the table then stormed her way through the crowded tables out, nearly tripping more than once before she finally found herself outside and into the cool night New York air.

Samantha watched in awe as the girl breezed past her. She couldn’t believe it. She watched to make sure Santana got into a cab and took off before quickly paying for her drink and sliding off the stool and rushing toward her friends.

“Oh my god!” Samantha crouched down near the table, a grin from ear to ear on her lips as she looked at the two girls “Did you see that?”

Sara laughed, nodding her head “That was her? The tall exotic looking one with nice tits?”

Sam nodded.

Rachel sighed, putting a hand to her face “Is she really gone?”

The other two nodded, laughing softly together.

“You did it, babe.” Sara said as her hand now reached out and rubbed Rachel’s shoulder gently.

“She was so pissed. You should have seen her face.” Samantha said with a delighted giggle. “Rachel, holy shit, you two looked like you were about to rip each other’s clothes off. There is no way she didn’t get the message.”

“Speaking of” Sara reached down and pulled at Rachel’s hand between her legs, laughing as she set it back on top of the table “You can have that back now.”

Rachel blushed and looked at her friend, giving a shrug “I was just going for realism.”

“I didn’t mind. You could have really touched me and I wouldn’t have cared. It was pretty hot, Rach. Marcus isn’t going to know what hit him when I get home.”

The three girls burst into laughed, Rachel shaking her head as she pulled out some cash and laid it on the table “We better get out of here before we get arrested for public displays of affection or sex in public or something.”

“No shit” Sam said with a soft laugh as she stood, pulling out some money and tossing it down as well. 

Sara contributed to the pile. The girls never even ordered, they had only sipped the waters they had been given, but just in case the water was $30 a glass. Besides, they were sure the server didn’t appreciate them getting it on at their table. It was more than a generous thank you for unknowingly helping them with their plan.

The three girls linked arms and walked out of the building with their heads held high, and a few people’s eyes glued to them as they went. In that moment, Rachel felt like a super star. All eyes on her. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but hey, she would take what she would get.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Julie had been suspended a week for the slap to Rachel. Of course her representatives had told the media she had been battling some sort of illness, something that was tragic enough to keep her down for a week, but not too tragic she couldn’t come back from. Rachel had rolled her eyes when she read how brave Julie was being and how much she missed the play.

It was a nice break from the drama the leading lady brought to the theater and it was nice to see her understudy getting some attention. She was an angel. She was sweet, not fake sweet, and she was humble. She was talented and she deserved it unlike the spoiled brat that was Julie Nickels. Rachel kind of hoped she would never come back, but she could never get that lucky.

The week had been peaceful and without fear of accidentally running into Santana lurking around backstage, Rachel had returned to loving what she did and hanging out afterwards with the cast. She felt rejuvenated, like she had a whole new lease on life. Nothing could bring her down.

Or so she thought.

The moment Julie’s suspension was lifted, the star was bursting through the door and making a beeline for Rachel’s dressing room. She was pounding on the door so hard it nearly splintered under her fist.

Rachel jumped at the sudden thundering against the wooden door, glancing at Sam with wide eyes. Her friend just shrugged and shook her head.

“Answer it” Rachel whispered softly.

Samantha gave her head a more enthusiastic shake.

Rachel’s eyes went wide and she sighed “You are such a chicken shit.” Rachel gulped down some air and stood, walking to the door to crack it open to see who it was.

The crack was all Julie needed and she shoved the door open wide, bursting into the door and causing Rachel to tumble back.

“You!” The super star pointed at the tiny brunette “This is all your fault! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you. You are after everything I have because you are jealous. You are trying to get me fired so you can weasel your way in and take my place.”

“I…” Rachel shook her head, her voice so small she wasn’t even sure Julie heard it “I would never. I don’t want your part, I didn’t do anything.”

“Shut your lying mouth!” Julie growled “You can’t fool me. First you go after my career and then you go after my girlfriend!”

“What? No!” Rachel shook her head so fast it almost looked like it might fly off her neck. “I don’t want Santana!”

“Stop lying or I will smack your tongue out of your mouth!”

“HEY!” Samantha suddenly found her voice and stood from her chair, stepping between the raging psycho and her huddled friend “You better back the fuck off before I slap the tongue out of your mouth, golden child!”

“What did you call me?”

“You heard me” Sam said with an emphasis on every word she spoke. She lifted her finger and pointed in Julie’s face now “Now back up before I back you up.”

“Sam she’s not worth losing your job” Rachel pulled at her friend but she didn’t budge.

“My business isn’t with you, it’s with that harlot girlfriend stealer behind you!” Julie’s finger thrust at Rachel again.

This time the tiny girl seemed to grow as she stood upright and pointed right back “I told you once, twice, three times and I will tell you again. I don’t want your girlfriend! It’s not my fault you can’t keep her interested enough not to cheat on you. You have no right blaming me for that!”

“You watch your mouth!” Julie screamed again, trying to lunge at Rachel but Sam stood tall, keeping the star from her friend.

“Back up!” The two girls yelled and Julie’s eyes went wide. She looked at the two and realized they weren’t afraid of her. She blinked and suddenly her rage seemed to disappear.

Rachel blinked. Her eyes shifted a little bit and she wondered what had just happened.

Samantha kept her guard up, her arms folding now as she stared down Julie. “Leave.” She said firmly.

“And tell Santana to leave me alone. Obviously it’s hurting your relationship and making you act crazy.” Rachel added as firmly as she could.

Julie clenched her jaw and bit back wanting to yell at the girl again “Fuck off you harlot.” She growled, pointing at her again, though the same fire just wasn’t there this time. She looked almost sad, or vulnerable. “We don’t have a relationship anymore thanks to you.”

“What?” Rachel perked an eyebrow, jaw dropping.

“Come again?” Samantha mumbled, shock on her face.

Julie’s eyes shifted and for a moment Rachel thought she might cry. The moment faded, quickly, and Julie steeled herself and glared at Rachel “She ended it. She told me you confessed your feelings for her and it just wasn’t fair to keep me around when she didn’t care about me anymore.”

“WHAT?” Rachel’s own rage was building now.

Sam reached back and arm and held her friend back, stepping forward toward Julie “She’s lying. Rachel hates Santana. Hates her with a passion. Never wants to see her face again for as long as she lives.”

“Yeah” Rachel agreed with a nod, taking a breath to calm the anger that had boiled up. “Although hate is a strong word.” Rachel added, with a shrug “But I really can’t stand her. I definitely don’t have any positive feelings toward her at all.”

“You’re lying” Julie growled, her rage starting to build again “I can see it in your eyes. You have that look, the same look they all do after Santana fucks them and leaves them. You are silently begging for her to come back and choose you.”

“What!” Rachel’s rage built again and Samantha had to physically turn and put her hands on Rachel’s shoulders to hold her back.

“She’s trying to rile you up, don’t bite into it” Sam whispered, trying to calm her friend before turning back to look at Julie once more. “Santana is lying. She’s manipulating you. Rachel never had sex with her. Rachel hasn’t had sex in almost two years.”

“Sam!” Rachel punched her friend’s arm and blushed, hiding her face now.

Sam gave an amused smirk but it faded as she looked Julie in the eyes “Jules, Santana is no good for you. Look at what you’ve become. You’re a raging lunatic after an innocent girl just because she dumped you. Look around you…” She motioned to the theater where they stood “You built this place. You made it what it is. You don’t need Santana to make a name, you have a name. You are Julie fucking Nickels.”

Sam wanted to puke at her words. She couldn’t believe she was saying this.

Rachel dropped her hands from her face and stared at her friend in horror. Was she dreaming right now?

Julie looked around and nodded. It seemed to work because she smiled and looked back at Samantha “You’re right. Fuck Santana. I am Julie Nickels, Tony nominated actress, Broadway legend. I don’t need her feeding off my fame to get what she wants!”

“Exactly!” Sam faked a smile. 

“Hold up, did she just say she was a legend?” Rachel mumbled, trying not to hurl.

Julie grinned again, the little smile that they had all seen before. It was the one that told the world she demanded attention and deserved it even more.  “You are so right! Thank you…” Julie glanced up and down at Sam, searching for something before she nodded and waved her hand “whatever your name is. And you” she pointed at Rachel and shrugged “You can have her.”

“My name is Samantha!”

“I don’t want her!”

The shouts came at the same time but Julie didn’t care. She was walking down the corridor toward her dressing room. She had her head held high and didn’t excuse herself as she walked through a crowd of cast members. 

“Oh great, you inflated her ego AND got her completely out of the way so I have no excuse to use on Santana anymore.” Rachel mumbled, throwing her makeup brush against the wall.

“My name is Samantha, god damn it.” She mumbled through gritted teeth as she slammed the door and went back to her vanity.

“Sam! Do you realize what you just did? Why couldn’t you have told her to forgive Santana and beg her to take her back? Now Julie is out of the picture and Santana can be all prowly on me because she is single and it’s okay!”

“I’m sorry! Jesus, she looked like she was about to eat your head, I had to do something!”

“Inflate her ego and take the biggest obstacle out of the way? Good going” Rachel sighed and let her head drop against the vanity, banging it a few times.

“Do you really think Santana told her those things?” Sam asked softly as she ran a comb through her hair.

Rachel shrugged. Santana was capable of anything.

The two girls sat in silence with their own thoughts for a long time. Rachel was pretty sure her life was over. Rachel had no excuse now and she already knew no was not a good enough answer. She had no idea what to do now. Making the girl jealous and standing her up had only seemed to make Santana more desperate to get to her. Rachel was trapped. Why did she have to be so hot? Why couldn’t she be an ugly lesbian that Santana would have never looked at twice? Damn her good Jewish genes.

“I want to move to Peru.” Rachel mumbled after a long moment, breaking the silence.

“Hmmm” Sam hummed as she touched up the base foundation on her face “Are there big spiders there?”

Rachel laughed and lifted her head, looking at her friend with a grin “I will buy a big can of raid.”

Sam nodded and gave her friend a wink “Deal. Now let’s get our hair and makeup done so we can get this show on the road.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Santana what are you doing here?” Rachel gasped as she opened the door to her apartment. It was three in the morning and being the light sleeper Rachel was Santana had barely had to knock on the door to wake her.

Santana stood in her doorway, her eyes feasting on the sight before her. Little Rachel had a tight tank top on, no bra that she noticed, and little tiny shorts on. Her hair was a mess, but not in a scary way. She could picture running her fingers through that messy hair as it was spread across her pillow next to her. 

“Stop staring at me!” Rachel groaned and folded her arms over her chest. “And tell me what the Hell you are doing here. I never invited you. You are getting creepy.”

“I had to see you” Santana said softly, her hand reaching out now to lightly slide it along Rachel’s arm.

“Don’t touch me.” Rachel growled and stepped back to take herself out of arm length.

“I heard that Jules came after you today, I wanted to make sure you were okay. She can be vicious sometimes.”

“I’m fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Truth be told, had Sam not been there, Rachel wasn’t sure what Julie would have done to her.

“Oh good. My heart would have broken had my breaking up with Jules caused you any harm at all.” Santana stepped into the doorway now, her shoulder leaning against it to hold herself up as she looked Rachel over again. “You’re so precious, like a flower. You’re beautiful and tiny. You should be enjoyed, not stomped on by a bitch like Julie.”

“Santana you’re making me uncomfortable.” Rachel stepped back again, her eyes on the taller girl that was now basically invading her entire world, her safe haven.

“I’m sorry, Rachel. I had the best intentions in mind.” Santana somehow managed to keep her voice calm, almost angelic in tone, really selling the sweet good natured thing she was going for. It sent a shiver down Rachel’s spine.

“Please leave. I don’t want you here, ever. I am going to call the cops.”

“Please Rachel don’t do that.” Santana pushed off the door frame now and backed up out into the hallway, her hands lifted in surrender. 

Rachel smiled, glad that she had taken a hint.

“I just really like you, Rachel Berry. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little “I doubt that. You are just saying that so I feel bad for you and let my guard down.”

“No, Rachel, I swear. The other night when you were at dinner with the other woman, god…” Santana shook her head, putting a hand over her heart “I was so jealous. I don’t get jealous Rachel.”

Rachel bit her lip. She had to take a breath and act surprised that Santana mentioned dinner “You saw that?”

Santana nodded her head slowly “I did. I wanted to go over there and rip that girl out of her chair and tell her you were mine…”

“I’m not!” Rachel said firmly but quietly, not wanting to wake Sam up.

“I know” Santana nodded quickly “That’s why I didn’t. But in that moment, seeing that? I wanted to make you mine so badly. I wanted to have that right to rip someone out of their chair if they touched you.”

 

Rachel felt her heart leap and her gut tighten. Had Santana not been so creepy about it that might actually be really sweet. She had to shake her head of the thoughts and speak firmly “That will never happen. I don’t like you. I don’t trust you. I feel like a prize, Santana. Like I’m the huge fluffy unicorn hanging in the booth and you keep buy ball after ball after ball trying to knock down the bottles to get me. Then what, huh? You carry me around for the day so everyone knows you won and when you get home what do you do? Toss me in your prize closet next to the huge fluffy shark and the matching pink snakes and the oversized blow up hammer. You don’t care about me, you just care about having me long enough for everyone to see then end up tossing me aside.”

Santana frowned a bit and for a moment Rachel thought the frown might be real. She couldn’t tell but she definitely didn’t have the scary but kind of hot gleam of seduction in her eyes at the moment.

“Rachel” Santana said softly, her tone moving from the sweet angelic to a heavy hearted sadness “You aren’t the type to just toss aside.”

“Damn right” Rachel said with a huff, her brows knitting together in a scowl.

Santana nodded her head and took a chance, stepping back into the doorway for a better look at Rachel “I’ve never found a girl I wanted to keep the way I want to keep you. If you were a stuffed unicorn I would sleep next to you every night, re-stuff you and patch you if you ever tore, and wash you so you stayed shiny and new looking.”

Rachel laughed softly. She immediately bit her lip and stomped her foot, shaking her head “No” She said softly, but the smile remained. Damn it, why was that so cute? Stupid stuffed animal analogy being cute.

Santana smiled when she heard Rachel laugh. She stepped into the apartment now fully but kept her distance “You have a cute laugh.”

“Santana” Rachel shook her head and pointed at the door “I think you need to leave now.” She needed to leave because that damn unicorn story had nearly melted Rachel’s heart.

Santana nodded slowly and stepped back out of the door and leaned against the doorframe again. She folded her arms and gave Rachel a tiny smile as she looked her over. This time it wasn’t a hungry glance, but one full of adoration. She looked like she might actually be looking at Rachel as a person and not just a piece of meat.

Rachel licked her lips and sighed, lifting a hand to her eyes and rubbing her fingers there. Her eyes were burning with exhaustion.  “Listen, Santana” She finally said as her hand dropped away and lifted heavy eyes to the woman “We can be friends. It seems like maybe you could use a really good friend. But nothing more than that, alright?”

Santana looked at Rachel for a long moment before finally she nodding her head “I don’t have many friends.”

Rachel let out a soft laugh, shaking her head “Have you seen the way you treat people? It’s not surprising.”

Santana shrugged and gave Rachel a little half smile “I like you, Rachel. You’re the only person who has ever called me out on my shit and stuck by it. Most girls just pretend to be upset as a form of foreplay.”

“I’m not trying to arouse you here, I promise.” Rachel mumbled, her arms crossing again as she looked to the side, rolling her eyes.

“For the first time in my life, I believe you.” Santana nodded softly “And it’s weird.”

Rachel shrugged, looking back to the girl “Well I’m not. I don’t think it’s hot the way you act. I think it’s disgusting.” Okay, so it was kind of sexy, but Rachel would never let her know that.

Santana gave a single nod and looked at her feet. She looked vulnerable for the first time since Rachel had known her.

“I’m sorry” Rachel said softly. She had a big heart, she hated hurting people.

“Don’t be” Santana said with a shake of her head “I deserve it. It’s been years, it’s about time someone stood up to me.”

Rachel perked an eyebrow slightly, her head cocking to the side as she looked at the girl. She wasn’t sure if this was part of her game or not.

“Look, my lifestyle allows me to get away with pretty much whatever I want without consequence. I get to party, have sex, get wild, and not have to worry about anything in the morning. If a problem comes up, I can pay my way out of it. I never have to commit to anything and I don’t have to get hurt.”

“But you’ve had girlfriends? That is a commitment.”

Santana shrugged a bit “Not really. Most of my so called girlfriends were chicks who were really good at eating me out.”

Rachel lifted a hand and shook her head, her eyes flickering between half closed as she looked away in disgust.

“Sorry” Santana smirked. She was not sorry at all.

Rachel motioned her on, rolling her eyes. 

“The girls I date, if you can call it that, had something to offer me too. Aside from good sex. They had ins with certain people or places. So I would use them to build those relationships for myself then when I was in, I would dump them. It was all part of being more powerful, more untouchable.”

Rachel’s brows knitted together and her head shook “That’s horrible.”

Santana shrugged “It makes life easy. When people like you, they do things for you without you having to ask. You can have whatever you want. It’s nice.”

“Sounds lonely” Rachel mumbled.

Santana pursed her lips out to the side in thought and nodded “Hence the girls, Rachel. A new one every night.  You get the excitement of meeting someone new and the joy of never having to see them again if you don’t want. It’s totally win-win.”

“Sounds lonely.” Rachel repeated “Haven’t you met anyone amazing enough that you want to keep them around? You know, like someone you instantly clicked with and you wanted them around all the time to get to know and spend time with. You know? Be like a friend to, even? Someone who has things in common. Someone you can go to a movie with?”

Santana laughed “I don’t do movies.”

Rachel huffed folding her arms “Your loss. Movies are incredible. I love movies.”

Santana’s lips curled into a slow smile and once more she looked at Rachel in that soft way. The way that showed she was interested in her on a level that went deeper than her flesh.

Rachel shivered. It wasn’t cold, but the way Santana looked at her was just….intense. She bit her lip and took a deep breath to try and compose herself. “It’s late, you should go.”

Santana gave a little nod and her eyes met Rachel’s. When their gazes locked, Rachel felt another shiver slide through her spine and Santana gave a little bite to her bottom lip. “You have a goodnight, Rachel. Sweet dreams.”

Rachel nodded and folded her arms, looking away now. She couldn’t stare into those eyes any more. “Thank you. You too, Santana.”

Santana gave her one last smile and pushed off the doorframe, stepping back into the hallway and turned to leave. She stopped and took a step back, peeking her head back in and nodded “I’ll see you around, Rachel.”

Rachel nodded and gave a little wave with her fingers. She watched the door until she was sure Santana was gone then quickly rushed to slam the door and lock it. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She was so glad she was gone. As creepy as it had been, she had actually learned something about the girl. Maybe they really could be friends.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“What? Friends!? Rachel are you insane?” Samantha nearly choked on her cereal at Rachel’s confession the next morning.

“What was I supposed to do? She showed up here in the dead of night and I don’t think she was going to leave until she got something. Or was hauled off in handcuffs.”

“Then call the damn cops!” Sam wiped her mouth, still coughing softly.

“I couldn’t” Rachel admitted with a soft bite to her lip. “I mean, once she stopped trying to be overly sexual with me, she was actually kind of sweet.”

“She is playing you, Rach. Play-ing-you.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked at the bagel she had in her hand. She knew it sounded crazy, but it was true. “You should have seen her. She looked….vulnerable. She even smiled. Not a creepy I want to fuck you smile but a sweet one. Like she was really listening to what I was saying.”

“It’s an act. She is flipping gears.”

“Maybe” Rachel mumbled and put her chin in her hand as she leaned against the island. She couldn’t stop thinking about the stuffed unicorn speech. Call her a softie but it had been cute.

“Rachel I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m not. We are friends and nothing more. If she tries anything I won’t hesitate to call the cops. She has been warned.”

The girl shook her head and lifted her spoon, stuffing a bite into her mouth “I fill fink you nuts.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Yef mom” Sam mumbled and stuck out her tongue, showing her half chewed food.

“Gross” Rachel tossed a piece of bagel at her and looked back down at her hands. She pulled little pieces apart here and there, trapped in thought for a moment. She shrugged and looked up, smiling a little bit “She said she’s never had a friend before.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

“That’s what I said” Rachel laughed softly “But maybe it will help her. I don’t know, maybe if someone shows interest in her for who she is and not the money she has or the popularity she brings or the sex she gives…maybe if someone took time to get to know her, I don’t know, maybe she will see she doesn’t have to act like she does.”

“You watch too many Disney movies.”

Rachel rolled her eyes “Is it so wrong of me to believe there is a good side in everyone?”

“Yes!” Sam dropped her spoon in her empty bowl, wiping her mouth “I can guarantee there is no good in Julie Nickels.”

“That’s because she sold her soul to the devil for fame.” Rachel mumbled without missing a beat.

The girls looked at each other, smirked, and laughed softly before exchanging a high five.

Sighing, Rachel shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the small town girl in me but something inside me just knows there is a nice girl there waiting to be discovered.”

“Yeah and that nice girl is waiting to discover inside you.” Sam dropped her bowl in the dishwasher now, without rinsing it before kicking the door closed.

“That’s not going to happen. She knows this. She told me she believed I wasn’t trying to play hard to get.”

“I still say it’s a ploy to get you to drop your defenses.”

Rachel shrugged, brushing her hands together to rid them of crumbs before she picked up the napkin she had piled the bagel on and tossed it away “Either way, I want to try. She deserves a chance at a friend.”

Samantha rolled her eyes and gave a shrug as she walked out of the kitchen toward the living room “I’ve known you long enough to know I shouldn’t argue with you when you have your mind set on something.” She called out in a sing song voice as she plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v.

“Good” Rachel said with a smile as she followed her into the room, walking behind the couch toward her bedroom “So don’t argue. Just let me try.”

“Mhm!” She waved her hand in the air from where she lay.

Rachel walked into her room and found her phone, picking it up to see if Santana had tried to call or text. Surprisingly enough, she hadn’t. At that, Rachel gave a firm nod. She definitely was not playing a game. She was sure if she was, she would have tried to send some sort of overly sweet message by now. Satisfied, she walked back out into the living room and sat on the end of the couch, lifting Sam’s feet to sit then letting them come to rest on her lap.

The two girls sat like that for a while, Sam watching t.v. and Rachel reading the paper. It was a good fifteen minutes before Sam looked at her roommate and gave her a smile, using her foot to nudge her side “Hey short stuff?”

“Hmm?” Rachel hummed, not looking up.

“If you need me, I got your back, alright?”

Rachel looked up now at her friend and gave a simple nod of understanding. It was an unspoken thing. She knew that no matter what, Sam would be there. And if Santana tried something, she would rip her head off.

Samantha gave a nod, returning the look before looking back at the t.v. and sighing “I hate daytime t.v.”

“Want to see a movie before we head to the theater?”

Sam nodded and sat up “I’ll go get dressed.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	4. Chapter 4

_ There’s a party tonight. Do you want to come with me, as friends of course? _

Rachel read the message more than once, more times then she could count actually. She tried to read any subtext, hidden messages, or downright naughty innuendo it might hold. Taking into account that the word come had been spelled properly, Rachel decided it had been an honest offer of friendship. She had said she would give Santana a chance, as friends, and this would be a great way to test the waters. They wouldn’t be left alone so it would not feel like it was a date.

After telling Santana she would very much enjoy accompanying her, as friends, she had set out to find an outfit that would be appropriate and classy enough for the evening. 

_ Meet at my place at 8. You can go through my closet. Here’s my address. _

Rachel tapped her finger against her phone, chewing her lip. It was as if Santana had read her mind. She honestly had no idea what sort of attire to wear and decided that if Santana was offering then she would take her up on that offer. She did want to make a good impression on any acquaintances of Santana’s that might be at the party. If they were to be friends, she needed other people Santana knew to like her as well.

“I can’t believe you’re going” Samantha mumbled over her cup of nightly tea.

“You can’t believe it because I am going to a party or you can’t believe it because you aren’t invited?”

“Both! You never party. I have known you for like years and I’ve seen you go to like three parties and you always leave super early.”

“Well I have mapped out the subway system and hours around the address of the party so if I feel the need to leave early, I will” Rachel nodded, pushing her hair off her face. She had done it in a loose ponytail, figuring with wardrobe would also come hair advice. She didn’t want Santana to have to undo too much work to make her acceptable to her friends.

“I can’t believe you’re going to let her dress you. It’s like you’re her little doll now.”

“Hey!” Rachel glared, shaking her head a little bit “That was uncalled for. She is simply from a different lifestyle and if we are to be friends I want to be able to fit in.”

“Rachel you are changing for this girl” Sam said with a soft frown on her lips.

“I am not! If you recall I let you give me a makeover and take me shopping not long after we met.” Rachel folded her arms, giving a little nod.

Sam looked at her friend, shrugged and nodded “True, but you looked like a twelve year old.”

“I was fresh out of high school! I didn’t really care about having any sort of….sex appeal. I was naïve and thought my talent would get me noticed.” Rachel huffed, blushing a little at the memory of her younger self.

“Thank  god I came along or you’d still be getting roles as young girl three” Sam mumbled under her breath, trying not to laugh.

Rachel put her hands on her hips, sighing and rolling her eyes “I told you that you were right and thanked you for helping me. You will never let me live that down, will you?”

“Not ever” Sam chimed in a sing song voice and a huge grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little “Well soon enough I may have a new look that you did not give me and you can take no credit for.”

“I still say it’s weird”

“Friends borrow clothes all the time. You steal things from my closet almost daily”

“Not daily! Just when I haven’t done laundry” Sam’s eyes shifted, trying not to smirk.

“Daily” Rachel mumbled, checking her watch. “It is time for me to go. Don’t wait up. I will text you when I get there so you know I am safe.”

“Mhm” Sam got up, going to her friend and giving her a kiss on the forehead “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, short stuff.”

“That leaves the possibilities wide open” Rachel chirped, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Santana’s apartment building was surprisingly moderate in size. For whatever reason, Rachel had expected her to own the entire building. Maybe she did. She did have money, after all. Shaking away the thoughts, she was let in by the doorman who said that Santana had let him know she was coming. He instructed her what number was Santana’s and said to walk on in, as per Santana’s wishes.

Rachel would never just walk on into someone’s home whom she was not familiar with and she would not start now. Rachel rode the few floors on the elevator and when the cart stop, she stepped into the hallway and looked both ways to find which way the numbers went, following them down to the door that she was told was Santana’s.

Lifting her hand, she knocked lightly figuring if the girl was expecting her she would be heard. When no answer came, Rachel knocked a little louder. Frowning when no response came again, she stepped back, checked her watch and nodded. It was ten to eight, Santana should be home right?

Taking a deep breath, and hoping this wasn’t some sort of set up, Rachel turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Hey, she was told to just walk in right?

“Santana?” Rachel said as her head peeked inside. She didn’t see anyone immediately but there were lights on so someone had to be there. Perhaps she was using the restroom.

Stepping into the apartment fully now, she gently closed the door and folded her hands together as she took a few timid steps forward. She looked left and right, searching for a clue as to where Santana might be. Although the building looked moderate from the outside, the apartment was anything but on the inside. It was lavishly decorated with lots of open space. Each room flowed so effortlessly into the next. She stepped out of the small foyer area and into the living room area. It was a completely open space, the ceiling obviously having been taken out to open the space up even more. Rachel realized that Santana must own the lot above this one too.

Rachel slowly made her way into the huge living room. It was big enough to throw a party in it. It was bigger than her and Sam’s entire apartment. The windows took up the entire wall, it seemed, offering an unrestricted view of the nearby city.

To the right was the kitchen, though no walls separated the rooms, simply just a strip on the floor where the tile ended and the hardwood floors began. 

As Rachel turned away from the kitchen she noticed stairs. That must lead to Santana’s bedroom. She didn’t see any other bedrooms on this level. She saw a bathroom tucked in the corner of the living room and what looked to be some sort of laundry or storage room in the other corner, but no bedrooms. The stairs lead into the part of the room that did have a low ceiling and Rachel figured that ceiling was the floor of her bedroom so after taking a deep breath, she headed that way.

One by one she took the steps, still waiting to hear anything that told her that Santana was there. It wasn’t until she was about five steps from the top that she heard music. A smile came to her lips. That must be why Santana didn’t hear anything, she was getting ready and listening to music.

As Rachel got to the top step, she turned and headed to the only door on the top floor. It was cracked and the music grew louder as she approached. Rachel noticed movement through the crack and she let out a sigh of relief. Santana had not stood her up!

“Santana I-“ Rachel pushed open the door when she reached it only to stop mid-sentence halfway  into the room. The sight she was greeted with was not Santana sorting through clothes and preparing for the party.

Instead she was greeted with breasts. Breasts attached to a completely naked woman. A woman that was not Santana. If that was not Santana, then where was Santana?

That’s when she heard a moan, a low raspy moan that sounded like it came from a voice that was all too familiar. Rachel blinked a few times and as her eyes focused, she realized she had just walked in on Santana and some random girl in the heat of the moment.

“Oh, I…” Rachel tried a quick back pedal, but the door had closed slightly behind her and she ended up running herself right into it, the knob of the door jabbing her right in the ribcage. The groan of pain that left her lips at the sudden stabbing sensation caused the naked stranger to look her way. 

“Holy shit!” The girl toppled backward off the bed, grabbing the sheet as she went. Santana then sat up and looked at the girl “What the fuck?”

“Someone was watching us!”

Santana’s face flickered of confusion, then anger, and her head whipped around toward the door. There was an onslaught of profanities set to explode but when she saw it was Rachel, her face softened and she laughed softly “Oh shit is it eight alright?”

“I wasn’t watching!” Rachel protested in a groan of pain, her hand now cupping against her back, fingers working the sore spot softly “I’m sorry Santana, you didn’t answer your door and the guy who let me into the building said you were expecting me.”

“I was” Santana said with a shrug, not even bothering to cover herself up. “I just lost track of time.”

“I should go.” Rachel mumbled, closing her eyes as her body trembled in pain.

“Don’t go!” Santana got out of bed quickly, holding up a hand toward Rachel “We were finished anyway.”

“I sure as Hell wasn’t” The voice from the floor came.

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head “I don’t even know her name” Santana whispered, putting a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and guiding her into the room further, much to Rachel’s protest. 

“No, really, I should go.” Rachel said with a shake of her head “I think I hurt-“

“This is Rachel” Santana motioned her hand to the girl who was on the floor, tangled in the sheet.

The girl gave an awkward wave and clenched her hand against her chest tighter so the sheet wouldn’t come open “I’m Gale.”

“I apologize Gale, I never meant to intrude.” Rachel whispered softly. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to catch it since having rammed into the doorknob.

“Gale was just leaving.” Santana said with a nod, tossing the girl her clothes. The girl’s jaw dropped and she gave a huff but before she could argue Santana perked an eyebrow and silently threatened her.

Rachel didn’t notice. She barely noticed the fact that Santana was still naked, standing beside her, touching her shoulder. She might feel a bit more awkward if she could breathe.

“Whatever. I am so not calling you back.” Gale climbed to her feet, gathered her clothes, and stormed out of the room, sheet still wrapped around her.

“It’s alright, you weren’t that great anyway!” Santana called with a little wave as the girl slammed the door behind her. Santana let out a soft laugh and looked down to Rachel “Sorry about that. I needed to get my kicks before tonight so I wouldn’t be hitting on you all night.”

Rachel didn’t hear her. All she could hear was her beating heart as her fingers ran over the sore spot on her back. Every time she drew in a breath, a sharp pain ripped through her body. Without warning, a tear slipped from her eye.

“Hey, why are you crying? If I had known you wanted me to hit on you all night I wouldn’t have slept with her…” Santana’s face fell and she dipped her head to get a better look at Rachel “Hey, I’m kidding. Are you okay?”

Rachel shook her head and another tear slipped down her cheek. She tried to pull in a breath and another sharp pain filled her body. Each failed breath in caused more tears to fall.

“Shit, what happened?” Santana shifted now to stand in front of her, crouching a bit as her hands gripped Rachel’s shoulders, trying to see her face.

“I..” Rachel gasped, clenching her eyes closed and shaking her head a bit “door…” She was trying not to cry. She knew if she cried it would make breathing even more impossible “hurt…”

“You hurt yourself on the door?” Santana perked an eyebrow and looked at the door. She didn’t quite get it.

Rachel nodded and motioned to her back, shaking her head again “Can’t…” she took in a gasping breath and wailed out as another sharp pain shot through her.

“You can’t breathe!” Santana stood up quickly “Shit, hold still. Here, come sit.” She slowly guided Rachel to sit on the edge of her bed, nodding a little as her hand rubbed her arm “Just calm down. Focus on slow, easy breaths alright?”

Rachel nodded and tried, but even the smallest of breaths hurt.

“Stay put” Santana said, even though Rachel was not going anywhere. “Just focus.” She backed up, keeping her eyes on her until she reached her closet. She stepped in, grabbed the first sweater she could find, pulled it over her head, then grabbed for a pair of jeans and hopped in them so fast it was almost as if she put both legs in at once. She zipped and buttoned in one easy movement and was back out of her closet and over to Rachel in no time.

“How’s it going?” She whispered softly, kneeling in front of the smaller girl trying to comfort her with her hands on her knees.

“Little better” Rachel mumbled, trying to pull in the smallest breaths she could “Still hurts.” She nodded, reaching back to rub the spot that was now throbbing in pain. She shook her head and wailed out again “Santana I think I need to go to the hospital.”

Santana nodded quickly, got up, turned in a circle, then spotted her shoes. She swept them off the floor then dug out some socks before sitting on her bed next to Rachel and one by one pushed her foot into sock and then shoe, tying a quick little knot in each one before standing again. “Don’t move. I am going to go call a car.” She held her hands up, silently telling the girl to stay as she moved out of the room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time before leaping down the last three and rushing to her phone. 

It was a quick call and Santana was right back up the steps and into her bedroom. “Don’t worry Rachel I’m going to get you checked out at a hospital, alright?” She reached for a hair tie from her dresser and quickly tossed her hair up.

“Santana” Rachel started, shaking her head a little bit. “I can’t…” she was trying to speak but every breath was terrifyingly painful “afford that…”

“Don’t worry about it” Santana said softly, laughing a little bit “You’re sitting here unable to breathe and you’re worried money?” She couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips “You’re adorable.”

Rachel looked up at Santana and gave her best scowl.

“Hey, friends call friends adorable all the time. I think” 

Rachel let out a soft laugh, which caused her to wince in pain.

“Sorry! No more funny business. I am serious from now on.” Santana zipped her lips and threw away the key.

Rachel smiled softly. She liked this side of Santana.

Suddenly there was a buzzer and Santana looked toward the door “Alright that’s our ride.”

Rachel tried to stand, but when she paused and groaned out, Santana shook her head.

“Come here” She whispered softly, stepping to the side of Rachel. She gently slid one arm around Rachel’s back, careful to stay lower than the sore spot. The other arm slid under her knees and without effort she lifted the girl into her arms.

“You alright?” Santana whispered, not wanting to hurt her by carrying her down. 

Rachel nodded and for the first time since ramming herself into the door, she released the spot on her back and lifted her arm to wrap around Santana’s neck for stability.

Santana gave the girl a smile and gently turned to leave the room. She watched her face with every movement she made, not wanting to jar her around and cause her pain. The steps were the hardest and Rachel had gasped a few times, but told her to keep going. They made it the rest of the way without much incident and after a shaky elevator ride to the ground floor, Santana was gently setting Rachel into the back seat of the car.

“The nearest hospital, please. And I swear to god if you hit any bumps on the way I will end your career.” Okay, so it was a little dramatic, but Santana liked to use a bit of intimidation to make sure things got done the way she wanted them.

Santana sat with her hand between Rachel’s shoulders, rubbing as soothingly as she could, trying to help keep Rachel calm. “How you doing?” She whispered softly, her other hand resting on Rachel’s knee.

“I think…” Rachel wheezed, gritting her teeth each time she pulled a breath in “I’ll live.”

Santana smiled softly, lifting her hand off her knee and pushing some of Rachel’s hair off her face “You will. I told you I’d patch you up if you ever tore.”

Rachel felt her heart leap and for the first time since the doorknob had knocked her breathless, she couldn’t breathe for a different reason. That might have been even sweeter than the entire unicorn speech. She just smiled, keeping her eyes on the floor near her feet. She couldn’t let Santana see the dreamy look on her face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You have a fractured rib, Ms. Berry.” The doctor turned on the back lit board and threw the x-ray up, circling the area where the cracked bone was at.

Rachel groaned from where she laid in bed. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back into the pillow.

“Shit” Santana said softly, her eyes on the black and white picture. “You have hot ribs.”

“Shut…up…” Rachel breathed out through her teeth. Since getting to the hospital she had been given pain medication to make breathing easier but it was still a daunting task.

Santana looked at Rachel and smirked “Friends compliment friends on their bones all the time.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back to the doctor “What does…that mean…?”

“Well you’re going to be in a lot of pain for a while. Your breathing should get easier, especially with the help of pain medications, but I recommend at least a week of bed rest to insure you don’t injure yourself further.

“A week?” Rachel’s face twisted as if she were going to yell and cry and vomit all at once.

“That’s bed rest. It could take another 4-6 weeks before you will be completely pain-free and healed. To speed up the process I recommend no strenuous activities which include heavy lifting, dancing, running of any sort. Anything that might overly twist or stretch your back.”

“No sex…” Santana mumbled.

“Santana!” Rachel growled.

“No, she’s right. Absolutely not sex for at least three weeks.” The doctor nodded firmly.

“I’m not having….sex with anyone….right now anyway…” Rachel huffed, glaring at Santana.

“That’s not my fault” Santana smirked and looked back to the doctor. “So, bed rest for a week, nothing fun for at least another month?”

“At the very least. If you take very good care of yourself you can get back to regular activities in about a month.”

“A MONTH!?” Rachel’s eyes went as wide as baseballs “But I have….a show…..to do….”

“A show?” The doctor asked.

“She’s on Broadway. Pretty talented.” Santana said with a nod.

The doctor made a tsk sound and shook his head “Oh, no dear, no singing. You won’t be able to hold a note very long at all. And like I said, no dancing.”

“I am so dead” Rachel whispered, her head falling back to the pillow again. “Dead” she mumbled, shaking her head “I am going….to be fired….and my career….is over.”

“You have a medical excuse for missing the play. You have an understudy. You’re good.” Santana shrugged as if that should have been obvious. “You can get her a doctor’s note, right?”

The doctor nodded.

“Shut up” Rachel mumbled. She was almost sure she would be replaced. The understudy she had was good. She had been picked up just a month or two after Rachel joined the play and hadn’t missed a day. Rachel had always used her as a way to stay good so she couldn’t take her spot. And now she had given the girl a wide open window. She was doomed.

“I want to see you again in a week, Ms. Berry. If you have stayed true to my instructions you should only need pain medication for any sort of accidental tweaking you might do.” The doctor scribbled on a paper and handed it over to Santana “This is her prescription. She should take one every 4-6 hours as needed with pain. No more than that, got it?” 

Santana nodded and looked over to Rachel, smiling very softly “You’re not going to feel a thing pretty soon.”

Rachel sighed, opening her eyes and looking at the girl next to her bed “Whatever. Can I go home now?”

“As soon as I fill out your release forms you are free to go.” He nodded, giving the girls a smile “I will leave the paperwork with the nurses. If you have any other questions, ask them.” He turned to leave then stopped at the door and looked back at Rachel “I mean it, Ms. Berry, a week. If you rush it you will be out of your play longer than need be.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms, giving a soft huff. Stupid doctor, what did he know?

“Hey it could be worse” Santana said with a little shrug of her shoulders. You could have been naked too. Talk about embarrassing!” Santana let out a soft laugh, her hand rubbing Rachel’s arm. She was just trying to make the girl feel better. She felt responsible, even if it had all been a freak accident.

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She did her best to shift away from Santana, but it didn’t really work.

“Hey, why the cold shoulder?” Santana frowned, dropping her hand back to her lap. “I am about to spend more on you, as a friend, then I’ve ever spent on any girl just to get her in bed.”

“Santana” Rachel groaned as she spoke “I don’t need….you to pay….I will call….my dads.”

“It was a joke” Santana mumbled softly “Jesus, do you ever loosen up?”

“Do I ever loosen up!?” Rachel yelled, then cried out, grabbing her back. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and tried to calm her breathing. 

“Hey” Santana scooted closer, putting a hand on Rachel’s shoulder “Just calm down. I’m sorry I said that.”

Rachel pulled her shoulder away the best she could. Her eyes came open and she looked at Santana with a glare “This is your fault.”

“Me? I didn’t do a damn thing!” Santana pulled her hand away and folded her arms “For once I was the innocent one here.”

“You didn’t…” Rachel took a deep breath, shaking her head “do anything?” She growled, rubbing her back with her fingers. “How about when…..you invited me over….then decided…..that having sex….with another girl….was a good idea.”

Santana’s eyes shifted a bit and her brow knitted together in a bit of a confused frown “So? I have sex with a lot of girls. It’s usually always a good idea.”

“That” Rachel rolled her eyes, lifting her hand to point at Santana “that right there….is why I will never…..be more than….a friend to you.” Rachel licked her lips, wishing she didn’t have to sound like a dying hot air balloon as she spoke “You see nothing….wrong with your….actions and how….they might affect….other people.”

“Oh?” Santana gave a bit of a head cock to the side, her lips pursed a bit as she stared down the girl in bed “And how exactly did my actions affect you?”

Rachel’s eyes widened in disbelief. She looked around the room, then down at herself, then huffed.

“Right. You backed into a door because you were so horrified at having walked in on me with another woman.”

“Right” Rachel nodded “Who wants to….see people….especially strangers…..having sex?”

“Or maybe you were horrified because you showed up at my house expecting some cute one on one time with the untamable beast and your world was shattered when you saw me having sex and you realized that my invite was purely out of friendship, as you requested, and not some secret way to lure you into my house and seduce you with romance and shit?”

Rachel gasped at the accusation. Her mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare “Santana….Lopez….I will have…..you know that….I will never be…..jealous of any…..girl you have sex….with.” She folded her arms and looked at the window opposite to where Santana sat “I made a….mistake tonight….by thinking you…..were really a…..friend.”

Santana rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting. 

Rachel heard the chair move and peeked over her shoulder. When she saw Santana leaving, she frowned “Where are you….going?”

“To get your paperwork. You need some drugs in your system and a good night rest.”

Rachel’s frown softened for a moment and she looked over Santana before nodding her head.

Santana rolled her eyes and left the room, heading to the nurses’ station to get everything settled out. She was gone ten minute or so before returning with papers in hand and a wheelchair. “Come on, let me help you up.”

Rachel rolled to her back, looked at Santana and the wheelchair, and shook her head “I can walk.” She shifted on the bed, sat up very gingerly, and put her feet on the floor. As soon as she pushed up to stand, she winced and grabbed her back. But always the determined type, she got to her feet and gave a smile “See?”

“You’re gritting your teeth. Sit down.” Santana pushed the chair over and stood in front of Rachel, gently putting her hands on her shoulders “Sit down, please.”

Rachel huffed and sat down gingerly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and she settled, lifting her feet to place them in the holds before she gripped the handles for her arms “I need to call……my roommate.” Rachel mumbled as Santana started to push her out of the room. “She needs to know…..what to expect…..when I get home tonight.”

“You’re not going home tonight. You’re staying at my place.” Santana didn’t leave room to argue with the tone she used.

But Rachel argued “What? No!” She took a breath “That is the last…..place I want….to be….”

“You said it was my fault. The least I can do is make sure you survive the night before letting you loose on your roommate.” Santana pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

“Santana” Rachel growled.

“Deal with it.” Santana pushed her through the doors and onto the elevator. “Besides, I can physically restrain you if you try to fight. Your roommate is too skinny for that. I don’t want you hurting yourself again trying to get up in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll be fine” Rachel mumbled.

“Yes you will because I am taking care of you tonight.” Santana pushed her through the doors as the cart stopped on the lobby level.

Rachel shook her head but didn’t argue. She didn’t care at the moment; she just wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

Santana took her silence with a smile, glad she had finally stopped talking and saved her breath for trying to survive the pain. The pair stayed quiet as Santana loaded Rachel into the car. There was silence between them the entire car ride back to Santana’s place.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Alright so this paper says take two for your first dose and follow up with one every 4-6 hours as needed for pain.” Santana read the paper in one hand, handing the pills to Rachel in the other. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued on the paper.

Rachel took the pills with ease, setting her water down and sighing as she settled into the bed “You really don’t have to do this.”

“It’s my fault, remember?”

“I might have been a little harsh.” Rachel said softly. She was surrounded by pillows, propped up where she would be comfortable but no weight would be put on her back. She looked kind of like a little doll in the middle of all the fluffy stuff around her in Santana’s bed.

“Might have.” Santana sing songed then put down the paper “But you’re here now.” 

Rachel nodded, settled against the pillows and letting out a sigh “Your bed is really nice.”

“Only the best for me and whatever guest I might have over.” Santana shrugged, standing now and moving to Rachel’s bag. She dug through it and pulled out her phone, bringing it over to her now “It’s been ringing like mad. Go ahead and check it, I am going to go get you more water. I think I have some juice, too.”

Rachel nodded a soft thank you and watched Santana go before she checked her phone. Five missed calls and about twenty texts from Sam. It was far later than Rachel would ever stay out and it was natural for her friend to worry.

Sighing, she pressed call and held the phone to her ear. How was she going to explain this?

“Rachel! Jesus Christ I was about to call the cops! Where are you? Did Santana try something on you? Did you rip her weave out? Are you dead in a gutter?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. And her friend called  _ her _ over dramatic. “I’m fine.”

“You sound like shit! What’s wrong?”

Rachel bit her lip. She should have known Sam would pick up on something right away. Her voice was hoarse and weak. “Don’t freak out.”

“Oh my god, did she touch you!? Did she beat you up and tie you down? I am going to kill me a Latina!”

“Sam, calm down. Santana didn’t do anything. We never even went to the party.”

“You didn’t? Then where the Hell have you been all night?”

Rachel rubbed her eyes softly, taking a deep breath as pain shot through her “I’ve been in the hospital.”

“What!? What room are you in? What happened? I am coming to see you!”

“Don’t, I’m out now.” Rachel licked her lips, reaching to the water on the night stand and taking another drink “It was a freak accident.”

“Rachel, explain! I am losing my shit over here!”

She knew her roommate was going to laugh, so she sighed and braced herself “I ran into a doorknob and cracked a rib.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before Sam finally spoke “What?”

“Yeah. I, uh…” She took a breath, shaking her head a little bit “Had a clumsy moment and ran my back right into a doorknob.”

“Are you shitting me? A doorknob?”

“A doorknob.”

There was silence again. Rachel could tell Sam was processing it all. “you’re kidding, right? This is all a big joke. That is a pretty lame excuse for going to the hospital.”

“Not joking.”

Again with the silence. It lasted a minute or so before Sam finally burst out laughing “A doorknob!?”

“It’s not funny. It really hurt.”

“A doorknob!” Sam’s laughter only grew every time she said it.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, dropping the phone into her lap and taking another drink of water. She could still hear her friend’s laughter even with the phone in her lap.

Santana walked in with two cups, one of water and one of juice, and set them down. She caught sight of the phone and perked an eyebrow.

“She is laughing at me.” Rachel glared at the phone.

“I would too.” Santana said with a laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Gee thanks.”

“Hey, that’s what friends do right?”

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up the phone again “Sam. Sammi. SAMANTHA!” The yelling hurt and she took in a deep breath.

“Oh my god Rachel I needed that laugh after being stressed all night. Thank you.”

“Glad I could help” Rachel shook her head a little bit, growing more and more annoyed.

“So when you coming home? Should I call Ricky to help you inside?”

“I’m, um, not coming home tonight.”

“What? Why not? Are you staying in the hospital?”

“Well, no. I’m, um, I am at Santana’s.”

“What?” Sam nearly choked on the water she had been drinking.

“Yeah. She felt bad about everything. I might had told her it was her fault. You know how I get when I am grumpy. So she demanded I stay here tonight so she could watch over me.”

“Rachel, I don’t know.”

“I know” She glanced up at Santana then looked back to her lap “But I’m alright. Believe it or not she has a softer side.”

There was another moment of silence before Sam whispered “Call me and I’ll be there immediately.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Be careful. Although that sounds like a warning a bit too late.”

“Goodnight, Sam” Rachel said softly, smiling slightly “I love you.”

“Uh huh. You’re a bitch.”

Rachel laughed very softly, rolling her eyes “I will make it up to you.”

“Damn right.” Sam mumbled “Come home early.”

“You got it.” Rachel pulled the phone from her ear, pressed the end button, and set it on the night stand.

“She’s not my biggest fan, is she?” Santana asked with a smile.

“How can you tell?”

“The way you looked at me. The way you stuttered when talking about me. How your voice lowered toward the end. I’m good at reading people, Rachel, and it’s written all over your face.”

Rachel bit her lip. She felt bad about that. She looked down and gave a shrug “Yeah well you’re pretty abrasive.”

“I’m blunt. I don’t fuck around. I get to the point. If people can’t handle that, then they can’t, I don’t need them around.” Santana shrugged, getting up from the bed and walking to her closet again. She disappeared for a moment and came back in just a tshirt. “Listen, I know we started out on an odd foot.”

“More like a creepy one” Rachel mumbled.

“Fair enough” Santana shrugged “But I like you. As a friend” She rolled her eyes “and I do care about you. I mean, I know your last name. I know your blood type. I know your birthday, weight, age, and date of your last menstrual period. You’re pretty much the second more serious relationship I’ve ever had.” She gave a little grin.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes “Not by my choice, mind you.”

“I know. But my point is this” She sat back on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on Rachel’s knee “I care. I mean well. I’m not going to try anything funny with you now. You can trust me.”

Rachel wasn’t sure she could trust her, exactly. She could on some level, but she still had reserves on other levels. Did she think Santana would cause her harm? No, not any more. Did she think she would try to run a game on her to get her to fall for her so they would sleep together? Yes, most definitely. But she could also see Santana making a serious attempt at being a friend, and only a friend, and Rachel had to give the girl credit for that. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that the night had been a set up. That Santana had hoped Rachel would walk in on them, get jealous, and realize she did in fact want to sleep with Santana.

“I’m tired” Rachel finally mumbled, looking back up at Santana.

Santana stood without hesitation and gave Rachel a soft smile “I am going to be downstairs on the couch so if you need anything, ring this bell.” Santana motioned to the little bell she had set down with her glasses. “Please don’t hurt yourself trying to get up to take a piss. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about and I promise I won’t peek.”

Rachel nodded her head a bit and laid her head back on the pillow behind her “Thank you” she whispered as Santana made her way to the door.

“Hey, I told you” Santana whispered, flipping off the light, leaving just a lamp on beside the bed “I promised I’d patch you if you tore.” With the words, she left the room, leaving the door cracked.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ouch. Stupid rib. Stupid Santana being nice and paying for everything and saying she will patch her up because she tore. Rachel was growing to resent stuffed unicorns. She wanted to fall asleep and forget this day ever happened. If it hadn’t been for the medications, she wouldn’t have fallen asleep. She would have stayed up all night running over what she had to do the next day. Luckily, though, the medications worked wonders and she was out before she could think twice about missing a month or more of the show.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Santana!” Rachel wailed out loudly. She wasn’t sure what time it was, it was still dark outside, but she had woken up in a sweat, tears in her eyes, pain shooting through her body.

“Ouch, ouch” She sniffled, turning to try and find the bell that Santana had left for her. She was struggling to breathe and she couldn’t focus in the dark.

She didn’t need it. The first cry of her name had woken Santana with a start and she was up the steps in a heartbeat. She burst through the door and knelt near Rachel on the floor by the bed “Hey, hey, shhh, Rachel I’m right here.”

“It hurts! It really hurts Santana!” Rachel sobbed out, wrapping her arms around the girl, clinging to her tightly. She buried her face against her neck. Had Rachel been completely conscious she might not have clung to the girl, but she was half asleep, half drugged, and in complete pain.

“It’s alright, just take a few breaths, calm down.” Santana rubbed her back gently, trying not to go too low and risk putting and pressure on the broken rib. “Let me get you some medicine, alright? You gotta lay back though so I can get it.”

“Owie” Rachel mumbled, still holding tightly to Santana as she pulled in breath after breath, trying to find a rhythm that didn’t make her dizzy with pain.

“Rachel, shhh” Santana realized she wasn’t letting go any time soon so she settled there with the girl in her arms. She closed her eyes and continued to stroke her back gently “I’m right here. Just relax.”

Rachel wasn’t sure how long Santana had held her in her arms. All she knew was the pain died down after a while and she had actually drifted off with her face buried tightly against her neck. Maybe it was a temporary lapse in medication, or maybe she had flinched wrong in her sleep, but the pain had faded again and she was able to drift off. If wasn’t until Santana was whispering her name that she stirred.

“Rachel” The soft voice broke the silence of the darkness and Rachel blinked a few times.

“Hmm?” She hummed softly, her voice a bit groggy as she lifted her head.

“You alright?” Santana greeted her with a smile that even in the dark Rachel could see.

“Yeah” Rachel licked her lips and took in a deep breath “I’m sorry. I suddenly woke up and I felt like my entire body was paralyzed with pain.”

“Don’t apologize.” Santana whispered, lifting a hand to her face to push some of the messy hair off her eyes. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they met gazes and Santana smiled softly “Let’s get you lying back again, alright?”

Rachel licked her lips and nodded, but kept her eyes locked with Santana’s. There was something soothing about that soft sleepy gaze she held. She felt safe.

Santana didn’t break the gaze either. She held it as she gently shifted and helped Rachel lay against the soft pillows again. Once she was settled, she pulled the blanket back up around the girl, tucking her in around the hips and legs.

“There we go.” She said in a whisper, finally looking away to the bedside table. She grabbed the glass of water and the pills, pouring one into her hand and handing it over to Rachel “Here. It’s been four hours so you can have another. I am going to set an alarm for another four hours and I will come check on you, alright?”

Rachel nodded as she swallowed the pill, handing the cup back to Santana again “Thank you” she whispered as her eyes found the soft brown orbs in the darkness again.

“You’ve got to stop saying thank you.” Santana whispered, laughing softly as she stood now. She set down the cup then leaned over Rachel, touching a kiss to her forehead before she reached for the door “Sweet dreams.”

Rachel nodded her head, her eyes having already started closing as exhaustion took a hold of her body once more. It had been a long day, a traumatic day, and she knew this was going to be a long road of annoying bed rest and even more annoying limited activity but at the moment, she felt like everything was alright. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	5. Chapter 5

The first few days in bed had gone by without much incident. Rachel had more or less been completely drugged up thanks to the regular dosage of the pain pills from the doctor so aside from a few trips to the bathroom and trying to keep something on her stomach she had just wanted to sleep the entire time. Each time she woke up, Sam or Ricky were there to help her if she needed it. Each time she woke up, there were more flowers, balloons, or teddy bears telling her to get well from her cast mates.

As Rachel’s eyes flickered open on the fourth day of bed rest, she was not greeted with Sam or Ricky. She was not greeted by anyone. She sat up slowly, not wanting to hurt herself, and glanced around the apartment. She had been staying on the fold out sofa bed so she could watch t.v., be close to the kitchen, and have some sunlight through their windows.

“Sam?” Rachel’s voice cracked a bit as she called out to her friend “Ricky?” 

When no response came she turned and put her feet on the ground. She looked around again and when no one came to help her, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, wincing just a bit as a dull ache shot through her back.

“Whoa hey there!” Santana came around the corner from the kitchen just then. She spotted Rachel trying to get up and hurried over to her “Careful, you heard what the doctor said.” Her arm slid around Rachel to her back, offering support as the other took one of her hands.

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked softly, her face painted in shock. Santana was the last person she had expected to see.

“Your friends had to go back to do the show so I offered my services.” She nodded a bit, still holding onto Rachel as she took a few ginger steps forward.

“Well I don’t need you here. I can go pee by myself.”

“Rachel come on, I thought we reached a peace treaty or something.” Santana frowned a bit but never once thought about letting her go.

Rachel looked at her feet, watching them slide across the hard wood floors toward the bathroom. She sighed and lifted her eyes to look at the taller girl “I’m sorry.”

“I get it. It’s my fault you’re in this predicament so you naturally lash out at me.” Santana rubbed her back as they moved around the edge of the couch toward the bathroom. “I still feel really bad.”

“It was a freak accident.” Rachel mumbled, shaking her head as she reached the bathroom door.

Santana guided her in and let her ease herself over to the toilet before closing the door behind her without her even having to ask. She folded her arms and leaned against the door outside the bathroom. “Are you feeling any better, at least?”

“Yeah” Rachel said from inside the bathroom. “Breathing is a lot easier but sometimes if I cough or sneeze or something like that it feels like my body is going to rip in half.”

Santana frowned at that. Damn she had never wanted to hurt Rachel and now the girls was looking like a cripple. “Are the pain pills helping?”

“Yeah.” There was a ruffle inside the bathroom, then the sound of the toilet flushing. It was quiet for a long time, the only sound being heard was little grunts from Rachel.

“Hey, you alright?” Santana asked after a moment, putting her ear against the door now “You didn’t fall or anything did you?”

“Noooo” Rachel groaned out, sighing heavily before she paused her movements. It went silent again and after a few moments, she looked at the door and whined out a pathetic sounding “Santana?”

“I’m still right here.” She said with a nod, even though Rachel couldn’t see it.

“Will you help me?”

“Yeah, what do you need?” She kept the door closed until Rachel said it was alright.

“I really want to take a bath but I can’t bend over to turn on the water. Or get my shirt off. And I probably won’t be able to get in without falling.”

Santana nodded but kept the door closed still “Alright. I can help. You want me to come in?”

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes “Yes, come in.”

Santana pushed the door open and gave Rachel a smile as she walked into the bathroom. She went right over to the faucet in the tub and turned it on. She played with them a moment then tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold “Try that?”

Rachel reached out and tested the water as well. When it was to her liking, she nodded and pointed behind Santana to a shelf in the corner that held towels “Will you get me one? When you pull off my shirt, keep your eyes closed, and then I will wrap this around myself.”

Santana didn’t argue. She turned and reached to grab a towel, unfolding it and handing it over to Rachel “You realize you’ve seen my naked, right?”

“I don’t even remember it” Rachel mumbled with a roll of her eyes as she held her towel out and stood gently “Now close your eyes.”

Santana smirked and did as she was told “If I claim not to remember, can I see you naked?”

“Santana not now! I am trusting you!” Rachel bit back with a hiss in her tone.

Santana laughed softly, nodding her head “Alright, alright I was kidding. Come on, you can’t expect me not to kid about that.”

“Keep it in your pants for five seconds, please.  Now…” She reached out and took Santana’s hand, guiding it slowly to the bottom of the shirt she wore. “Keep your eyes closed and gently, and I strongly emphasize the word gently, slide my shirt off.”

Santana couldn’t help the smirk that lifted onto her lips, but she did as she was told. She used her hand already gripping the shirt to guide her other hand down as well. Taking the material into both hands, she very, very gently started to move it up Rachel’s body.

Rachel winced as she pulled her arm on her sore side down and through the sleeve. She gritted her teeth but made no noise so Santana would not open her eyes. She shifted the towel to that hand, then slid her other arm out quickly before pulling the towel now around her chest. “Alright.”

Santana peeked one eye open, saw that Rachel was covered, and opened the other one. She gave her a smile then leaned over to turn off the water for the bath. “Wait, aren’t you wearing panties?”

Rachel laughed a little and rolled her eyes “Yes, but that doesn’t require my arms to move.” She used the hand on her not sore side and pushed the material down on each hip before wiggling until the panties fell. Once they hit her feet, she kicked them away and gave Santana a smile.

Santana felt her heart leap and her stomach knot. Damn that was sexy. She couldn’t say that though. She kept a straight face and just nodded “Alright…” She licked her lips, trying to get the image of Rachel half naked in front of her and dropping her panties out of her head “So how are we going to make sure you don’t fall while getting in?”

Rachel eyed the tub for a moment, chewing her lip as she thought it all over. She looked down at herself, then up at Santana, then back to the tub.

“Here” Santana said softly, putting a hand on her back “How about I lift you like I did when I carried you out to the car to go to the hospital? I can lower you down into the tub. Your towel will get wet, but we can just get you a dry one. That way I don’t see anything and you won’t fall.”

Rachel thought it over for a moment and decided that was the best plan if she didn’t want Santana to get a peek of her body. She looked up at the taller woman and nodded, lifting one arm out now to slide behind Santana’s neck as the other one held fast to her chest, clinging to the towel for dear life.

The trust that Rachel showed warmed Santana’s heart. So just as she had done in order to take her to the car, Santana slid one arm around her lower back and the other under her knees, scooping her into her arms and moving to the side of the tub. Slowly she lowered herself at the side of the tub, lowering Rachel into the water as she did so.

Santana didn’t let go until her arms were firmly trapped between Rachel and the bottom of the tub, that indicating to her that if she let go Rachel would not fall any amount of space and not get hurt.

“Alright, now lean to the side so I can slide my arms out.”

Rachel did so very carefully, lifting just enough that Santana was able to get her arms free before she rolled back and let herself rest against the tub. She sighed as the warm water over took her body. It felt so good, so relaxing, and for the first time in four days she felt normal.

Santana stood up now, grabbed a hand towel and wiped her arms dry before setting it back on the rack “Alright I am going to be in the living room if you need me.” She pointed behind her and stepped backwards toward the door.

“Thank you” Rachel whispered, her eyes closed, her entire body looking peaceful.

Santana took a moment to look at her in the bath. Even with the towel still clutched to her chest, she looked beautiful. It brought a smile to her lips and she turned, leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While Rachel had bathed, Santana had made some food for the two of them. Nothing too heavy, knowing that Rachel still didn’t have much of an appetite. She made some toast, oatmeal, and sliced some fruit she had found in their fridge before she had to help Rachel out of the tub again. It was a reverse process and once Rachel was on her feet and in a dry towel, Santana helped her to her room to get dressed before returning to finish the breakfast she had made.

After the two girls settled back into the living room and they devoured their meal together, Rachel settled into the bed and took a pain pill. Santana had settled in the chair next to the couch, her legs kicked up, her eyes reading the daily paper. The two of them didn’t talk. Santana had thought Rachel had drifted off to sleep. Rachel had just laid there with her eyes open.

It had been at least a half an hour of silence before Rachel shifted and looked over to where Santana sat “Can I ask you something?”

Santana jumped, having not known she was awake. She laughed and set down the paper, putting a hand on her heart. “Jesus I thought you were asleep.” She shook her head in amusement, pushed the paper aside, and slid to the edge of the chair to bring herself a bit closer to Rachel “You can ask me anything.”

“And you’ll answer it honestly?” Rachel perked an eyebrow, knowing that Santana could very well have lied to her had she not made it perfectly clear she wanted a truthful answer.

Santana looked at Rachel, their eyes locking, and in that moment she had a silent promise that she would be honest. She gave the girl a nod “I think I owe you that much, at least.”

It made Rachel’s heart beat to have their eyes lock like that. It had been a fleeting moment but it had been intense. She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry and she reached for her water “Okay, good.” She whispered before taking a drink. Setting down her glass, she cleared her throat and looked at Santana again. She hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth to speak before closing it. She shook her head and found her strength, pushing on and getting the words out. “Did you do that on purpose?”

Santana’s eyes shifted around the room, her eyebrows knitting together in a bit of confusion. When she didn’t find a clue as to what Rachel meant, she shook her head and lifted her hands in a shrugging motion “You’re going to have to be more specific. Did I do what on purpose?”

“The girl” Rachel spat out with a sigh “You know, the one you were being intimate with when I walked in on you?”

Santana’s eyes dropped to her hands as they folded in front of her. She chewed the inside of her lip for a moment before letting out a sigh. No one had ever called Santana out on any of her shit before, not really. “Uh…” Santana shrugged and lifted her head, nodding a little as she looked at Rachel “Yeah I did.”

“I knew it!” Rachel rolled her eyes, dropping her head back to the pillow and folding her arms. “Why? What possessed you to do that? What was your thought process?”

Santana sighed too, sliding the chair now closer to the couch so she could lean against the side of the bed “I don’t know, Rachel, shit. You have me going all crazy over here. I am sitting here running through my mind wondering what it’s going to take to get your attention and I can’t think of anything. Everything that usually works on girls doesn’t work on you. I am all out of tricks.”

“I don’t want to be tricked, Santana! I wanted to be wooed. I want to be romanced.”  The pitch of her voice gave away her annoyance and she had to calm herself before she started screaming and wreaked havoc on her ribs.

Santana frowned and her head dropped again. She didn’t really know what to say or do. She stayed quiet for a long time, staring at her hands. 

Rachel sighed after a while and looked back over at Santana “Don’t do that. Don’t sit there and pout like a scolded child. You know what you do and you know it’s bad, Santana. Don’t act like this is the first time you’ve heard this.”

“It is, Rachel” Santana lifted her head with a glare on her features “You might not believe it, but it is. You want honest? Well here’s a shit load for you. I like you, Rachel. I like you in a way that I’ve never liked another girl, even one’s I’ve dated. You challenge me. You don’t put up with my shit. You don’t fall for my tricks. You make me feel bad about things. You make me feel good, too, though. Like when Sam called me today and asked me to help I was filled with a feeling of happiness because I knew I’d get to see you. I have never felt that about anyone.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn’t believe a word she said. “Mhm” She pursed her lips to the side “I’m so sure.”

“Rachel” Santana reached out now, taking her hand and giving a soft squeeze “I have no reason to lie to you! Don’t you get that? I realized now that lying to you is not going to get me anywhere. Being that person who you hate, who you think is disgusting, doing that is not going to get you. So why would I lie to you to try and impress you when it’s not working?”

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and glanced over to Santana. She could see the look on her face and she almost believed her. She didn’t want to, but part of her heart told her that maybe she should. As much as Rachel didn’t want to give in, she also had a huge heart that wanted to give everyone a chance. She honestly had no idea what to feel or think for the first time in her life.

Santana sighed as her fingers gave Rachel’s a tiny little squeeze.

Rachel closed her eyes and let her tiny fingers return the squeeze. She held tight for a long moment before letting her grip loose but letting her fingers stay in Santana’s grip.

“Rachel” Santana whispered softly, her eyes locked on the girl, pleading her to look at her or say something.

Rachel took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes to look at the girl next to her bed. She found her eyes and in that instant she found the pleading. She felt bad. She never wanted to make someone look at her that way, ever. Rachel blinked slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a long time before opening them again and finding Santana still looking at her.

“Why?” She finally whispered in a voice that was a bit shakier than she had wanted it to be. Santana’s gaze was cutting her to the core.

“Why what?” Santana whispered back “There are so many whys in this situation, which one do you want to know?”

“Why do you want me? Is it because I’m the only girl that won’t sleep with you?”

“Kind of” Santana mumbled, but before Rachel could give her that disgusted look like she knew that was why, she quickly continued “But not because you’re a prize. Because you are different than any other girl I’ve ever met. Yes, you won’t put out. You barely even like me, and yet you still give me the time of day. For some reason you put up with me and it’s not because you like me. You are a mystery to me but every time we hang out I feel like I put a little piece of the puzzle into place and the more I get to know you, the more I like you.”

“And what happens  _ if _ you ever solve this puzzle?” Rachel asked dryly.

“Then I have a picture of one of the most amazing women I have ever known. And I am a better person for it. Whether you choose to still be in my life after that point or not is up to you but I would really like to have that entire picture.”

Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes again. Her fingers trembled where Santana held her hand and they slowly curled to hold onto Santana’s fingers.

Santana returned the squeeze, giving her a little smile even though her eyes were closed.

Again a thick silence fell between the girls as they sat together. Santana kept her eyes on the girl in bed, watching as she ran it all over in her head. She could see it on her face, every worry that was surely consuming her. She didn’t know what she was thinking, exactly, but she could tell she was thinking a lot.

Rachel finally opened her eyes and her gaze fell back to the woman next to her. “I want to believe you. I want to think that there is this part of you that I’ve seen here today, and when you took care of me that first night, this part that is genuine. I want to believe you are really taking a look at how you act and the way you affect people with how you treat them. I want to believe in fairy tales and overcoming odds and finding love in the most unexpected place. But there’s this part of me that just can’t with you, Santana. I can’t let myself believe because I can’t sink the feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I let you in, you’d get what you wanted and be done with me.”

Santana had started to smile. The first part of that had sounded really promising. Then she reached the but and her face fell. She dropped her gaze between her knees to the floor below her. The words felt like a dagger in her heart. Was she really such a terrible person that genuinely caring for someone, standing vigil at their bedside through the night, and helping them when you hardly know them really not out weight the bad things she had done in her past?

“Rachel” Santana whispered, her eyes lifting now after what felt like an eternity of staring at the floor “Listen I don’t blame you. I have been a pretty bad person. I’ve treated women like objects, used money to get what I want, and never once thought about what I might be leaving in my wake. But that was because I had never found a reason not to act like that. No one cared to tell me to stop because it was shitty. People just let me do it.”

“No one has told me not to act that way and, look, I have never acted that way.” Rachel shrugged a shoulder, her tone a bit harsh and she immediately regretted it “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand how one human being can treat another human being that way.”

“I get it” Santana whispered softly “I’m not an angel. I’ve made mistakes and acted pretty fucked up in my life. But, I mean, I am coming to you and telling you that you are the person that has been the eye opener in my life. Doesn’t that mean anything to me?”

“How do I know you aren’t just saying that, though! You’re good at games, Santana, it’s how you’ve built your entire reputation.”

“But how do you know that for one in my life I’m not just saying that?” Santana scooted closer again, now wrapping her second hand around where her first already held onto Rachel’s “Look at it this way. What if you worked as a rehab counselor and you saw people come in and out of your door, say they would change, and then they walk out and go right back to that life. Then one day a person walks in, sits down, says they are ready to change, and just like every other time you believe them because it’s your job. Then that person walks out, stays away from drugs, and for once in your life you were proved wrong. Wouldn’t that feel awesome?”

Rachel perked an eyebrow and looked at Santana with a mix of amusement and confusion on her face “That is a horrible analogy.”

“I know” Santana gritted her teeth, laughing very softly “I should just stick with the stuffed unicorn one.”

Rachel nodded, letting out a soft giggle “That one was a lot more effective. And very adorable.”

“You liked that huh?” Santana said with a smirk.

“Don’t let it go to your head.”  Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana smiled, letting both her hands squeeze against the one of Rachel’s that she held. “But do you get what I was going for?”

“I think so.” Rachel said with a shrug “But can you see where I am coming from?”

Santana nodded softly “Of course I can. I’ve lived my life staying as far away from feeling anything that I could so I would never have to get hurt. You’ve spent your life with standards and expectations so you would never have to get hurt. Am I wrong?”

Rachel opened her mouth to deny it but stopped. Santana was being honest, so it was only fair she return the courtesy. She glanced over and nodded a bit “But I don’t think that’s horrible.”

“It’s a lot more honorable than my method.” Santana agreed, giving her a smile “But we’ve both done what it takes to keep ourselves safe, right?”

Rachel nodded again. When she put it that way, it made sense. Didn’t make her actions alright, but it did make sense. Everyone coped differently.

“But when was the last time you took a chance?”

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at where her hand was entangled with Santana’s. She honestly never had.  The biggest chance she had ever taken was moving to New York to start her career. But that hadn’t seemed like a chance, to her. It was her destiny as far as she was concerned.

Santana nodded her head a little bit “Me neither.” She whispered softly, her hands gripping tighter to the smaller one. “So why not now? Why not just leap, take a chance, and live a little bit?”

“I don’t trust you not to hurt me if things got serious” Rachel whispered honestly although a bit wary of the reaction Santana would have.

Santana nodded her head softly. She didn’t pull her eyes away from Rachel, no matter how badly she wanted to. She kept strong and licked her lips before taking in a deep breath. “I’m going to earn your trust.”

Rachel looked over, honestly a bit surprised by that. She had thought Santana would have given up then and there. She eyed the woman, searching for any sort of deception on her face or in her eyes. All she saw was determination. It made her heart twist and she gave her hand a squeeze “What if you never get it?”

“If I give my all and try to earn it from you and it never happens, well, then I will know for sure that you and I were never meant to be anything more than friends. But you have to know I won’t give up. I told you, I like you Rachel.”

“And if you do get it?” 

Santana smiled her most genuine smile, nodding her head as her hands gave another tight squeeze “Then I think we might just have a fighting chance.”

Rachel laughed softly, her smile staying on her lips as she shook her head at the woman “You’re crazy, Santana Lopez.”

Santana let out a soft laugh, shrugging a bit “Crazy about you.”

“Oh god” Rachel rolled her eyes with a loud laugh.

“Alright, so that was a line! I couldn’t help it.” Santana grinned ear to ear, her hands giving another squeeze. “But I’m serious, Rachel. All I’m asking for is a fighting chance.”

“I know” Rachel whispered softly, her eyes feeling heavy from the pain medication but she didn’t want to go to sleep. She sighed and lifted a shoulder in a shrug “Hypothetically, if I were to give you that chance, to earn my trust, with promise that once it was earned we would be together, like you want, then what happens until then?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean..” Rachel took in a deep breath, fluttering her eyes before focusing them on Santana again “I mean do you stop sleeping with other women and really focus on earning that trust or do you only try and earn it when it’s convenient for you and when I will see your efforts in the flesh?”

“You want me to stop sleeping with other girls?” Santana asked softly.

“Hypothetically. If I were giving you that chance, would that be something you were capable of? Would I be worth it?”

Santana blinked a few times but her gaze never left Rachel. She was quiet for a long moment before finally she nodded her head “If I knew I had a chance in Hell of earning a shot with you, I’d give it up.”

Rachel nodded her head and rolled back to her back so her eyes could focus on the ceiling. She was quiet for a long time as she thought it over. After a minute she glanced back to Santana and whispered softly “One more thing?”

Santana perked an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure what else Rachel could ask for right now. She had basically just told her she would change her ways, but she gave her a smile and nodded “Anything.”

Rachel smiled now, letting her hand slide out of Santana’s before pushing herself away from Santana. She patted the spot in bed that she had just opened up “Will you watch a movie with me?”

Santana laughed a bit, giving her head a nod as she stood, kicked off her shoes, and climbed onto the fold out bed beside Rachel “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Oh really? I thought you didn’t do movies.”

“I don’t.” Santana said with a smirk as she settled onto her back, lifting her arm to allow Rachel to scoot closer to her “But I’m thinking about changing a few lifestyle choices.”

Rachel laughed and gave Santana’s stomach a playful swat before she slid next to her and let her head come to rest in the crook of her shoulder and arm “Well consider me impressed.”

Santana laughed a bit, grabbing the remote control and handing it to Rachel “I’m ready.” She said with a sigh and a sure nod. “Just….be gentle…”

Rachel looked up at her like she was nuts, shaking her head “Gentle?”

“You’re taking my movie virginity. Make it special.” A cocky little smirk slipped over Santana’s features at her little joke.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and flipped the t.v. on with the remote “You’re incorrigible.” 

“And sexy. Don’t forget sexy.” Santana said with a laugh.

Rachel shrugged before settling her head on Santana again as the movie she had chose started to play “Maybe.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rest Rachel’s bed rest period was spent much the same. Santana would come over when Sam and Ricky left and they would spend the day watching movies, playing scrabble, or just talking and getting to know one another, as friends. Rachel had made sure that Santana knew they were still just friends, even after their talk the other day.

After a week of bed rest, Rachel was more than ready to leave the house, even if it meant going to the doctor for her check up. She just wanted fresh air, sunlight on her skin, and to feel like part of society.  Santana had been waiting for her with a car to take her to her check up. Rachel would have demanded they walked, had it not been over 90 blocks away.

After the check up, and the good news that Rachel was right on track, she begged Santana not to take her home.

“Just because he said you don’t have to stay in bed any more doesn’t mean you can run around the city. You have to take it easy, you heard him!”

“I know San, but please! I just want to go to the park. I want to sit on a bench or walk around the river and just take it all in for a little while. Please?” Rachel grabbed Santana’s hand in both of hers, giving a tight squeeze “Pleeassseee??”

Santana laughed a little bit at the girl tugging on her hand “You look like you’re about to start bouncing.”

“I will bounce until all my ribs break if you don’t take me.” Rachel warned, lifting her eyebrows as if challenging her.

Santana returned the challenging eyebrow as she stared her down. There was no doubt that Rachel would do that. “Alright, fine.”

“Yes!” Rachel squeaked, trying not to bounce. She knew that it would only cause her pain.

“But only for a little while. You heard him, you still need to rest and you can’t over work yourself.”

“We are going for a walk. It’s not like I’m doing a spinning class or karate.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Still.” Santana put her hands on her hips and gave a serious look.

Rachel’s face turned into a huge pouting frown and she huffed “When did you turn into no fun?”

Santana laughed softly, rolling her eyes “When I met a girl who hated me.”

“I don’t hate you” Rachel poked Santana in the stomach then turned and climbed into the car. She slid across the seat then buckled up. She waited until Santana joined her then she spoke to the driver “Central Park, please?”

Santana gave a nod to the driver when he looked at her for confirmation and he dipped his head and started into traffic.

Santana looked over at Rachel with a smile, laughing softly to herself.

“What?” Rachel asked with a roll of her eyes “What is going on in your head?”

“Nothing” Santana shrugged, pushing some hair off her eyes “I’m just glad you’re doing alright. You have such a love for life that I’m glad you didn’t break that.”

“Oh trust me it would take more than a broken rib to break that down.”

“Good” Santana smiled, patting Rachel’s leg gently “I would hate to think the girl I can’t stop thinking about is a bore.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Santana a little nudge with her elbow.

As the park rolled into view, Rachel’s smile grew and she was like a kid seeing Disneyland for the first time. She couldn’t wait to get out there and feel the grass and smell the trees and feel the wind in her hair.

The car came to a stop and Rachel was out and on the sidewalk before Santana could even unbuckle herself. Santana stepped out and joined her, laughing a bit as her hand came to rest on Rachel’s back “You could never tell you were injured.”

“It’s because I feel amazing, come on” Rachel looped her arm through Santana’s and started to drag her along the sidewalk and into the park. It was a beautiful day and there were plenty of people all around. There were children playing and giggling, dogs barking, even a couple on a bench snuggling together. The smells of hotdog carts and popcorn filled her nose. She watched people gather to buy ice cream treats and frozen drinks from various vendors.

A deep breath was taken and her eyes closed as she walked along with Santana, her arm still linked with hers “Isn’t it wonderful?” Rachel whispered as her eyes came open and she looked up to Santana with a gleaming smile on her lips. “It’s nothing like where I’m from. This city is so alive, so beautiful. I love it here.”

Santana looked up and around, shrugging a little bit. “I’ve lived here my entire life, I guess I am just used to it.”

“Used to it!?” Rachel stopped and looked up at Santana with a shocked look on her face “How? There is so much to see? So many people to watch!”

Santana shrugged again “I guess. I don’t know. I grew up with all these sights to see and all these people to watch. I guess I just got so used to it being there that I’ve tuned it out.”

Rachel shook her head and started to walk again. She was quiet for a moment as they found their stride together, her eyes moving from scene to scene as they unfolded before her in the park. After a moment, she smiled and nudged Santana.

“Look” She whispered, pointing to a man near a tree “What does it look like he’s doing?”

Santana found the man she was pointing at, looking at him, and shrugged her shoulders “Sitting under a tree talking to himself?”

Rachel laughed a little bit, shaking her head “It looks like he is telling a story to me. Like he is taking his life and what is happening around him and telling the world. Maybe no one is listening, but he doesn’t care.”

Santana perked an eyebrow but shrugged. She had to admire the way Rachel looked at things. It was one of the best things about the girl.

“Look over there” Rachel pointed to two children huddled around a fallen tree branch.

Santana followed her gaze and found the kids. She studied them a moment then shook her head a little bit “Uh, two kids discovering nature can be beautiful even in death?”

Rachel looked up at her and let out a soft laugh “Deep, but no. Good try.” She looked back to the kids and shrugged “They are standing over their enemy. They fought an epic battle against the tree monster and now they are relishing in their victory, having saved their entire family from the beast.”

Santana glanced down with an unamused look on her face “How do you know that?”

Rachel shook her head, leading Santana to a bench and sighing as she sat down “I don’t. But it could be, right?” She smiled as the girl sat next to her and Rachel finally let go of her arm “And it’s the possibility that any of that is real that makes this place magical. You never know what to expect. This city really is a living, breathing entity and I am completely in love with it.”

Santana nodded her head and looked back over the park. She let her eyes linger on people for a moment. She took her time to take in a potential story for each and every one of the people she saw before finally she looked back to Rachel “I think I get it.” She said with a smile.

Rachel nodded, sighing as she laid her head against Santana’s shoulder. “It’s amazing.”

Santana smiled down at Rachel and couldn’t help when she slipped her arm around her waist gently. She pulled her close and was glad when Rachel didn’t tell her no or pull away. The two of them sat together like that for a long moment, Rachel taking in their surroundings and Santana taking in the girl under her arm.

“It’s like you” Santana finally spoke after ten minutes or so.

Rachel blinked and looked up at Santana curiously “Hmm?”

Santana smiled, nodding toward the park but kept her eyes on the girl “The city. The possibilities are endless and you never know what can happen. That’s how I see you.”

Rachel bit her lip, trying to fight the smile coming to her lips. She dropped her face so Santana couldn’t see it, turning her face against her side to hide. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she felt herself melting a little bit. When she wanted to, Santana could really make someone feel special.

Santana lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair gently, nodding and looking back out over the park. It was nice to just sit and relax. Rachel was right, it was needed. Not only for her but for Santana as well. 

After a half hour or so, Rachel sat up from where she had been leaning into Santana and brushed messy hair from her face “Hey San?”

“Yeah?” Santana looked down, giving her a grin.

“Thanks.” She whispered softly.

“For what?” Santana shrugged a bit.

Rachel shrugged, shaking her head a little bit “Just thanks.” She leaned up and placed a kiss on Santana’s cheek before settling back down against the bench.

Santana nodded, closing her eyes and sighing happily. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the bench in peaceful bliss. For a moment, they both got a peek of what it could be like and Santana liked it more than she ever thought she would.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks between Rachel and Santana seemed to get better and better. Each time Samantha would leave to do the show, Santana would come over and hang out with Rachel. Though she needed a lot less help than the first week, it was nice to have Santana around. Rachel really felt like they were true friends. It was no longer awkward to be in the same vicinity of her, it was actually enjoyable and they had a lot of fun even if all they did was watch movies, take walks, or run small errands for the apartment.

It had been nearly a month since Rachel’s injury and with Santana coming over almost every day it was no surprise when Sam walked in at night to see the woman there with her friend. Tonight was no different. Santana sat on the couch with the TV on, legs stretched out and resting on the coffee table, Rachel having dozed off was lying with her head in her lap.

Hearing the keys in the door, Santana turned her head and watched Sam walk into her apartment. She silently lifted a finger to her lips to let her know to be quiet as her roommate was asleep.

Samantha just nodded, dropped her keys on the table near the door, and then sulked her way through the apartment.

“How was it tonight?” Santana asked softly, lifting the remote to turn off the television. 

“Fine” Sam mumbled, taking off her jacket and hanging it the coat rack “I miss Rachel. Her understudy is good but the dialogue is so forced. It sucks.”

Santana nodded, looking down at where Rachel lay in her lap and smiled “Yeah well she’s pretty much one of a kind. I can only imagine what trying to replace her is like, even if temporarily.”

“Oh what would you know, you’ve known her for, what, two months?” Sam’s tone was an annoyed one as she kicked off her shoes.

“Whoa, hey, no need to be rude. I realize you had a bad night but that doesn’t give you an excuse to lash out at me.”

“It has nothing to do with tonight” Sam snapped back at her. She stood now near the back of the couch, her hip resting again the couch on the end where Rachel’s feet were, her facing toward Santana “I want my best friend back. You’ve been hogging all of her time.”

“Whoa” Santana shook her head, glancing at the sleeping girl before looking back to the one standing near her. She had to remember to keep her tone down even though she was being attached right now “I am doing no such thing. I am just trying to keep her company while you’re out doing your job, that’s all.”

“All she does is talk about you. About what you watched last night or how you two walked to the corner market and got fruit, or how you hate puzzles but every time she does one you end up helping out. It’s infuriating. We used to hang out, have inside jokes, laugh together and now it’s all about you.”

“You have her for the majority of the day, Sam. I’m not trying to invade. I thought I was being a good friend coming over to kill her boredom. You know all she talks about is how she wishes she was out on that stage with you, how she misses bantering with you, adlibbing things on stage with you, having makeup fights backstage with you. Sounds to me like you are still very much her best friend so you better check yourself.”

“Don’t tell me to check myself. She was mine first. You just want her now because she keeps telling you no.”

Santana clenched her jaw and had to glance at Rachel to keep herself from jumping up and snapping at the girl. She pulled in a deep breath and lifted her eyes slowly back to Sam, keeping her tone level but determined “She and I have worked through that. I will have you know I haven’t actively pursued her since the night I invited her to dinner and she showed up with another woman. Everything after that has been completely out of friendship. I did what she wanted, I agreed to be friends, and that is all I have done. So you need to calm yourself down, go to bed and get some rest, then wake up tomorrow and realize you’ve just had a bad day before you say something you’ll really regret.”

“My biggest regret was inviting you into my home. I should have known you would use this injury to weasel your way into her heart.”

Santana sighed. She looked back to Rachel, lifted her head so she could gently slide out from under her, before settling her back down. She watched Rachel stir, but she did not wake. 

Santana stepped around the couch, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat and pulled it on her arms before looking back to Samantha “I am going to pretend this conversation never happened. You had a bad night, I get it. You’re taking it out on me because you aren’t as attached to me so if you piss me off there’s no real love lost between us. But I like you, Sam. You’re Rachel’s best friend and if I want to hang with her, I have to know you are going to be in her life. I don’t want it to be weird with us, so I am leaving. Get some rest, calm yourself, and tell Rachel I’m sorry I didn’t wake her up before I left but I will see her tomorrow.”

Before Samantha could say anything else, Santana opened the door and quietly slipped out, shaking her head as she left the apartment building a little confused as to why Sam had lashed out at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Santana never told Rachel about the night Sam came home and chewed her out. She didn’t want to cause problems between the roommates and if truth be told, she was sure if it came down to it Rachel would choose Sam over her anyway. It was easier to just let it go and forget it happened.

It was nearly a week later and Santana had only been over to the apartment once since that night. She told Rachel she had a lot of work to do, which was true, but she could have easily done the work at Rachel’s place with her laptop. But it gave her an excuse to give herself some space from Rachel and not make Rachel think she had done anything wrong. Hopefully it would help Sam calm down from whatever high horse she was riding.

Santana sat in her kitchen now, going over a few things on her laptop, looking at different papers and what not when she looked up at the clock and realized it was nearly one in the morning. Deciding to call it a night, she had just shut down her computer when her buzzer went off.

Perking an eyebrow, she moved to her speaker, wondering if perhaps someone was drunk and looking for someone else in the building and pushed the wrong call button. “This is Santana” she pressed the button and spoke cautiously.

“San” A sob came through the speaker “It’s Rachel” she gasped. She was crying hysterically.

“Rach, shit, come up” Santana buzzed her in then opened her door, moving down to the elevator to wait for the cart to reach her floor to greet her friend.

It took a minute or two, but finally the doors opened and a crying Rachel stepped out and wrapped her arms around Santana “I….Sam…yelling at me!” She wailed through heavy sobs.

“Shhh, hey, calm down. Let’s go inside.” Santana whispered, helping the hysterical girl down the hallway toward her place. She led her inside and shut the door. “Alright, take a breath Rach. What happened?”

Rachel’s face was bright red, her cheeks tear stained and soaked as her tears continued “Sam…really mad at me….don’t know what….she was yelling.” The story was hard to make out as Rachel took deep breaths between her wailing tears.

“You’re not making any sense. Come here.” Santana guided the girl to one of the stools in her kitchen and sat her down. “Let’s take this off, get you relaxed.” Santana knelt near her, helping her to undo the buttons of her jacket before slipping it off her shoulders. “Take a few breaths.”

Rachel nodded, wiping at her eyes as she took in long pulls of air, trying to calm herself down. She trembled in the chair and the tears continued to roll as Santana hung up her jacket then locked the door.

Returning to her friend, Santana sat on the next stool and put her hand on Rachel’s shoulder “Alright, let’s try again. What happened?”

Rachel took in a few deep breaths to calm herself and find her voice. She swallowed and when she spoke her voice was soft “I went out to get a few things” She started, taking a deep breath again “When I got back…”She bit her lip and shook her head, tears starting all over and when she opened her mouth again she sobbed out instead of any real words.

Santana frowned and stood from the stool and went over to Rachel’s jacket “You need to calm your nerves. Did you bring any pain pills? Those will relax you.”

Rachel shook her head quickly, her mouth opening to pull in gulp after gulp of air as she tried to calm herself but every time she thought about what happened she went into hysterics again.

Santana moved away from her jacket then and opened a cupboard in her kitchen. She pulled out a bottle and a small glass before moving back over to Rachel. She poured her a small shot, setting the bottle down and handing it to her “Here, take this. It’s going to taste like Hell but it’ll relax you a bit.”

Rachel nodded, trusting her friend, and took the shot of alcohol. She immediately coughed, her face scrunching in displeasure and she set the little cup down “What was that?” Rachel asked through a soft sob.

“Tequila” Santana said with a shrug.

“Tastes like gasoline.” Rachel mumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and taking another breath.

“Maybe, but you’ll feel all nice and warm and relaxed in a minute or two.”

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to get her composure. She knew if she couldn’t tell Santana was happened she wouldn’t be able to offer any sort of help to her.

Santana watched her friend for a few minutes, her hand resting against her back and rubbing it softly, trying to soothe her.

After a minute or two, Rachel looked up and nodded “I think it helped.” She said with a smile.

Santana laughed, shrugging slightly “Yeah well it has that effect. Now, what happened?”

Rachel gripped the little shot glass in her hand and looked at her friend “I came home after running an errand and Sam was there.” She took a deep breath, feeling tears coming on. She quickly grabbed the bottle and poured herself another shot and took it, wincing at the burn before licking her lips. “Just in case” she said with a laugh.

Santana smiled, but wouldn’t interrupt.

“Sam was there” Rachel continued with a sigh “and she was so mad.”

“What about?” Santana asked softly, hoping their conversation the other night was not the cause of it.

“She said she went to put in her monthly rent check and the landlord told her she was already paid in full.”

Santana nodded her head a little bit, but didn’t speak. She wished her bills were paid every time she went to put a check in.

Rachel looked at Santana as if expecting her to say something and when she didn’t, she nodded slowly “She went off on me saying I should mind my own business and she is not your charity case, too…” She trailed off, biting her lip as she looked at her friend.

Santana perked an eyebrow, moving her hand to point at herself “Wait, she thinks I paid your rent?”

Rachel bit her lip, nodding. “She went off. She was furious.”

Santana shook her head quickly, holding her hand up in a stop motion “No. It was not me.”

“I told her…” Rachel took a deep breath, biting her lip as she felt it tremble again. She licked her lips and poured another shot for herself and took it.

“Whoa, slow down” Santana said softly.

“I told her” Rachel wiped her mouth with her hand “That you didn’t do it. That you wouldn’t do that.”

Santana laughed softly “No shit. I mean, don’t get me wrong I thought about it, but after your hospital bill I knew you’d freak on me if I paid your rent, too. I value our growing friendship more than that. You’re too stubborn to let me help so I stepped back. I would step up and help if you asked, but I knew you’d never ask.”

Rachel nodded her head, wiping as a few stray tears ran down her cheek. She took another deep breath and gripped at the little shot glass she still held “She was so mad. She said all these horrible things about you. I’ve never heard her say anything really bad about someone. I mean, we used to talk crap on Julie all the time, but nothing as hateful or hurtful as these things…”

“Hey, it’s alright” Santana rubbed her back, shrugging a shoulder “I’ve been called everything in the book. I definitely don’t let it get to me.”

Rachel nodded and took another deep breath. She looked up to Santana and some tears slipped free “She said so any bad things.”

“Rach, I don’t care. Did she hurt you?”

Rachel shook her head and wiped a few tears “No, she just yelled a lot. And insulted you a lot. And insulted me a few times, but they were kind of sideways insults that were attached to the insults about you.”

Santana bit the inside of her cheek and nodded “I can understand where she is coming from. She has trust issues with me and suddenly her rent is paid. I think I would snap, too.” She stood up now and went to the fridge, grabbing herself a water bottle.

Rachel poured another shot and took it when Santana wasn’t looking, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her body finally felt a bit warmer and a bit more relaxed.

“So when you said you didn’t know or whatever, I am assuming she freaked out on you?” Santana asked as she moved to sit back down, taking a drink of water.

Rachel nodded her head “I told her I didn’t think it was you. Then she called me an idiot. She was like well who else would it be? When I told her I didn’t know she said I was so blinded by you that I couldn’t see you were still playing me, or something. I was in tears by then. She was demanding I stop seeing you and demanding I tell you to take your money back and never try to butt into our lives ever again.” 

Santana nodded as she sipped. None of this was a surprise.

Rachel looked at her friend with a sad look on her face. She was taking all this harshness so well but Rachel still felt bad about it. “Are you upset?”

Santana shook her head “Nope. Kind of saw it coming.”

Rachel nodded, sighing a little as her chin dropped and she stared at her feet.

“Don’t worry about me. Are you alright now?”

Rachel nodded and looked up at her friend “I think so” she squeaked out as tears over took her again. She took a few breaths but she lost herself to sobs again.

“Hey, it’s alright” Santana whispered, rubbing her back.

“I’ve never seen her so mad. I was so scared!”

“I know” Santana whispered softly “She will cool down, I promise.”

Rachel nodded but kept crying. She turned and laid her head on her arm against the counter top, crying softly.

Santana sighed and got up, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before she walked out of the kitchen toward her laundry area “You’ll stay here tonight!” She called back as she disappeared into the room.

Rachel lifted her head and took a swig right from the bottle. She made a face as her mouthful of tequila burned her throat. She almost gagged and shook her head before taking another little sip.

Santana walked back out with a tshirt and shorts for her friend, giving her a smile “Let’s get you into some pajamas. We can eat ice cream, watch a movie, and talk about it.”

“You have a movie?” Rachel asked with a smile.

Santana laughed, nodding her head a little bit “I went and got a few you suggested. You know, just in case you ever came over to hang out.”

Rachel grinned and stood up off the stool. She stumbled and nearly fell over, squeaking as she grabbed onto Santana.

“Whoa! Hey. How much of that did you drink!?”

Rachel looked over at the bottle then up to Santana with a smile “Enough to relax!”

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes “Leave it to the light weight to take my words literally.”

Rachel slipped her arms around Santana’s waist and let the taller girl lead her to the bathroom to change. 

“If you didn’t do it who did?” Rachel asked as she changed in the small bathroom, the door cracked so Santana could hear her if she fell over.

“I have no idea. But I have a theory.”

“Who is theory?” Rachel mumbled as she slipped out of her jeans.

“No, a theory. I think I know.”

“Oh” Rachel nodded and walked out of the bathroom now, giving a smile to Santana as her hand wrapped around her arm “I a listening.”

“Well, the morning after your injury I walked in to give you breakfast and you were crying on the phone. I turned to leave you alone and I heard you say daddy. I heard you saying something about being scared about losing your part and what if you became a homeless bum because no one hired you on Broadway again.”

Rachel giggled softly “That’s silly. It’s just a rib.”

Santana nodded her head, moving with the girl up the stairs one by one then turned and guided her toward the bedroom “I know, but you were on pain meds so I can’t blame you.”

Santana pushed the door open and helped Rachel to the bed. Rachel crawled up and plopped onto her back, sighing softly “So you think my dad did it?”

“It’s worth a shot” Santana shrugged, kicking off her shoes and wiggling out of her jeans before crawling into the bed next to Rachel with just her shirt and panties on.

Rachel rolled over and laid herself against Santana, giving her a hug “Thank you for relaxing me and not paying my rent.”

Santana smiled, shaking her head a little bit as she held her close “I didn’t do anything. You were the one sneaking shots when I wasn’t looking.”

Rachel grinned up at her friend and giggled “I was trying to relaxxxxx!” She drew the word out.

“Obviously.” Santana grinned. She had to admit a tispy Rachel was pretty entertaining.

Rachel sighed and settled against her friend. She was quiet for a really long time and Santana had thought she had passed out. Then she lifted her head and looked at Santana “I’m sorry Sam doesn’t like you.”

“I told you, it’s no big deal. I can just keep my distance for a while, let her cool off.”

Rachel shook her head, her face turning into a very dramatic frown “Don’t do that I like you.”

“I know, but we can hang here.”

Rachel nodded a bit and sat up more “I get to go back to rehearsals soon and I want you to come see me in the play.”

“I’d love to” Santana said with a grin as her fingers ran down Rachel’s back.

Rachel smiled at her happily and batted her eyes as she looked at her friend. She was quiet but kept her eyes on her friend for a long time. After a moment, she lifted her hand and touched Santana’s cheek “You’re very pretty did you know that?”

Santana perked an eyebrow and looked at Rachel trying not to laugh “You’re drunk.”

“No” Rachel shook her head quickly. That made her dizzy and she almost fell over. She grabbed Santana and giggled as she straightened herself where she was now sitting instead of laying down “Okay I am drunk but I think you are pretty when I am not drunk!”

“Thank you” Santana said softly, her hand on Rachel’s back in case she went to topple over again “I think you’re very pretty when you’re not drunk too.” She laughed, smirking a bit.

“What about when I am drunk?” Rachel pouted over dramatically.

Santana smiled softly, lifting her hand to push some hair off her eyes “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

Rachel blushed and hid her face in her hands. She giggled softly then peeked through her fingers before dropping her hand on Santana’s leg. She was grinning ear to ear and staring at Santana again.

“What?” Santana asked with a smile.

Rachel shook her head and just smiled, not taking her eyes off Santana.

Rolling her eyes, Santana gave her friend a little poke in the side “Stop.”

Rachel giggled and flinched away from the poke but didn’t stop staring.

“Rach, you’re giving me the creeps!” She laughed out softly.

Rachel giggled, crinkling her nose as she scooted closer to her friend now “I was just thinking” she finally whispered.

“Hmm about what?” Santana asked softly, sure that whatever gem drunk Rachel thought up would be entertaining to say the least.

“About…” Rachel tapped her chin and looked to the side, giving a cute little shrug and giggling again. She looked back to Santana then suddenly leaned forward in a quick motion and pushed her lips sloppily against Santana’s.

Santana’s eyes went wide and she put her hands on Rachel’s shoulders. She pushed off gently, pulling back so their lips parted “Rachel what are you doing?”

“Kissing you!” She said with a giggle and leaned over again, now practically crawling on top of Santana to try and push her lips together again.

“You’re drunk” Santana whispered, keeping her distance from the girl.

“I am not” She whispered softly “I want you.”

“Rachel” Santana whispered, shaking her head and giving a little push so the girl rocked back to sitting. She now sat on Santana’s waist, having moved over her completely in her attempts to kiss her.

“Santana” Rachel whispered, biting her lip as she looked at her friend. She started to move against Santana now, grinding her ass against Santana’s waist.

“Rach” Santana closed her eyes, her hands moving to Rachel’s hips to try and stop her movements.

Rachel moved her hands down and grabbed Santana’s wrists. She pulled them off her body and slid them along her stomach and over her chest, trapping Santana’s hands over her breasts. She let out a soft moan and rolled her head back.

“Rachel stop” Santana whispered, though her words trembled. Her fingers quaked and her stomach was burning with the fire of desire.

Rachel shook her head and opened her eyes, giving her lips a slow lick as she started to caress her own breasts using Santana’s hands “It’s been a month. I can have sex now. The doctor said so.”

“No we can’t” Santana said with a shake of her head, trying to pull her hands away “You’re drunk.”

“I’m horny” She whined, pushed her hips now against Santana’s as she leaned over again. She dropped her hands away from her own chest and started to let them roam over Santana’s body.

“Rachel” Santana moved her hands and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her so she sat upright again. “Stop it.”

“Santanaaaaa” She gave her best sexy moan and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off her body in one swift movement. She chewed her bottom lip gently and looked at Santana with her best sexy gaze and started to wiggle her hips against Santana’s again.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shook her head a little and put her hands on Rachel’s waist to stop her. “Rachel!” She snapped her eyes open and looked at her firmly “Stop it right now!”

“Oh are you getting mad? Are you going to spank me?” Rachel wiggled her ass again, licking her lips slowly.

“Jesus” Santana whispered and took another deep breath. She had to steel her nerves and swallow her desire. She felt heat tingling in her thighs and lower stomach and her hands were trembling but she had to stay strong.

“You like that, don’t you?” Rachel mumbled as she leaned over once more, grinding her hips into Santana’s as her bare chest pressed against Santana’s shirt and she tried to press her lips to her mouth.

Santana’s entire body trembled. She let out a moan as Rachel’s lips pressed against hers and her tongue moved into her mouth. She could taste the stale flavor of tequila against her tongue.  She felt her hands tremble as they moved off Rachel’s waist and over her ass, cupping it and pulling her down so she grinded against her more fully.

“Mmmm” Rachel purred against her mouth, letting her body writhe against Santana’s.

Santana let her tongue roam now into Rachel’s mouth, returning the kiss for the first time. Her heart was beating and her entire body was on fire. She could feel her need filling her from head to toe.

Rachel giggled as her hips pushed into Santana’s again, now with more purpose as she dove one of her tiny hipbones right against Santana’s core.

“Oh god” Santana mumbled into her mouth. A shiver shot through her spine and she let out a moan. She took a deep breath and re-focused. Her eyes came open and her hands stopped, grabbing Rachel’s shoulders and pushing her again “Oh god! No! Rachel, stop it!” 

Rachel squeaked and giggled, but tried to lean in for another kiss.

“No, damn it!” Santana didn’t want to get rough with her, but she had to now. She grabbed the girl and flipped her over, pinning her to her back. “No.” She said firmly, pushing her into the bed so she would stay put before she quickly crawled off and turned her back, taking a breath and trying to regain herself.

“Come baccckkk” Rachel whined from the bed.

“Rachel, no!” Santana turned around and pointed at her. “You’re going to go to sleep. I am going to go sleep on the couch.”

“Santana, no!” She cried out softly, pouting now.

“Stop it” Santana went over to the bed and pulled the blankets over her chest, covering her now completely “Go to sleep. We can’t do this like this.”

Rachel blinked a few times, looking wide eyed like she was going to cry again.

Santana sighed, her heart was still beating and she was trembling a bit where she stood but she had to stick to her decision. “Go to sleep. You will thank me in the morning.”

Rachel folded her arms in a huff and shook her head, watching Santana walk around the bed toward the door “You just lost your chance!”

Santana shook her head and looked at her “If that’s the case then fine.” She dipped her head and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Rachel gasped and threw a pillow at the door “I hate you!” She screamed toward Santana.

Santana stood near the top of the steps, gripping the railing as she trembled and took a few deep breaths. Rachel would never know how much strength that took to walk away from but if that really had been her only chance, she was happy she had said no. It just wasn’t worth it to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Hey sleeping beauty” Santana whispered as she snuck into the room the next morning, a cup of coffee in her hand. 

Rachel groaned a little bit, rolling over in the bed and as soon as the sun hit her eyes she pulled the pillow over her head.

Santana laughed and moved to sit near her on the bed, setting the coffee near her head on the side table “How you feeling?”

“What happened?” Rachel mumbled, her voice was groggy and her throat was dry.

“You helped yourself to my tequila last night.” Santana said with a smile, rubbing her back lightly.

Rachel groaned and rolled to her back. That was when the sheet came down and she realized she had no shirt on. She blinked and sat up, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over her chest. She looked down at herself, then up at Santana, her eyes wide as saucers as she looked at the girl “Oh my god, did we have sex?” Panic rose in her voice as she tried to piece the night together.

Santana laughed very softly “No, we did not. Not for lack of trying on your part, though.”

Rachel put a hand on her mouth, her eyes shifting about as she thought things over for a moment. She looked at Santana and whispered “I tried to have sex with you?”

Santana nodded her head a little bit.

“Oh my god” Rachel whispered softly “How much did you let met drink!?”

“I gave you one shot to calm your nerves. You took two more that I know of. Then you told me that you were sneaking drinks behind my back, so I don’t know.”

Rachel put her hands on her face, shaking her head a little bit. She looked up at her friend, horrified “I am so sorry! That is exactly why I don’t drink, I become…”

“Horny?” Santana asked with a smirk.

“No!” Rachel said quickly.

“You told me last night you were.” Santana laughed, reaching out now and handing her the coffee she had brought her.

“I did?” Rachel asked her head shaking as she took the coffee. “Oh my god, I am so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. You were a very lovely drunk. Graceful and eloquent, even while trying to seduce me.”

“What happened?” Rachel asked softly as she sipped “I mean, why didn’t we? Did I pass out?”

Santana shook her head slightly.

“Did I get sick!?”

Another shake of Santana’s head.

Rachel perked an eyebrow “Then what stopped us?”

“I did” Santana said softly.

“You?” Rachel sounded a little more surprised than she meant to and immediately shook her head “I mean, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so shocked.”

“Yes you did. It’s alright. But, yes, I stopped you.”

Rachel laughed softly as she took a sip, giving Santana a smile “Was I at least convincing?”

Santana smiled “Very much. You took off your shirt and everything.”

Rachel blushed softly “So maybe I get a little slutty when I drink.” She shrugged, laughing softly.

“It was sexy, don’t get me wrong. You told me the doctor said it was alright for you to have sex because it had been a month. Then you climbed on top of me, put my hands on your tits, started wiggling your little ass and hips into me, and stuck your tongue in my mouth.”

“I did not!” Rachel gasped.

Santana laughed a little “Added in a few ‘Santana please’s and even a ‘I’m horny!’ just in case I didn’t get it.”

“Oh my god. I am never drinking ever again.” Rachel mumbled as she took another drink off her cup. She shook her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Trust me, Rachel, you weren’t that bad. Like I said, you weren’t like sloppy or messy, just really insistent.”

“I’m still embarrassed.” Rachel whispered softly.

Santana shrugged a bit, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly as she stood up “Consider it forgotten. Until I need a really funny story to get back at you with for something really funny you will tell someone about me. Then it’s fair game.”

Rachel laughed and gave a nod “Fair deal.”

Santana gave her a wink and moved toward the door “I am going to go make you some breakfast, alright? Stay here, enjoy the coffee, and call your dad.”

“My dad? Oh my god, did I call him drunk!?” She sounded even more horrified than about having hit on Santana the night before.

“No. I would have said yes to sex before I let you call your dad drunk. But, I think he’s the one who paid your rent so you might want to ask him.”

Rachel nodded quickly “Oh, right, right. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll give you a few minutes while I finish up breakfast, alright? So take your time.”

Rachel nodded and took another sip. Before Santana walked out, she looked at the door “Hey San?”

“Yeah?” She paused at the door.

Rachel gave her a sweet, genuine smile and nodded “Thank you.”

Santana shook her head “That’s what friends are for.”

Rachel shook her head and this time emphasized the words “No. Thank you.” Her eyes widened and she motioned to herself without a shirt on before looking back to Santana, silently thanking her for stopping them the night before.

Santana gave her a smile “Any time, babe.” She gave her a wink and walked out of the room to finish breakfast, leaving Rachel to recover and call her dads.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was a week later that Santana stepped into Rachel’s apartment for the first time since the night that Sam had come home and gone off on her. She was dressed in one of her tight cocktail dresses, strapless and hitting just across her thighs. She had a pair of tall leather boot heels on and a matching leather jacket on. In her hands, she held a small pot of flowers with a little card that said ‘good luck.’

She stood near the kitchen as Rachel got ready. Despite what the doctor had told her, Rachel had healed a lot faster than expected and she was making her return to the stage that night and Santana would be there, front row center, cheering her on.

“Rachel come on! They do make up at the theater, remember!?” Sam called out as she grabbed a water from her fridge.

Santana laughed a bit, giving her a smile “She has to look good when she walks back in so people actually mean it when they say it’s good to see her.”

Sam shrugged, shaking her head a bit “Even if she looked like shit people would be glad she was back.”

“That’s probably true. Even looking like shit she outshines most people.”

Sam nodded, taking a drink of her water before she looked over at Santana. She sighed softly and set down her water “Hey look, I wanted to apologize.”

Santana shook her head a bit and gave her a little side smile “It’s alright, don’t even worry about it.”

“No. I was a real bitch to you.” Sam said softly.

Santana shrugged but didn’t argue.

“And when I thought you had paid our rent, I flipped. I thought you were trying to buy her love or something. I thought you were trying to buy my friendship. I don’t know. I had been going through something with my family and was just in a bad place.”

“It’s cool” Santana said with an honest nod “We all get down from time to time.”

“It doesn’t make it right.” Sam said as she picked up her water and took another drink “And to be honest, I am glad Rachel has a friend she can count on if anything really horrible did happen and, god forbid, we did need money or something else.”

Santana gave a little nod “She would never ask.”

Sam nodded at that “No shit. But it’s still nice to know you’d be there.”

Santana shrugged a bit “She is a good person, she deserves good friends and I am happy she has had you to call family since moving here. She speaks the world of you. The night you yelled at her about the rent really tore her up so I am glad to see you two figured it out.”

Sam nodded slowly and her fingers picked at the wrapper of her water for a moment before she looked back to the girl “Did you ever tell her about the night I chewed you out?”

Santana shook her head quickly.

Sam smiled a little, nodding as she took another drink. 

Just then Rachel walked out and looked at her two friends with a bright, excited smile. “Alright who is excited for the play tonight!?” She was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

“Me!” Sam said with a smile, giving Rachel a quick hug.

“Me!” Santana said with a laugh. She stepped close to her friend and offered her the small potted flower she had brought “Good luck tonight.”

Rachel smiled, taking the flower and giving it a smell. “Mmm, gardenia.”

Santana shrugged “I figured white went with everything.”

Rachel nodded, giving her friend a smile “Thank you.”

Santana nodded and motioned to the door “alright, let’s get this show on the road!”

Rachel squeaked and clapped, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on before heading out the door. Santana held it open for her then Samantha before she would bring up the rear. 

Before passing through the door, Sam stopped and looked at Santana with a genuine smile on her lips “Thank you for not saying anything.”

“Not my place.” Santana said with a nod, giving her a pat on the back as the girl passed by. She pulled the door shut and they were on their way to Rachel’s triumphant return.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Guys did you see me!? It was like I never left! I felt so alive!” Rachel was bouncing up and down in her dressing room after the show. She hadn’t stopped smiling since receiving a nice round of applause after the show for her return.

“You did great, Rach. God it felt good to have you back! I didn’t have to try to be funny.” Sam smiled at her friend, wiping off some of her makeup.

“Since when are you funny ever? You know it’s all me.” Rachel chirped with a happy little grin.

“Har har har” Sam rolled her eyes, throwing a cotton ball at her.

There was a knock at the door and both girls chimed in with a “come in!” at the same time.

Santana opened the door, peeking her head in “Are we decent?”

“Yep” Rachel said with a smile, going over to her friend as she stepped into the room fully, giving her a tight hug “Did you see me? Wasn’t I so good?”

Santana laughed, nodding her head “As great as ever, Rach. Like you never left.”

“See! I told you!” Rachel hopped back over to her vanity and plopped down to remove her makeup.

“Like you were born to do it” Santana said with a smile, leaning against the wall opposite where the girls sat taking off their makeup.

The girls fell into silence for a few minutes as the girls cleaned their faces and changed back into their normal clothes.

“Let’s have a party!” Rachel said suddenly, turning in her seat to look at Sam “Invite a few people over for some drinks. In celebration of tonight!”

“Drinks?” Sam perked an eyebrow “Since when do you encourage drinking?”

Rachel glanced at Santana who was trying not to laugh before looking at her friend “I just meant, you know, have a gathering. I assumed there would be drinking for those who enjoy it.”

“Uh huh” Sam kept her eyes on Rachel for a moment before shrugging and pulling her hair up “I’ll text Ricky.”

Rachel clapped, looking at Santana “You’re coming right!?”

Santana smirked, nodding her head a little bit as she tried to fight her laugher “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Awesome” Rachel gave Santana a wink, the two of them laughing to themselves as Sam went to work on inviting people. 

“Ricky said he would bring a few people.” Sam said after a minute “So, let’s hurry up and get out of here and stop by the store to get some booze before people come over.”

“Let’s go!” Rachel bounced out of her chair happily. They gathered their things and the three of them set out toward home, making a few stops to prepare for what would be a memorable night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	7. Chapter 7

“So how much tequila did you put in that?” Santana asked with a smirk and a little nudge to Rachel’s arm as she sipped her drink.

“Dear god, none” Rachel mumbled with a laugh “I had enough the other night. I think I still have a headache from it.”

“You are literally the most light weight person I have ever met. You couldn’t have had more than five or six drinks but you were sloshed.”

“Look at me!” Rachel motioned to her very small stature “Five or six drinks fills like a quarter of my body.”

Santana just chuckled, shaking her head as she took another drink “You were hysterical.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, sipping from her cup as she looked over the crowd. There weren’t a lot of people there, mostly because they didn’t have a huge apartment and she didn’t want a raucous party to break out, but there were enough there celebrating Rachel’s return to the stage that she genuinely felt she had been missed.

“So what are you drinking?” Rachel asked after a moment, glancing back to Santana.

“Believe it or not, just coke. I have an early meeting in the morning and I don’t want to feel like shit.” Santana shrugged, taking another sip.

“Surprise, surprise. I thought you’d be liquoring yourself up and making inappropriate passes at everyone with boobs.” Rachel teased, giving her friend a wink.

“If that were the case, you’d be out of the running” Santana quipped, returning the wink with a lot more over dramatic flair then need be.

“How rude” Rachel pointed, trying not to laugh “Just for that, you will never see them.”

“Mmm, too late. Got a free peek the other night. I had to squint but they were there.”

Rachel gasped and gave her friend a quick shove “I hate you! I literally want to kick your shin right now.”

Santana chuckled behind a little smirk, leaning over to kiss Rachel’s forehead “You love it. All’s fair in booze and teasing.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, sighing softly.

“I’m going for more coke. Need a refill?” Santana motioned to her cup.

Rachel quickly shook her head “I just got some, but thank you.”

Santana nodded, giving a playful nudge with her hips as she walked past her friend and headed into the kitchen to refill her very boring drink.

Rachel turned back around to face the crowd. A soft smile came to her lips as her eyes scanned the room filled with all her best friends. Well most of them were friends. Some of them were friends of Ricky who had invited them. Not that she cared, really, as long as they were polite.

“Why are you standing here alone? Shouldn’t you be the center of attention Miss triumphant return to the stage?” Sam stepped up near Rachel, giving a soft laugh as her arm wrapped around her.

“You know, I thought about demanding everyone’s attention while I stand here and sip my coke, but I figured it was my first night back so I might want to wait at least a week before returning to my diva ways.”

“Oh good plan. Use the fake humble pie routine until they let their guard down then turn into a raging bitch.” Sam smirked, giving her friend a squeeze “Should I call you Julie jr.?”

Rachel turned and gave a glare so mean it could burn holes in a wall.

Sam saw this and gasped, laughing softly as she took a sip “Kidding! You really were away too long, you forgot how incredible my sense of humor is.”

“Maybe I just don’t find you as charming as I used to?” Rachel smirked, using a finger to jab at Sam’s stomach “Maybe I was so blinded by the glitz and glamour of the show that I only now truly see how horrible you are?”

“Give me a break” Sam rolled her eyes, laughing out lightly “You love me. Especially when taking jabs at Julie Nickels.”

“That is so true. That woman is horrible.” Rachel mumbled, shaking her head as she drank from her cup again.

Sam nodded and lifted her hand in a cheers fashion before taking a sip, silently agreeing with Rachel. The two girls stared over their friends mingling in their living room for a few moments before Sam broke the silence again.

“Speaking of, where is Santana?”

Rachel shrugged “Getting a refill, I think.”

Sam nodded and glanced back to Rachel “She’s a good friend, you know?”

Rachel rolled her eyes at this “I’ve been trying to tell you that for like a month now.”

“I know” Sam mumbled softly “But you know how protective I get! I see a fat man staring at my lunch and I growl, okay? You’re my best friend, I had to keep the claws out and the teeth bore.”

“I appreciate it” Rachel said softly “but I like that you are relaxing now, too. Makes me happy to know that you two can at least co-exist without fighting.”

Sam shrugged, digging a cherry out of her cup and biting into it “As long as she doesn’t hurt you.”

“She can’t” Rachel said softly “I mean, maybe she might upset me and we get in a fight, but you and I fight and we’re still friends.”

“You know what I meant, Rachel.” Sam whispered softly, her eyes now on her friend “I’ve known you for nearly five years now. I know when you care about someone.”

“I care about all my friends” Rachel said with another nonchalant shrug.

Sam rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. “I’m not an idiot.”

Rachel shrugged and looked into her drink “I think she really cares about me and it makes it really hard not to find her at least a little bit attractive, both physically and personality wise.”

“Obviously.” Sam mumbled and looked into her cup as well. She was quiet for a few minutes, swirling that last little bit of liquid around at the bottom of her cup before she looked up at her friend and asked softly “You two haven’t, you know, done the naked lady dance together have you?”

Rachel perked an eyebrow at her friend “Lesbians call it sex, too.”

“I know” Sam sighed, laughing softly to herself “I was trying to be polite. I didn’t want to ask if you’d fucked yet. That seems so….”

“Crude?” Rachel butt in.

“So not something Rachel Berry would ever admit to doing. So I thought if I put it in nicer terms she might confess.”

“You’re an idiot” Rachel said with a shake of her head “And no, we haven’t.” She shifted her eyes then looked into her cup again.

“Wait, what was that? Did you just lie to me!?”

“No!” Rachel shook her head quickly “No! We haven’t…” She looked around and lowered her voice “Had sex.”

“Then what was that little guilty shifty eye thing you did?”

Rachel shrugged and bit her lip, glancing around again and keeping her voice low “You have to promise not to laugh. Or tell anyone.”

Sam’s mouth gapped open in a silent gasp and she was giddily bouncing on her toes “Ohhh juicy lesbian frolicking. What happened!? Did you slip her the finger?”

“Oh my god, no!” Rachel laughed out softly, her cheeks rising with a little blush “Must you be so disgusting?”

“See? My point exactly. Had I asked if you fucked you would have blushed and deflected with a scolding about my manners!”

Rachel shrugged one shoulder and nodded. It was true.

“Stop stalling. What happened?” Sam was grinning ear to ear, leaning in close, waiting for the gossip.

“Well…nothing” Rachel said with a shrug “But, I mean, something could have but Santana stopped it.”

“Santana? Lopez?” Sam perked an eyebrow “Woman whore of the century? Pussy loving, smoking hot Latina, sassy mouth Santana Lopez stopped you from having sex?”

Rachel nodded her head.

“Was she drunk? Are you sure you didn’t just dream that she stopped you?”

“No, she stopped us. Actually, I was drunk.” Rachel admitted with a little bit of pink burning her cheeks again.

“You were drunk?” Sam pointed at her, as if clarifying although it was pretty clear “Are you sure you didn’t dream it?”

“Stop!” Rachel laughed softly, whacking her friend on the arm “Yes, I am sure. It was the night we got in a fight over the rent. I went to her house because I didn’t know where else to go. She tried to calm me down but I was so worked up she gave me a shot of tequila to calm my nerves.”

“How convenient” Sam mumbled then smiled “Okay, then what?”

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend “So I calmed down a bit.  But as I told her what happened, I kept getting upset and apparently kept sneaking drinks behind her back. The next thing she knew, I was drunk.”

“Drunk Rachel is so fun!” Sam squeaked, remembering a few good times they had together in the past. 

Rachel shook her head again “Anyway. So she told me to crash at her place. She took me to the room and let me get in her bed.”

“Smooth.” Sam said with an approving nod.

“She was a lady” Rachel said “At least I think. I don’t know.”

“Let’s just say she was, since apparently this story leads to her saying no to sex. Now go on.”

“If you’d stop interrupting me!” Rachel huffed.

“If you’d stop pausing!” Sam shrugged.

“You are like trying to explain something to a child. They want to know why about every detail of the story.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Why what?”

Sam just gave her a wide sarcastic smirk.

“I hate you” Rachel laughed, shaking her head “Anyway! The last thing I remember was her telling me we could watch a movie. Then I woke up without a shirt on.”

“No bra?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because if you had a bra on it’s just like you had a swim suit on. That in no way indicates you attempted to have sex.”

“Fair enough” Rachel nodded “And, no, no bra. So I naturally freaked out. I was like, oh my god, did we have sex? Santana was like, well no, but it wasn’t for lack of trying on your part.”

“Your part?” Sam smirked.

“Apparently. She said I told her the doctor said I could have sex because it had been a month and that I climbed on top of her, stripped off my shirt, and put her hands on my body.”

“Drunk Rachel is a slut!” Sam clapped and giggled, all too amused “Then what?”

Rachel glared at her friend again, letting out what sounded like a near growl before she took a breath “Anyway. Apparently Santana said no. I was on top of her, basically naked, working my charm and Santana said no.”

“The Rachel Berry charm is so hard to deny, too.” Sam sighed and shook her head over dramatically.

“Shut up, you wouldn’t know.” Rachel rolled her eyes again “So, she said no and slept on the couch leaving me drunk, shirtless, and apparently really horny in her bed.”

Sam nodded slowly, smiling as she finished off her drink “Wow. I am so shocked.”

“I know, right? And you were worried all she wanted was sex!”

“Not about that. About slutty Rachel. Can I see her sometime? What are you drinking? You should get slutty tonight!”

“Samantha!” Rachel yelped, laughing as she swatted at her friend again “You are horrible.”

Sam laughed, completely amused at herself. “No but seriously, I am super glad she said no.”

“Me too. I am still so embarrassed. I am never drinking around her again.”

“At least not until you fuck sober so you can remember all of the details and tell me if she is as good as legend says.”

“We are not fucking. Ever.” Rachel growled, but even her words fell short of real conviction. She rolled her eyes at herself and shrugged “Okay. Maybe one day. But no time soon.”

“Mhm” Sam said with a roll of her eyes “I give you guys another month before you can’t bear it any longer.”

“Whatever.” Rachel rolled her eyes and finished her drink “I am going to go get some more coke.”

“Yeah, me too. And I am going to try and pour some tequila in yours when you aren’t looking.” Sam said with a smirk, putting her hand on Rachel’s shoulder as the girl headed to the kitchen.

She stopped suddenly before reaching it, though, her eyes on something across the room.

“What?” Sam perked an eyebrow, looking around.

“N-nothing” Rachel shook her head “Come on” She looked at her feet and started to pull Sam again.

That was when Sam saw it. Santana was in the corner of the living room, just outside the kitchen, drink in one hand and the other propped against the wall as she leaned in closely to Julie’s understudy, Holly. The two looked to be deeply enthralled in conversation.

“Are you kidding me?” Sam mumbled “In your house? At your party? She is going to hit on another girl?”

“She is free to do what she wants” Rachel mumbled softly “Besides, maybe they are just talking about a common interest?”

That’s when Santana moved her hand off the wall and gently brought it to the girl’s face. She tucked some hair behind her ear, her eyes locked deeply into the girl’s as she did so. She gave a cocky little smirk and a half shrug as her fingers moved from  behind her ear to trace along her neck and shoulder before gliding down her arm.

“Did you see that!?” Sam pointed, mouth dropping open. “Oh Hell no, she is totally hitting on her.”

Rachel just looked at her feet and shook her head. She reached back and gripped Sam’s arm “Let’s go get more coke” She mumbled and tried to pull the girl into the kitchen.

“No! I am going to go kick her out!” Sam put her cup down on a nearby table and started toward Santana.

Rachel gripped her tightly and tugged her back, shaking her head “Samantha, don’t. She is not worth it, alright?”

“Look at you!” Sam motioned to Rachel with her hand “You care so much you are pretending not to care!”

Rachel opened her mouth to argue before stopping herself and shrugging. Her face fell and she looked like a defeated little child.

“I have to say something. Let me yell at her!”

“No” Rachel whispered softly “Let me.” She handed her cup to her friend and sighed “I will go ask her to leave.”

Sam nodded her head quickly “Make sure you call her a trollop from me.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she excused herself through a few people and approached Santana. Her heart was racing and her palms sweating. She wasn’t exactly good at confrontation and when it came to being the one to stand up and put a stop to something, she definitely got nervous about it, especially when it dealt with her own feelings above someone else’s.

“Uh” Rachel reached up to tap Santana’s shoulder, clearing her throat “Sorry. Um, hey, Santana, can I talk to you for a second?”

Santana looked over at Rachel and gave her that soft smile, that one that made Rachel think she was the only one to ever see that smile. Then Rachel saw the other girl and that feeling turned into anger.

“Excuse us, Holly” Rachel said politely to her cast mate before she turned and started to lead Santana away. She definitely did not want to start a fight in the middle of a party. She didn’t want people seeing her so upset, or hurt.

“Is everything alright” Santana asked as the girl pulled her through the room. She could tell something was on her mind.

Rachel glanced back at Santana, nodding, before her eyes caught Sam watching her. Sam gave her friend a nod then ran her finger across her throat, reminding Rachel to be ruthless.

She shook her head and focused on her bedroom door, not looking back again until she had Santana in the room alone and the door shut tightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to decide how to start what she wanted to say.

“What’s wrong?” Santana asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Did you really have to do that?” Rachel asked with a frustrated huff as her eyes opened and she locked a glare on Santana.

“Do….what?” Santana perked an eyebrow.

“Hit on Holly. At my party?”

“What?” Santana gave a quick shake of her head and a few fast blinks “I wasn’t hitting on her.”

“I saw you, Santana, with my own two eyes! You were leaning in all close, making eye contact. You touched her cheek and stroked her hair and let your hand run all the way down her body! You even did that cocky smirk thing you do. I’ve seen you do it, you did it on me when we first met!”

“That!?” Santana motioned to the wall through which the party still went on “Oh, no, Rachel that was not what that looked like at all!”

“I am not an idiot.” Rachel said as her arms crossed over her chest “You were practically drooling.”

“Rachel” Santana stood now, holding her hands out, palms toward her “I am going to stop you before you say something you’ll regret. Number one, Holly is as straight as can be. I work with her brother, coincidentally, something I found out just tonight and we got to talking about it in the kitchen when I went to get a refill.”

“That’s how someone talks about someone’s brother? You were practically having eye sex!”

“Number two” Santana continued, not giving Rachel a reaction and trying to keep her own cool at the accusations being thrown her way “I was telling her that when Jules leaves the show, she will make an even better lead because she actually gives two shits about people and not just herself. At the mention of Jules, she said I seem so nice and had no idea what I had seen in her to begin with. We started talking about how we met and how I managed to get someone who barely looks past their own nose and who is in love with their self to even give me the time of day.”

Rachel shook her head, still standing with her arms crossed. She still had no explanation to the touching she saw.

“So, I re-enacted the night we met.” Santana walked over to Rachel slowly, her eyes taking her in from head to toe a few times as that sassy smirk came to her lips “I told her I walked up to Jules with my sights set on only her. I invaded her personal space…” Santana walked until she had Rachel backed up against the door, her personal space more than invaded “Said I looked her right in the eyes” She continued, her voice now a soft but husky whisper “Pushed her hair off her face” She lifted her hand and pushed Rachel’s hair behind her ear “and said to her…I’m Santana Lopez and tonight is your lucky night.”

Rachel felt herself tremble. The tone of voice Santana used, the confidence she showed, the way she locked eyes with her… all of it sent a shiver down her spine. She could see why Jules couldn’t say no that night.

“I was about to back away and give a laugh and tell her how horrible Jules was in the sack at first, but you interrupted me.” Santana shrugged and backed away from Rachel now, giving her personal space back.

Rachel nodded slowly, her eyes wide, her heart thundering in her chest and her mouth dry “Oh.”

“I wasn’t hitting on her. She isn’t my type. I mean, she is good enough looking but that red hair?” Santana crunched her nose and shook her head “Yuck.”

Rachel took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. Her entire body was tingling and her mind was clouded. All she could see and feel was Santana in her personal bubble, whispering to her in that husky confident tone.

Santana watched the girl stand stiff still against the door for a moment, her eyebrow arching curiously. She waved a hand in front of her eyes and dipped her head a bit to try and catch Rachel’s eyes with hers “Rach? You alright there?”

Snapping out of it, Rachel nodded quickly and licked her lips. She cleared her throat and closed her mouth that had been hanging open a bit “Um, yeah. I’m fine. I’m sorry I accused you of that.”

“It’s alright” Santana said with a shake of her head “I guess I could see how it might look from across the room.”

Rachel nodded slowly and tried her best to give a smile.

Santana looked at her friend for a long time, trying to read her. After a few long moments she gave a slow nod herself “Alright….” She licked her lips a bit “Well if we are done here, I gotta pee.”

Rachel nodded and moved off the door now, giving room for Santana to exit the room.

Santana eyed her friend once more, unsure if she should really leave or not, before her hand reached for the doorknob “Uh….stay right here, alright? I’m going to go pee then be right back. You look like you have….something on your mind.”

Rachel pushed some hair off her eyes and nodded quickly. She wanted to say she was fine, that she didn’t need Santana to come back, but the words never made it. Her entire body was tingling still. She couldn’t get the image of Santana coming at her like that out of her mind. It had been so….sexy. No, sexy wasn’t a good enough word. Arousing and erotic and, well, sexy. Yeah, that’s it.

When no response but the head nod came from Rachel, Santana laughed and pulled the door open “Okay then.” 

She was about to step out when Rachel’s hand shot toward her and wrapped around her wrist. Rachel pulled her hand off the door and let it fall closed again before she looked up at Santana.

“What?” Santana asked softly, looking at her friend carefully “You’re freaking me out, you haven’t said anything in like two minutes and you are never that quiet.”

Rachel took a deep breath and felt her heart leap as her eyes locked with Santana’s. Her chest was heaving now as sparks of desire tingled in her fingertips where she gripped Santana’s arm.

“Rachel what the Hell is wrong with yo-“

She never got to finished. Rachel leapt at Santana with a force she didn’t know she was capable of possessing. Her arms wrapped around Santana’s shoulders and her legs around her waist as she literally leapt into her arms. Her lips crashed into the other woman’s with a hunger she didn’t know she could ever hold for another person.

The leap was unexpected and Santana stumbled backwards. She managed to catch Rachel in her arms, but soon her knees hit the bed and she buckled backwards, falling onto the mattress and taking the other girl with her. 

The fall to the bed hardly phased Rachel at all. She simply shifted now, using her hands to cup at Santana’s face and hold her there as her mouth feasted on her lips. She pressed a knee on either side of Santana’s waist into the mattress, pushing down into her now with all her might.

Santana wanted to ask what was going on, but her mouth was detained by Rachel’s lips. Not that she was complaining. And as her tongue dove into Rachel’s mouth and the taste of alcohol was nowhere to be found, she let out a soft moan. This kiss was already ten times better than the one just over a week ago at her place.

Rachel was like a woman possessed. She didn’t have control of her limbs or her lips. They were acting on instinct. Her tongue darted in and around Santana’s mouth, sweeping up the taste of the woman who had been driving her crazy for nearly two months now. It was as if her body was finally doing what her brain told her was wrong for so long.

Santana wouldn’t push back this time. It had taken everything inside her to do it the first time, but it had been the right thing to do. Now, though, with the both of them sober and conscious Santana would not stop. She couldn’t find it in herself to do such a thing, not when what she had desired was right there in front of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Rachel’s hands moved along Santana’s shirt and once they found the little buttons keeping the blouse closed, she growled and decided to forego the buttons. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pushed without hesitation, working the material up Santana’s body until she had to pull her mouth away and let the shirt pass over her head.

Santana lifted her arms without a second thought about it. She took the break in their lips to smile, pull in a deep breath, and whisper softly “Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing?”

“Undressing you” Rachel mumbled very matter-of-factly before her mouth crashed into Santana’s once more, fingers now moving along the girl’s dark tanned skin and over nicely toned abs.

Santana shivered at the words and even more so at the touches from Rachel as she fell back into the kiss. She seemed so sure of herself, Santana could not say no. So her own hands went to work now. She sat up against Rachel, letting the girl settle on her lap before pulling at the material of Rachel’s shirt, determined to discard it just as her own had been.

Rachel pulled her lips away and lifted her arms, letting the shirt pass without a moment of hesitation. She licked at her swollen lips in the brief pause and gave Santana a smile as their eyes locked together. She gave a slight nod of her head, silently telling the other woman that she wanted this. She needed Santana to be as determined as she was so she didn’t lose her nerve.

Santana returned the nod and gave Rachel that soft smile again, the smile that melted Rachel’s defenses away. She kept that smile on her lips until the two mouths clashed together again to continue the passionate kiss they had been sharing.

A soft moan left Rachel’s mouth and her hands continued to explore the skin that she had so desperately wanted to feel since the moment she had seen the fiery Latina standing at the end of the corridor backstage. Try as she might to deny it, she had fallen in lust that very first moment.

Santana continued to return every ounce that Rachel gave her. Even if she wanted more or was used to pushing faster, she would let Rachel lead because she did not want the girl to do something she would later regret.

Regret was not a word in Rachel’s vocabulary at the moment. Neither was hesitation. She reached behind herself and popped open her bra, pulling it off her own body and tossing it aside before pressing her bare chest against Santana’s. The feel of the lacey bra she still wore sent shivers through Rachel’s body and perked her nipples immediately.

Santana moaned at the feel of her breasts against her body. As much as she wanted to continue kissing her, she had to pull away for a moment. Her eyes flickered down to find Rachel’s bare breasts, in the light of the room and without alcohol coursing through her body, and her breath caught in her throat. “Okay so I was totally kidding earlier. I so would hit on you and your fabulous tits.” Santana said with a smirk, licking her lips as her hands moved to cup purposefully at her small but perky breasts.

Rachel let her head roll back a little bit, her eyes closing, her head nodding “Damn right you would.”

Santana nodded in agreement as her head dipped now and her mouth went to work. She pulled bits of flesh into her lips, sucking and nibbling against it but never lingering too long. Soon she had tasted the supple mounds Rachel had to offer before her lips circled one of her perfect little nipples and started to tease the sensitive flesh.

“Oh god” Rachel mumbled softly, taking a deep breath as her head rolled forward and she looked down, admiring the view of Santana’s mouth around her breast. 

Santana moaned against her as her tongue lashed back and forth between sucks, wanting to tease and taunt the nerves she now had at her command.

Rachel shivered and goose bumps lifted the skin on her arms and chest, but she did not sit idly by. Hands roamed along Santana’s body, over her back and across her stomach until gliding now over her hips and along her thighs. She was so glad Santana had worn a skirt that night. That damn tight skirt that showed off her sexy ass and long legs. It had nearly driven her crazy but now it was working to her advantage as she pushed the material up, bunching it around her waist and giving Rachel free reign over everything and anything she wanted.

Santana shivered now, her legs spreading wider without hesitation to let Rachel do as she pleased. She was so sure of herself, who was Santana to say no to such determination. She simply switched nipples, her mouth over taking the next one as her hand came up to toy with the one she had just abandoned now.

Rachel let out a deep, throaty groan and bit her bottom lip to try and stay focused as Santana teased her. Her fingers grazed along the inside of her tanned thighs, teasing all the way up the where her tiny thong sat against her body before roaming down again. Each time she inched higher, pushing her fingertip under the material a little more each time. She could have just gone for it, but she wanted to tease a little bit. Santana deserved it after all.

And it was certainly doing a number on Santana. Each time Rachel would almost touch her, but not quite and pull away again, she would feel a knot twist in her stomach and her teeth would clamp against Rachel’s nipple in revenge. It was a little game of cat and mouse and both of the girls found it completely arousing.

This time Rachel’s hand moved up Santana’s thigh with a purpose. She didn’t pull away but instead pushed the material of the thong out of the way and let her fingertips pass against Santana’s heated folds for the first time. A moan slipped from her lips as she was greeted with her desire, a sense of power coursing through her knowing it was because of her that she was soaked through.

“Jesus” Santana mumbled now, letting the nipple she had been assaulting go as her head rolled back. She took a deep breath and licked her lips as her eyes came to focus on Rachel. The two girls locked eyes and they both wore a smirk on their lips as if they were silently challenging the other to keep going.

Rachel knew that Santana was known for her sexual prowess. She had heard all about it since the moment the girl walked into her life. So to have her at her fingertips, literally, was more arousing than she could say. She loved the power, loved the silent begging in Santana’s eyes, and loved knowing it was all because of her. She moved her fingers again, gliding them with ease up and down through the slick heat. She let one of her fingers circle Santana’s clit this time, just once, wanting to see her reaction.

The face Santana made nearly made Rachel come on the spot. Her eyes had flickered half closed, her tongue shot across her lips, and she arched up in begging for more. The sound she made was barely a whimper and yet screamed for more as if she might die if she didn’t get it.

“You like that?” Rachel purred softly as she leaned into Santana’s ear. She let her tongue run along the ridge of her ear before kissing it gently and breathing a hot sigh against her “Do you want some more?”

Santana nodded her head slowly, turning so her cheek pressed to Rachel’s tightly and let out the softest moan she could manage “I want it so bad.”

Rachel bit at her ear once more before slowly pulling back. Her eyes locked with Santana’s and she kept her gaze deep into her eyes as her fingers now glided back down her slit toward her entrance.  Her fingers shivered against Santana’s awaiting body, a smirk coming to her lips.

“Are you alright, Rach? I don’t hear any yell-“ Sam paused at the doorway she had just pushed open, standing in shock at her friend topless, on top of Santana, her hand between her legs.

“Sam!” Rachel screamed, reaching for her blanket from the bed and pulling it up against her body as she quickly moved to dismount Santana. She moved a bit too much too fast and she found herself toppling over the other side of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

At the sound of the thud, a few more people wondered down the short hallway to see what had happened. They were all greeted with a shirtless Santana sitting up on the bed and Rachel nowhere to be seen.

“Oh my god” Sam mumbled, still on shock. She shook her head and tried to close the door but too many people were already standing in the way.

“Hey” Santana said with a smile, kicked back on her hands as if she always just sat around on a bed shirtless with her skirt hiked up around her waist. “Do you need something?”

Sam shook her head quickly. She was probably as red as Rachel was, wherever Rachel was. Did she crawl under the bed? “I’m so sorry.” She pulled at the door and gave a few people a shove “Will you idiots move, please!?”

Santana slid to the edge of the bed now, giving a few people a smile before she stood and stepped around the side of the bed where Rachel had fallen.

The door clicked closed, finally, and Santana crouched down near the mass of blankets that hid Rachel from sight “Hey, they’re gone now.”

“I…” Rachel mumbled from under the blankets “can never show my face backstage again! Oh my god!”

Santana shook her head a bit, trying to pull at the blankets to find her face “To be fair I think only Sam saw. She probably only saw your back, you weren’t even facing the door.”

“I am so embarrassed” Her muffled voice came through the material.

Santana sighed and sat back on her heels “Rachel, will you please unwrap yourself and let me see you? You’re going to suffocate in there.”

“Good. I don’t want to live anymore. I want to die and have everyone forget I was just walked in on when I was about to have sex. I want them to cry because I died tragically and never remember this embarrassing moment.”

“You are such a drama queen” Santana laughed softly, shaking her head a bit “I bet you at least half those people have either been walked in on in much more compromising positions, or been heard going at it.”

“Santana, I don’t care! I am like embarrassingly private! I don’t even burp in public.” 

“I’ve heard you burp” Santana said with a shrug.

“We were in private and you’re my friend.” Rachel mumbled, finally uncovering her head and sitting up. She leaned against the bed, the blanket still wrapped around herself and her hair a mess from having the blanket pulled around her head. She sighed softly and looked over at Santana. Seeing her in her bra made her blush and she closed her eyes. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?” Santana asked in a very gentle tone, moving now to sit next to Rachel. She put her back against the bed and slid her arm around her blanketed waist.

“For….” Rachel shrugged, her hands fiddling together in her lap “I don’t know. For jumping you when I have a house full of people. For not locking the door. For accusing you of hitting on another girl right in front of me and becoming so jealous I wanted to yell at you and call you bad names.”

“You got jealous?” Santana gave an amused smirk.

Rachel huffed out a heavy sigh and nodded slightly.

“Did you jump me because you were jealous?”

“Oh goodness no. I’m not one of those horny slutty jealous girls that feel the need to hump whatever is theirs to prove a point.” Rachel laughed softly “In fact, I shut down when I get jealous. Jealousy is so not foreplay to me.”

“Noted” Santana said with a playful nod before her tone softened a bit more “So why did you jump me?”

Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes a bit “It was that damn ‘I’m Santana Lopez and tonight is your lucky night’ thing. That is incredibly sexy.”

“Mm I know” Santana said with a smirk “Works like a charm, too.”

“Oh geez” Rachel rolled her eyes “I should have stuck with the jealousy story. Your ego wouldn’t have grown just now.”

“Nope, jealousy would have inflated it too.” Santana laughed softly, pulling Rachel against her a bit more and kissing the side of her head.

“Typical” Rachel mumbled but slid her arm around Santana now and pulled her close.

Santana smiled and touched another kiss to the top of her head. She was quiet for a moment as she sat with her, hoping she was comforting her a bit and the urge to die faded. Her hand rubbed Rachel’s back soothingly and after a moment she whispered to her “What made you change your mind?”

“About what?” Rachel asked softly.

“About wanting to have sex with me?”

Rachel shook her head, a soft smile coming to her lips as her cheeks reddened a bit “If I tell you a secret you can’t let your ego grow again.”

“Can’t promise that. It’s like a fat kid except instead of cake it loves attention of any kind.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and shifted now so she was facing Santana. She found her dark brown eyes and gave the girl a soft smile as she whispered “I’ve always wanted to have sex with you. I just let my head keep me distant because, well, you know.  I didn’t want to get hurt, I didn’t trust you, and I didn’t want to be just another girl.”

Santana nodded slowly, reaching out to smooth her hand over Rachel’s hair gently, using her fingers to comb through it to help tame it a bit “All the reasons you resisted me, I get it.” Her eyes moved over Rachel’s face softly, lips curling into a smile as she took in her features. She was beautiful, she had always thought so, but now more than ever she could see her true beauty. This was a girl who had believed so pointedly in doing the right thing for herself that she wouldn’t let anyone or anything compromise it. It was simply stunning.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rachel whispered softly.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like that! Like you are seeing me for the first time or something.”

Santana shrugged, her fingers sliding out of Rachel’s hair and down to her chin “You’re beautiful. That’s all.”

Rachel blushed and tried to drop her head to look away, but Santana’s hand on her chin made it impossible so she just shifted her eyes a bit.

“Does this mean you trust me?” Santana asked softly, looking genuinely vulnerable to the potential answer.

Rachel chewed her bottom lip for a moment before shifting where she sat and bringing herself to sit on Santana’s lap again. She leaned into her, using the chest to chest pressure to keep the blanket over herself as her arms slid around Santana’s neck and her forehead came to rest against hers gently. “Yeah” She whispered softly, giving a slight nod against her forehead “I do.”

The smile that took over Santana’s features was one Rachel had never seen before. It was bright and happy, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. It looked as if she were a child seeing Christmas morning for the first time. It was like she had just met her hero. It was like she had just been showed proof that unicorns existed. It was the most beautiful and sincere smile anyone could ever have and it completely lit up not only her face, but the entire room.

Rachel giggled softly at that look, shaking her head as she lay a kiss against Santana’s nose “You just had the cutest look on your face.”

Santana laughed softly at that, shaking her head “Oh great, now I’m cute. First you resist me, then you tell me we can only be friends, then you show up to a date with another woman, then you make me nurse you back to health, then you get me to stop sleeping around, then you actually get me to say no to sex with you while you’re drunk, and now I’m cute? You’ve completely made me lose my edge, Rachel! I went from badass bitch to fluffy marshmallow! You turned me into a marshmallow. Are you happy!?”

Rachel giggled wildly, nodding her head enthusiastically as she gave a little bounce on Santana’s lap “I love marshmallows!”

“Oh, good.” Santana rolled her eyes sarcastically “And here I thought you just admitted to finding my old self sexy.”

“Oh, it was.” Rachel said with a little smirk “And trust me, I know that badass bitch is still in there. I saw her tonight right before I jumped her bones.”

Santana smirked wickedly at that and gave a nod of her head “Damn right you did.”

“Don’t lose her” Rachel said softly, biting her lip as her finger trailed over the cup of Santana’s bra “She is totally sexy. She turns me on more than I will ever admit.”

“Good because you turn her on more than she could ever say.” Santana said with a little nod, licking her lips before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Rachel’s mouth.

The kiss lingered a moment between the two girls as they shared their first mutual and tender kiss. One that wasn’t drunken or ravenous. After a moment, Rachel pulled back and whispered softly “Hey San?”

“Mmm yeah?” She hummed, sliding her fingers through her hair and down her back lightly.

“Never talk about yourself in third person again. It’s creepy.”

Santana laughed softly and nodded as her lips brushed Rachel’s once more “Never call me a marshmallow again and we have a deal.”

Rachel giggled and touched another kiss to her lips “Deal” she mumbled before her lips trapped Santana’s again, the girls letting their selves get lost in a kiss that was passionate and deep and held no expectations more than just that kiss in that moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rachel closed her bedroom door quietly, not wanting to wake up Sam if she was still sleeping. It was mid-morning now as she tip toed through her apartment into her kitchen. She rounded the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Sam sitting there, drinking coffee.

“You scared me! I thought you were asleep!” Rachel said with a laugh, a hand over her heart as she walked to the fridge.

“I’ve been up for about an hour” Sam shrugged, reading something in the paper. “Where’s Santana?”

Rachel bit her lip, pushing the fridge closed and walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen before digging her fingernail into the peel of the orange she had just taken from the fridge “She left early this morning. She had a work meeting.”

Sam nodded and took a drink from her coffee.

Rachel eyed her friend as she peeled a few pieces off her orange, placing them on a napkin. She wasn’t sure what she was thinking or feeling but she was trying to read her anyway. “Um, so, about last night…”

Sam looked up at her friend, the words having gained her attention.

Rachel blushed and looked back at her fruit “What happened with the rest of the party once I, um…went to bed?”

Sam smirked now and put the paper down, folding her hand up under her chin and leaning on it “After you what?”

Rachel sighed and looked up at her friend now “After I went to bed” she repeated firmly.

“Hmmm I don’t know when that was so I can’t tell you what happened after you went to bed, Rachel.” Sam sing songed her answer, her grin only growing as she looked at her friend.

Rachel rolled her eyes, trying not to blush as she mumbled “After you walked in on me.”

“After what?” Sam turned her head and pointed to her ear, indicating she hadn’t heard. Okay, so she had, she just wanted Rachel to say it again.

“Jesus, Samantha, you’re like a five year old I swear!”

Sam giggled happily, wiggling in her seat as she grinned at her friend “Slutty Rachel came out to play last night! Excuse me while I celebrate and embarrass you all at once.”

Rachel sighed and dropped her face into her hand. She shook her head a little bit and let out a groan “I’m never going to live this down, will I?”

“Not ever” Sam chirped, moving now to fill her cup of coffee before sitting back on her stool. “So what happened!? One minute you’re about to rip her head off and the next you’re ripping her clothes off?”

“Not exactly” Rachel mumbled, dropping her hand now and focusing on her orange. As long as she didn’t look at her friend she might be able to get through the inevitable explanation she needed to give.

“Well, spill! I am dying to know. As horrified as I was walking in on you, I have been going through every scenario possible in my head all night!”

“You really pictured Santana and I having sex all night?” Rachel looked up at her friend with a smirk now.

“Uh” Sam blinked and shook her head, crunching her nose up a bit “Gross. NO! I meant just wondering how it happened.”

“Mhm” Rachel rolled her eyes, still smirking. She was proud she had gotten one over on her friend.

“Will you just please tell me! I am so curious. You weren’t even drunk!”

“No, I definitely was not.” Rachel finished with her orange and started to pull apart the slices one by one. She was quiet as she did so, keeping her hands busy so she could think of a way to put it. Finally she shrugged and shook her head a bit “I don’t know, Sam. God, I was in there ready to tear her a new one and I was doing a good job of it, too. I had my arms folded and I was keeping my distance.  Then she told me what really happened and I just….” Rachel smiled a bit, shaking her head slowly and looking up at her friend.

“You just?” Sam motioned her hand in a circle, wanting her to continue.

“She did this thing where she gets really close and speaks in this husky sexy whisper and looks you right in the eyes and pushes your hair behind your ear…”

“Basically what we saw her doing to Holly?”

“Exactly. Only what she was doing to her was demonstrating how she had gotten Julie’s attention the first night they met. So, when I called her out on it, she told me that’s what she was telling Holly. And she did it and pushed me against the door and she was so confident and sexy and that damn smirk she gets on her face?” Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting out a little grunt “I was jello.”

“That worked on you?” Sam stared at her friend in a bit of disbelief. “Seriously? That is like the oldest play in the book.”

“I know, right! But, I don’t know, it just got to me.”

Sam rolled her eyes and took a drink “You are way easier than me.”

“Oh whatever. Imagine if Derek, you know that guy that works at your gym? Imagine if you were in a bar, or even in the gym, and he walked up to you, did all that, and said ‘I’m Derek and today is your lucky day’…” Rachel deepened her voice to sound like a man “You would so screw him.”

Sam got a dreamy look in her eyes, looking at the ceiling with a nod “Mmm yeah I would. He is one sexy man.”

“Exactly my point. Santana is hot, and getting to know her I’ve found myself even more attracted to her, and she said that to me last night, even just demonstrating what she was talking about and I don’t know, I lost control.”

“Alright, alright, I get your point.” Sam said with a nod, laughing softly “And I have to give you props for being sober! Because sober slutty Rachel is so much better than drunk slutty Rachel. Sober slutty Rachel actually makes a conscious decision to be slutty.”

“I am not a slut! I just….reached my breaking point.” Rachel huffed, biting into her fruit.

“Looked to me like you reached your stripping point” Sam mumbled, laughing softly “Who knew you were a top?”

“I…” Rachel gasped then blushed and shook her head “I can’t believe I am having this conversation.”

“It’s about time. Does this mean I can bring men over to have sex with?” Sam smirked, laughing to herself.

“Gross, no. You know the rules. No sex unless you have been dating him for more than a few days.”

“You aren’t even dating Santana and you were having sex!”

“We were not.” Rachel said with a shrug “Shows how little you know about lesbian sex.”

“Fine. You would have had sex if I hadn’t walked in on you. Am I wrong?” Sam perked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Rachel scratched her chin and shrugged using her hand “Fine, you’re right. We would have. But I’ve known Santana two months it’s not like she was some random girl.”

“True” Sam pursed her lips to the side, making a little sucking noise as she thought it over. She gave a nod and her lips curled into a smile “I will let it slide this time but next time you have sex, or almost sex, in the apartment I get to lift the no random sex rule.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand to the side, silently saying whatever as she stuffed another piece of fruit into her mouth.

Sam grinned triumphantly and took another drink of coffee. She licked her lips and set down her cup “So are you two dating now or what?”

“I don’t know” Rachel lifted a shoulder as she pulled apart a piece of orange “She calmed me down last night, we kissed a little, and then we went to bed. This morning she woke me up, told me she had to go but she would call me later, gave me a kiss and left.”

Sam nodded her head slowly, dipping her finger into her coffee and swirling it around a bit “Well before you guys do anymore sex or almost sex you need to have that talk.”

“I know” Rachel mumbled “I’m sure we will later. When she calls or after the play or whatever. I’m not going to let myself get carried away like that again until I know what it all means.”

“You think she will actually want to commit and be in a real relationship?”

Rachel nodded her head slowly, looking up to her friend with a smile “She’s already given up other women, didn’t I tell you? She hasn’t slept with anyone since I walked in on her and broke my rib.”

“Seriously?” Sam looked a bit shocked.

Rachel nodded “She said if it meant having a shot in Hell with me that she would give up other girls.”

“Shit” Sam mumbled, letting out a laugh “She’s got it bad.”

“I hope so” Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly “Because I think I’m going to give her that chance. I’m done being afraid. I am going to take a chance.”

Sam smiled very softly, giving her friend a little nod “Go for it, babe. But I swear if she hurts you I will rip her tits off and feed them to her parents in a delightful chili.”

“Really?” Rachel shook her head, giving a laugh at the ridiculous threat “A little unnecessary, but thank you. I know you have my back.”

“Always” Sam slid off her chair and moved now toward the living room “Oh and just so you know?” She paused, looking over her shoulder.

“Yeah?” Rachel perked up, glancing at her.

“I told everyone at the party you were having sex and they should go home.”

“Sam!” Rachel turned and threw the rest of her fruit at the girl but it was too late. She was running off through the apartment, a shrill giggle of joy trailing behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I missed the play tonight, I’ve been tied up at work all day!” Santana said quickly as she leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek, handing over the bunch of flowers she had brought her.

“It’s okay you’ve seen the play a thousand times I don’t expect you to be here every night.” Rachel smiled, smelling the flowers before setting them in a vase on her vanity.

“Hey Sam” Santana said with a nod as she leaned against the wall in their dressing room.

Sam smirked, giving her a little wave with a few fingers before turning around to her mirror to remove her makeup.

“How was work?” Rachel spoke as she wiped her face with a cotton ball.

“Hectic” Santana said with a shrug “But I’m free now so we can hang out if you want.”

Rachel glanced to Sam and saw the smirk lifting on her lips. She rolled her eyes at her friend then turned to give Santana a smile “Sure what did you have in mind?”

Santana gave a shrug, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her slacks. She was still in her business attire, a look that Rachel had only seen once before. The black slacks with a matching jacket and a silky red blouse with ruffles in the front. Her hair was pulled up tightly into a bun and her makeup was subtle and light. It was a very different look than casual Santana. She still looked hot, but in a different way. Rachel preferred casual Santana. Something about her loose flowing hair and those tight skirts and dresses she wore really appealed to her.

“Hungry?” Rachel asked now pulling off her costume shirt and slipping into her usual post-show hoodie.

“I could eat” Santana said with a shrug.

Sam stifled a laugh, pretending it was a cough, and kept her eyes on the mirror.

“Oh would you give it up? You’re seriously a five year old!” Rachel tossed her brush at Sam.

“What!?” She laughed softly, shaking her head “I was just coughing.”

Santana laughed softly, pushing herself off the wall “Glad to see last night wasn’t awkward for you, Sam.”

“Oh god, trust me, that was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my entire life and I once walked in on my brother humping a play boy. Literally humping the pages of a magazine. But I am a guru for awkward situations and I’ve learned making them into a joke is the best way to ease the awkwardness. Besides, teasing Rachel about being slutty is so much fun.”

“Bite me” Rachel mumbled softly.

Santana just smiled, shaking her head a bit “Either way, I’m glad you’re cool with it.”

Sam shrugged, giving the girl a smile “Do me a favor and take her back to the apartment and bang her so I can start having guys over for one night stands again?”

“Huh?” Santana perked an eyebrow and looked at Rachel.

“I’ll tell you later. Are you ready?”

Santana nodded, stepping to the side to let Rachel lead the way out, putting a hand on her back as she left the room “Bye Sam” She called with a wave before the two left the room.

“So I was thinking we could go back to your place, cook some dinner, and watch a movie.” Rachel glanced to Santana as they moved down the back hallway toward the exit.

“Sounds good to me. I’m so beat I just want to kick back and hang out tonight anyway.”

Rachel smiled and pushed the door open, the two of them stepping into the back parking lot together. She knew Santana had a car. She always had a car. She spotted it right away and moved toward it, pulling the door open and sliding in, Santana following close behind her.

“Do we need to stop and get anything?” Rachel asked when Santana settled beside her.

“I think I’ve got food. I’m sure we can make it work.” Santana looked at her driver “My place please.”

Rachel gave a nod and slid her arm through Santana’s as the car started forward. She sighed softly and laid her head against Santana’s shoulder.

Santana gave a smile, looking down at the girl. She leaned in and kissed the top of her head “I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning” Rachel whispered.

“Still.” Santana shrugged, pulling her arm out of Rachel’s grasp only to slide it around her waist and pull her close.

Rachel snuggled in easily and let her head come to rest in the crook of her arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really could just fall asleep right there.

Santana’s fingers played with the hair laying against Rachel’s back. Fingertips slid along the strands of hair slowly, just enjoying the silence.

It was a few minutes later that Rachel looked up at her, giving her a soft smile “We need to talk.”

“I know” Santana gave a nod.

“Last night was amazing…” Rachel started, biting her lip softly.

“I agree. Although if you thought that was amazing I can’t wait to blow your mind.” Santana laughed, smirking a little.

Rachel laughed and shook her head “About that. I think that it’s obvious now that we both want to take the next step and become fully physical with one another.”

“No secret on my part” Santana rose her hand as if owning up to it.

“I know” Rachel said with a soft smile “But I also can’t let myself do that without knowing that it’s not just a fling. Last night I lost control and although I don’t regret it, I know I would have been confused as to where it left us standing had it happened completely.”

“Where do we stand?” Santana asked softly.

“Well this is why we are talking about it. I think you know that I am not happy with just being a friend with benefits type of deal so if I were to give in and become intimate with you I would need to feel as if I was getting the same sort of intimacy in return.”

Santana nodded her head a bit. Even though Rachel was really good about saying a whole lot without saying anything at all, she knew what she was getting at. She knew it would have to be this way if they ever did want to get physical. That was why the night before had been completely shocking, because they had not talked about it and not drew those lines of definition in their relationship.

“Rachel?” Santana whispered softly, her eyes on the brunette with a smile.

“Yeah?” She looked up at Santana, biting her lip a bit, almost expecting her to say she couldn’t.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Santana smiled as she spoke, her eyes locked on Rachel’s with every word.

“Really?” Rachel sat up fully now, her smile touching ear to ear.

Santana gave a laugh “Don’t sound so surprised! I already gave up sleeping around.”

“I know! But, well, I don’t know. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to be tied down or something. I mean this means you really, really can’t sleep with other girls. Or hit on them. Or get numbers.”

“I haven’t been doing that anyway, Rach.”

“Well, I know” Rachel blushed a little “I don’t know, shut up!”

Santana laughed softly, leaning in to kiss her lips very gently “I want you. I want you physically, yes, but I want so much more. I’ve told you before, you make me feel, you make me think, you make me into a person I never thought I could be and it drives me wild with desire for not only your body, but your heart and your soul. I would have asked you sooner but I thought you would say no.”

“I would have” Rachel said firmly “Well, maybe. I had to trust you first.”

“I know. So I waited. Then last night you said you trusted me and I knew it had all been worth the wait.”

Rachel giggled softly, leaning up and placing a kiss against Santana’s lips. There were a few short pecks left against her mouth before she settled back into the seat. 

“So is that a yes?” Santana asked with a little laugh.

“Of course” Rachel whispered softly, her hand reaching for Santana’s now, wrapping both her smaller hands around the bigger one and giving a squeeze. “It would be my honor to be your girlfriend.”

“Nope” Santana shook her head “The honor is all mine, trust me.”

“You’re a sap” Rachel said with a smirk “I just opened a can of worms, didn’t I? You’re a secret mush head.”

“Nope, I’m a badass bitch, remember?” Santana bit her lip, fighting a smile. Yes, she was a sap but she would never admit it.

“Mmm my badass bitch.” Rachel purred softly.

“All yours” Santana whispered, leaning in to kiss her again as the car rumbled along toward Santana’s place.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	8. Chapter 8

“Who do you think you are?” Julie snapped at Rachel as she pushed her dressing room door closed behind her.

“Um, excuse me? Can you knock, please?” Rachel growled, holding her shirt over herself. She had been in the middle of changing clothes when Julie burst into her dressing room.

“Don’t play cute with me. What the Hell do you think you are doing?”

Rachel looked at the girl, then down to herself, then back up to her “Changing my clothes” she said in a very matter of fact tone.

“Stop trying to be cute!”

“I have no idea what you are looking for here, Jules!” Rachel snapped back, pulling her shirt on over her head and fiddling with the various ties and buttons as she tried to do them up.

“You know what I am talking about. You and Santana!” Jules’ rage was building by the moment, her voice going higher in pitch with every word.

“That is none of your business” Rachel said with a shrug. She wouldn’t let the girl intimidate her. 

“It’s all my business. You are fucking around with my woman!”

“First of all, she’s not your woman. She broke up with you, remember? Secondly, not that it’s your business, but we aren’t fucking around, as you say.” Rachel folded her arms now, her face firm as she stared at the other woman.

“She is mine. She is going to realize she made a mistake and come back to me. But you are blinding her and standing in her way.” Julie stepped closer to Rachel, pointing and putting her finger in her face.

“No” Rachel said softly, very calmly, not wanting to get in a shouting match before the show “She is not coming back to you because she dumped you. She is not coming back to you because she is with me now. So you just need to get over it, get over yourself, and find someone else to be a raging bitch to.”

“NO!” Julie slammed her fist against the top of Rachel’s vanity. “She is mine, do you hear me!? You are so jealous of me that you are trying to take everything I love. You are trying to get me kicked off the show, you are trying to slander my name as a bitch to the media, and you are trying to take my girlfriend!”

“My girlfriend!” Rachel spat back quickly “And you’re delusional if you think I care about any of that other stuff. You’re ruining your own name and on thin ice because of your attitude and temper. Am I waiting for the day you go over board and get kicked off the show so Holly can take your place and show the world what a true leading lady acts like? Hell yes I am. But if you think I am plotting to take you down you’re even more self-centered than I thought. I am going to let you implode by yourself.”

“I won’t implode. The only thing that will take me away from this show is an evil little twit like you!”

“Look at yourself” Rachel motioned a hand the length of her body “You are attacking me for no reason! You’re a fricken lunatic. You need help, Julie. Like actual help where you lay on a couch and talk about your past.”

“How dare you speak to me in that tone!” Julie’s eyes narrowed into a dark scowl.

Rachel shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit “Maybe you should take some time off and re-evaluate yourself. Now, excuse me, I need to go to makeup.” She pushed past the other girl and headed for the door. She didn’t get very far, barely a step outside before Julie was turning around, grabbing her arm and shoving her against the wall across from the door.

“Listen here, I will not be spoken to in such a manner by such an insignificant puke like you. I will not let someone like you take everything I have worked so hard for away so easily. I am not going down without a fight.” Julie’s breath was sour and Rachel turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to get away from the girl even if she was pinned to the wall. She was trying to drown out the fear and the pain that was coursing through her.

A few people had their heads sticking out of the dressing rooms around them, watching the two.

“You’re hurting me” Rachel whispered quietly, her voice trembling as she tried to pull her arm out of Julie’s grasp.

“You think this hurts? If you don’t back down I will show you what real pain is.” The words were literally hissed as Julie spoke them.

“Please” Rachel whimpered out, her eyes full of tears now but she tried not to let them fall “Just let me go. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Julie’s grip tightened and she used it to tug Rachel’s arm, pulling her away from the wall before shoving her against it again. The thump she made caused her to hit her head, lose her breath, and a dull ache shot from where her broken rib was. She prayed it hadn’t been re-injured. That would be too easy for Julie to get what she wanted, taking Rachel away from the show again, and get away with it. Why was no one stepping up to help her? She felt like she was going to pass out. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and as the tears slid down her cheeks. She hoped she would black out so she didn’t have to deal with this anymore. She prayed it was a dream.

“Hey!” A voice cut through the thickening silence that was taking over Rachel’s head. She had been holding her breath and hadn’t realized it. She had been sobbing as Julie stood over her, pushing her into the wall so tightly her entire back ached from where the bricks had dug into her in various spot. Then suddenly she was let go and her body crumbled onto the floor.

“Rachel are you alright?” Sam’s voice was soft in her ear, her arms gentle around her friend’s waist as she huddled next to her on the ground.

“My back hurts” Rachel mumbled softly, turning to wrap her arms around her friend and bury her face in her neck. She couldn’t control the sobbing now.

“It’s alright” Sam whispered softly, holding her and rubbing her back “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“I don’t know what happened” Rachel sobbed out softly, her head shaking as she trembled in Sam’s arms “She just came at me in the dressing room. I tried to leave but she pushed me. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Shhhh” Sam stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head, rocking with her in her arms. “It’s alright, she’s not going to hurt you.”

Rachel nodded her head quickly, clinging to her friend for dear life as she let all the fear that had surged through her body now release into tears.

“Is she alright?” A soft familiar voice broke in after a moment.

Sam nodded “I think so, just really startled by it all.”

“It’s alright Rach” Santana said as she knelt near the girls, her hand lying against her back gently.

“San?” Rachel lifted her head and her blurry, watery eyes focused on the girl. She smiled a little before sniffling and taking a breath “What are you doing here?”

“I came to wish you luck” Santana said with a smile as she caught Rachel’s eyes. “I was on my way back here when I heard someone say Julie had you against the wall. I snapped.”

“You?” Rachel sat up a bit now, blinking a few times to try and focus on what was going on around her. There was a crowd around her and she could hear yelling in the distance. “What happened?”

“I went to tell security that Jules’ was shoving you” A soft voice spoke out in the crowd.

Rachel smiled when she saw the face. Anthony, one of the chorus members. “Thank you” She whispered.

“I was in makeup already but I came as soon as I heard” Sam said with a nod.

“I out ran the security team and took matters into my own hands” Santana mumbled.

Rachel perked an eyebrow at her girlfriend “You shouldn’t have. I don’t want you getting hurt or in trouble or anything.”

“It’s fine. It felt good to put that bitch in her place.” Santana smirked and there were a few snickers around the circle.

“Santana, you hurting her is no better than her hurting me.”

“All I did was pull her off you and slam her into the wall. She tried to swing at me but I dodged it and kept her pinned to the wall so the guards could take her out.”

“You didn’t hit her?” Rachel asked softly.

Santana gave a shake of her head, her fingers brushing some hair off Rachel’s face “No.”

Rachel nodded, giving her a smile as she crawled out of Sam’s arms and wrapped herself around Santana tightly. She gave her a kiss on the neck and took a deep breath as her face buried once more into her shoulder “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me” Santana whispered as her arms circled the girl and pulled her in close.

“Alright, alright break it up. The show must go on!” The director had come down to see what was going on, only to be greeted with his star being ushered out of the theater and the rest of his cast gathered around another of his stars. He glanced down to Rachel and put a hand on his hip “Baby girl are you going to be alright?”

Rachel nodded her head a little, wiping her eyes as she started to climb to her feet “I’m fine, sir. The show must go on.” She gave a weak smile. She probably shouldn’t do the play tonight, but she had missed enough of it already. She didn’t want to have a reputation of missing shows for silly excuses.

The director clapped his hands and gave her a smile “That’s my girl.” He turned around and used his hands to shoo everyone “Go! Get dressed, get makeup, we have a play to put on people!” He scurried off down toward his office again, grabbing Holly on the way and giving her a quick pep talk about how he believed in her now that she had to suddenly fill in for Julie yet again.

“Are you sure?” Santana asked softly, brushing off her knees as she stood now too.

“I’m positive” She glanced at Sam and nodded “I’ve got Sam here with me, I can get through anything.”

Sam smiled proudly, giving a playfully cocky nod “Damn right. You know I would have shoved Julie off myself if I hadn’t been in makeup.”

“Uh huh” Santana smirked.

Rachel laughed and gave her friend a hug “I know you would have.”

Sam nodded at Rachel and gave her a hug “Come on, superstar, let’s get this show on the road.”

Rachel nodded “You go ahead and get dressed, I will be right behind you.”

Sam slipped away with a smile before heading down to her dressing room.

Rachel paused and reached out to take Santana’s hand, leaning up on her toes to give her a soft kiss against her lips “Thank you. I know you said I don’t have to thank you, but I am. I don’t know what would have happened had you not stepped up. She was pushing me so hard and kept shoving her weight into me. I thought I was going to break my ribs again.”

“Hey” Santana lifted her chin with her fingertips, giving her a soft smile “It’s my job. I’ve got to keep my unicorn in one piece.”

Rachel smiled a little, shaking her head “You’re too much.”

“I’m just enough.” Santana said with a laugh.

“True” Rachel leaned up and kissed her again, letting their lips linger for a long moment before pulling back. Her hand lingered in Santana’s even as she started to walk away “I’ll see you after the show?”

Santana nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before letting it go “I’ll be here.”

Rachel gave a little wave then wondered down toward makeup. She had to push the events of the night away and focus on the show now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Whoa there are a shit load of cops here” Santana said as she slipped into Rachel’s dressing room after the show.

“I guess they are taking incident reports” Rachel said with a soft shrug as she wiped her face.

“Yeah they asked me what happened.” Santana shrugged as she sat down near Rachel, her hand on her back.

“They asked me what happened, too.” Rachel mumbled softly. “They just left here, actually.”

“What did you tell them?” Santana perked an eyebrow.

“The truth. That I was in here getting ready, that Julie came in and started to harass me and threaten me. I tried to leave and that’s when she turned violent and pushed me against the wall a few times. Told them the last thing I remember was my head hitting the bricks and feeling like I was going to pass out.”

Santana nodded a bit, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly as her fingers ran through her hair “I’m sorry you have to put up with her.”

“It’s not your fault.” Rachel whispered softly “She’s crazy. I really think she needs help.”

“You’re telling me. When we were together she would be sitting there reading or something then look at me and start yelling at me and accusing me of things.”

“Really?” Rachel perked an eyebrow.

Santana gave a little nod “I used to tell her to see a shrink but she would say some shit about her actions were justified or something.”

Rachel nodded and looked back into the mirror. She sighed a little bit and started undoing her hair. She was quiet for a long time as she got out of her costume and into her regular self. She kept her eyes in the mirror, trying to talk to herself silently and remind herself not to cry. It wasn’t her fault. She had done everything she could to keep Santana away, to not have her cheat on Julie. This was definitely not her fault.

“You alright?” Santana asked after a moment, having been watching Rachel watching herself.

Rachel looked over and nodded, giving a half smile “I just want to go home” She whispered softly.

“Understandable. Can I give you a ride?”

“I’d like that.” Rachel whispered, standing now to pull on a jacket and pull her hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. There she was. Simple little Rachel who loved singing and acting and never caused trouble.

“Ready?” Santana asked softly, reaching out her hand to the girl.

A nod and a smile was given as Rachel took her hand and they headed out of the dressing room and toward the car, more than ready to just get out of here and forget any of this happened.

That wasn’t in the cards, though. As soon as they stepped outside they were bombarded with cameras and microphones, shouts from various directions asking about what had happened inside.

Rachel went wide eyed and glanced around a bit. She was nearly blinded by all of the flashes all around her.

“Is it true you stole Julie Nickel’s girlfriend?”

“Did you beat her up and leave her for dead?”

“Were you attacked at your home?”

“Are you gunning for her spot?”

Rachel just shook her head a little bit, dipping her head and trying to push through to where Santana’s car was waiting.

“Hey, back off you jerks! She’s just trying to go home!” Santana barked, using one hand to shield Rachel and the other to shove people.

“Are you the cause of the fight?”

“Did you cheat on Julie with Rachel?”

“Did you upgrade to Rachel because you believed Julie is on the downfall and Rachel’s stock is rising?”

“Oh come on, seriously?” Santana turned around now as Rachel dipped inside the car. She looked at everyone gathered around and shook her head “You guys are all idiots. Now if you don’t move I will tell my driver to run you down, offering a thousand dollar bonus for every one of you that he hits.” With that, she ducked in and shut the door. 

When no one moved, Santana leaned forward and told her driver to step on the gas, revving the engine.

A few people jumped back at that and Santana nodded “Go. I don’t care if you hit anyone, just get us out of here.”

The driver nodded reluctantly but put the car in drive and started forward. Luckily people seemed smart enough to get out of the way and they were able to make it out and into traffic without anyone getting seriously injured.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You should stay” Rachel mumbled from where she laid now in her bed. As soon as they had escaped the circle of cameras and gotten to her apartment, she had gone right to her bedroom. She had changed into just a shirt and some shorts and crawled into bed. She had definitely had enough of the world for one night.

“Are you sure?” Santana asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Rachel nodded slightly.

“I thought you just wanted to sleep?” Santana said with a shrug.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t join me.” Rachel smiled.

A soft nod was seen from Santana’s head and she stood up “Let me just tell my driver to go home, then.”

Rachel nodded and adjusted on the bed now so she was propped up on some pillows. She watched Santana pull out her phone and dial her driver. She slipped out of her leather jacket and kicked off her boots as she spoke to him. 

“Alright I hope you don’t change your mind or I’ll be walking” Santana laughed softly and pulled her earrings out now and set them next to Rachel’s jewelry box on her dresser.

“I’m not going to change my mind” Rachel smiled softly, patting the bed for Santana to come join her.

“Good because I don’t feel like walking. Those heels kicked my feet’s ass.” She laughed softly and opened a drawer, pulling out a shirt and shaking it out. She eyed it for a moment then looked over at Rachel “yeah, this is not gonna fit me.”

“The big ones are in the bottom” Rachel pointed, giving a giggle “Although the thought of you squeezing into one of my little shirts is kind of hilarious.”

“Not gonna happen” Santana pulled the shirt to her chest “Look at how small it is! This thing is like a bra to me. You are seriously like a child.”

“Says the girl who was fondling me not too long ago.” Rachel said with a soft laugh, folding her arms over her chest.

“A hot, legal, child-like woman. You’re tiny, that’s all I meant.” Santana grinned over exaggeratedly ear to ear, laughing softly. She leaned down and pulled out a bigger shirt. She held it up to herself and after deciding it would be alright, slipped off her shirt, popped her bra open, and pulled on the other shirt before shimmying out of her jeans and moving over to the bed.

“You should have just gone naked if you were going to complain.” Rachel said with a pout, huffing a bit. She glanced at Santana and the sight of her in her shirt made her break into a giggle and she turned to wrap her arms around Santana lightly.

“Well I didn’t know naked was an option!” Santana said with a laugh, her arms snaking around Rachel and pulling her until she was lying against her slightly.

“It’s an option” Rachel nodded, biting her lip as her hand slid across Santana’s stomach and wrapped around her waist. She tugged a bit so Santana was on her side, the two girls now facing one another, their legs intertwined together.

“Is that so?” Santana smirked, licking her lips as she leaned in to kiss at Rachel very lightly.

Rachel just nodded, leaning up to catch her mouth in the soft kiss. Her eyes closed and her hand lifted to cup at her cheek, holding her there in the gentle kiss.

Santana nodded her head against the kiss, fingers grazing along her cheek and down over her neck before scooping against the back of her head and tangling in her hair. 

A soft moan escaped Rachel’s lips as her tongue pushed through her lips now and slowly started to explore Santana’s mouth. Her hand gripping Santana’s waist now dipped under the hem of the shirt she wore and slowly moved her fingertips over the tight abs she found there.

A shiver coursed through Santana and she gave a bite to Rachel’s lower lip, smirking as she pulled away from the kiss slowly and opened her eyes to find Rachel’s gaze on her “Oh so you were serious when you said I could be naked.”

Rachel nodded slowly, licking her lips as she shifted now, bringing herself over Santana and sitting on her legs.

Santana returned the nod and sat up enough to let the shirt pass over her body as Rachel’s small hands pulled at it until it was off. She smiled at the girl once the shirt was gone, her fingers touching at Rachel’s legs where she straddled her. “Are you sure?”

Rachel nodded quickly, her stare into Santana’s eyes was unwavering.

Santana licked her lips and moved her fingers along her thighs and to the bottom of the shirt the smaller woman wore. Just like her own had been, she lifted the material off Rachel’s body and tossed it aside. “Is Sam home?” Santana whispered as her fingers danced now over Rachel’s bare back.

Rachel shook her head, leaning forward now to press her chest to Santana’s “She went out, she won’t be home until late.”

Santana’s fingers moved forward now, dancing along Rachel’s tiny ribs until her fingertips grazed the side of her small breasts.

Rachel bit her lip lightly, leaning more and more forward until she found Santana’s mouth once more. Her eyes closed tightly and her tongue flickered out over her lips before diving inside, sweeping the taste of Santana’s mouth onto her tongue again.

The kiss was easily returned, the pace slow and tender, but perfect for the two of them. They had been through so much that it was only right that they took their time now, to fully enjoy one another and appreciate what they had built together.

The kiss lasted several minutes without anything but their lips and tongues dancing together and their fingertips grazing up and down each other’s body. There was a desire and need that was building but there was not urgency. It was as if they both agreed to take their time to enjoy one another fully.

Slowly Santana’s arms slid around Rachel’s back and she used her weight to turn her gently, placing Rachel onto her back and shifting over her body slowly and carefully.

Rachel let out a soft moan. The movement was so simple and yet she felt completely safe and taken care of in that moment. She trembled and her fingers dragged down Santana’s back and gripped at her waist tightly.

Santana broke the kiss with a smile, glancing at the way Rachel’s face looked in the moment before her lips dipped and she trailed a line of pecks down along her neck. She nipped against the skin every now and then as she made her way over her collarbone and over her chest carefully.

Rachel arched her back slightly, her eyes closing and her pulling in a deep breath. Her skin covered with goosebumps as Santana took in her body for the first time. It felt right. She trusted this woman. They had grown together and learned about one another and knowing that made this feel even better.

Santana’s tongue slipped out over her skin, circling one of her breasts lightly and taking in the taste fully before her lips circled the nipple and pulled it into her mouth. A few soft sucks were given immediately before the tip of her tongue flickered back and forth over the perked flesh.

Another loud moan came from Rachel and her back lifted even more off the bed, her body crying out for more.

Santana took her time, lavishing Rachel’s breasts with attention. Her lips sucked, her tongue flipped about, and her fingers pinched and tugged. Tiny groans lifted from her lips as she feasted on the body she had wanted for so long. 

Rachel’s hands moved over Santana’s back, fingers digging in slightly as she pulled her touch along her skin. She craved more, she wanted all that Santana had to offer. She had waited so long and now she didn’t want to hold back “Santana…” she moaned out softly.

Santana smiled, lifting her head to look at Rachel. The way she looked right now was so beautiful, she was sure she could stare at her forever.  She touched another kiss between her breasts before moving back up her body and letting her mouth touch against Rachel’s again.

Rachel wrapped a quick arm around Santana, fingers digging into her hair and holding here. Her other hand moved down Santana’s back slowly, fingers taking in the dips and curves of her sculpted back before reaching the material of her panties. Fingers pushed under the waistband and cupped at her ass, giving a tight squeeze.

Santana laughed softly, her hips grinding down and pushing into Rachel’s. She pulled back and looked down at the girl again “Someone is feisty.”

“Someone is ready” Rachel whispered softly, biting her lip as she locked eyes with Santana. She gave a slow nod as her fingers worked now to push at Santana’s panties, pushing them as low as she could get them.

Santana nodded her head a little bit, lifting her hips and working the material the rest the way off her legs before her hands came back and fingers looped into Rachel’s panties as well. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled and smiled when Rachel lifted her hips to allow the material to pass off her body. 

With nothing between them now, Rachel’s legs parted and she allowed Santana to settle a leg between hers. She bit down on her lip again, nodding her head as she felt Santana’s thigh lay against her gently. She kept her eyes on Santana, watching her carefully as she settled in against her.

“Someone is wet” Santana whispered with a little smirk on her lips, letting her thigh now press and slide against Rachel’s center to reinforce her point.

Rachel nodded, her back arching and hips lifting into the pressure “Mmm, very.”

Santana smirked, leaning in to capture Rachel’s mouth with hers again. She let her thigh press into Rachel once more before her hand landed against her stomach and slowly her fingers moved down over her hip.

Rachel’s muscles flinched under her touch, her breath catching in her throat and she tried to hold the kiss even though she was having a hard time catching a deep breath. Her leg lifted a bit, her own thigh finding Santana’s heat and pushing against it firmly.

Santana moaned out loudly, breaking the kiss and taking in a deep breath. Her fingers trembled against Rachel’s body and she looked down at the girl with a smile, laughing very softly “Sneaky.”

Rachel smirked, nodding her head and pushing her thigh into her once more. She licked her lips and moved her hand now, pushing it between them and before Santana could stop her, Rachel’s fingers dipped between her folds, over the heated moisture. She licked her lips, letting out a deep breath as her fingers slid up and down through the slick need “Someone’s soaked.”

“Since the day I saw you” Santana mumbled, pushing her hips down in begging for more.

Rachel bit her bottom lip softly, looking up and finding Santana’s gaze on her. She grinned very softly, nodding her head a little bit as her fingers now curled against her, pushing slowly inside Santana.

“Rachel” Santana moaned out softly, her hips pushing down and taking her fingers into her more deeply. She licked her lips softly, giving her a little smile as her hips moved against her.

Rachel smiled softly, her wrist working in a slow circle, pushing her fingers in and out at a steady easy rhythm. She bit her lip, watching the way Santana’s face twisted in pleasure. It sent her stomach into a knot, a fire shooting between her legs and she moaned, lifting up to let her center hit against Santana’s thigh once more.

Santana shivered again, this time at the need that Rachel was showing and the confidence with which she took what she wanted. It was a new side of her. She had always known Rachel to be out spoken and standing for her beliefs, but to see her so in charge right now was incredibly sexy.

“You’re beautiful” She whispered as a hand lifted to Rachel’s forehead, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her lips touched a soft kiss to her mouth as her other hand now dove between them and much like Rachel had done, her fingers found her heated desire and plunged into it eagerly.

Rachel’s back lifted off the bed as a sweet moan left her lips. She sat up and wrapped her free arm around Santana’s shoulders. She gave a soft smile as their foreheads came to rest together, their eyes locked within one another’s “Faster” she said with a nod.

Santana didn’t hesitate to fill the request and soon her fingers were pulling and plunging quickly though still skillfully curling and teasing into all the right spots within her.

Rachel had easily matched the pace of her own hand and soon their hips were coursing in time with the movements of their hands. They found an easy rhythm together, so effortless and seamless. It felt right, natural almost, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Finally Rachel had to close her eyes and her head moved, dipping to allow her lips to press into the curve of Santana’s neck. Soft pecks here and there contrasted the way her hand and hips now clashed together with Santana’s body. 

Santana’s head rolled back and her eyes closed. Her chest was heaving as her nerves prickled on end. She could feel the heat rising so quickly within her body. Everything she had waited for had come to this moment and it was more than she could have ever imagined it would be.

A bite was given to Santana’s neck quickly followed by Rachel’s tongue soothing over the skin. She didn’t want to leave a mark after all. Finally her head rolled back too and her free arm dropped behind her, holding herself up and using the leverage to push and grind her hips into Santana’s hand even more.

“Oh my god” Rachel mumbled out, her tongue tracing her lips slowly as her head came forward and her eyes opened again. She smiled softly at the sight of Santana’s naked body on top of her, the two of them  moving with such harmony together “You’re so sexy, San.” She whispered, giving the girl a smirk as she paused briefly to add a third finger.

The addition caused Santana’s body to pause a moment. She let out a drawn out grunt that curled into a high pitched moan at the end before her hips rolled against Rachel’s fingers again. She pulled in a deep breath and let out a few short sighs as she moved quickly again “Just like that, Rachel, oh my god.”

Rachel nodded, her wrist continuing the movements so fiercely now she was nearly pounding her knuckles against Santana with every new thrust of her hand.

Santana bit hard on her bottom lip and her body came forward a bit. She dropped a hand to the mattress to hold herself up as she continued to swirl her hips into Rachel’s fingers. She held her body over Rachel’s, her breasts brushing up and down against her with every new jerk of her body. 

“I’m so close” Santana panted out now, sweat forming on her skin. Her head dropped and she laid it against Rachel’s shoulder. A jolt shot through her body and it sent a shiver from the top of her neck all the way to her toes. It felt as if a knot had tied itself around her insides and with every curl of Rachel’s fingers it was unraveling little by little.

An abrupt and sharp curling of Rachel’s fingers upward and Santana cried out at the top of her lungs. Her tiny yet skilled fingers plunged into the sweetest of spots and there was no holding back. Santana’s thighs trembled and the gut wrenching knot in her stomach was gone as her release took over her body in a way she wasn’t sure she had ever experienced before.

Rachel let out a little giggle and kept her fingers working, though not as sharply, letting Santana ride it out without being over whelmed so she could fully enjoy it. A soft moan was let off near Santana’s ear and she turned her head to kiss her softly against her collarbone.

Santana’s hand gripped the sheet so tightly her knuckles had gone white. Her body had been frozen with pleasure as fireworks tingled within her from head to toe. She hadn’t even realized she had been holding her breath until several moments later when she finally pulled in a deep gasp of air. She filled her lungs with air then let out a soft laugh, shaking her head as she started to gain control of herself again.

Rachel’s hand finally paused within her, a smile on her lips as Santana lifted her head and their eyes met. “You soaked me” She whispered softly, nibbling at her lower lip as she stared into Santana’s deep brown eyes which were now glazed over with a cloud of pleasure.

Santana just smiled, nodding her head. She hadn’t found words yet but she didn’t need them. She knew Rachel could tell just what she had done to her. She swallowed more air then let her head drop again, focusing on regulating her breathing for a few long moments.

After finally finding strength again, her head lifted and she found Rachel still staring at her. “Damn” was all she could manage to whisper, licking her lips before leaning in to press them to Rachel’s.

Rachel let out another soft laugh against the kiss, now finally letting her fingers slide from within her. Slowly she brought her hand up and as the kiss broke, she ran her fingertips over Santana’s lips gently.

Santana let out a soft moan then opened her lips just enough to allow Rachel’s fingers to dip inside her mouth, tasting what the woman had done to her. As Rachel’s fingers pushed past her lips, her own fingers still within Rachel gave a firm and deep thrust that jolted Rachel’s entire body against the bed.

“Fuck, Santana!” Rachel groaned out loudly, her head rolling back and her lips parting to pull in a deep breath of air. She had forgotten for a moment that Santana was still buried deep within her. The movements had stopped as soon as Santana had frozen, but her fingers never left her and with that single jolt she felt her thighs tremble.

Santana moaned around Rachel’s fingers before pulling back and letting them slide from her lips. She then crashed her lips into her mouth, letting her tongue dart out wildly to share the taste of herself with Rachel as her fingers gave another firm thrust.

Rachel bit Santana’s lip at the second thrust, but did not break the kiss. Her hips lifted and she begged for more as she moaned into her mouth.

Santana gave her more. Another fierce thrust, then another, then once more. Each thrust came faster and harder and soon the bed was shifting with them every time Santana’s fingers powered into Rachel.

Rachel’s head rolled back and she dropped to the bed, laying out flat as her hand lifted and she gripped the headboard just above her. “Yes” She panted, nodding her head as another moan took over “More.”

With each new thrust, Santana’s thumb now snaked out and found her clit. Each push within her was partnered with a fierce teasing of Rachel’s excited clit trapped under the pad of her thumb. Back and forth, up and down, left and right. Every thrust brought a new direction of teasing and pleasing to the nerves.

Rachel bent a leg and her toes dug into the sheets. Her hips lifted and begged for more. Her hand gripped against the headboard so firmly she thought she might splinter the wood.

Santana’s mouth now dipped and swept a nipple between her lips. Her tongue mimicked the motions of her thumb. Back and forth, up and down, left to right. Every pounding thrust of her hand and every move of her thumb now translated to the assault Rachel’s nipple would receive. 

A gasp then a drawn out, high pitched moan was heard as Rachel’s hips dropped and then lifted again. They fell once more and her thighs trembled before they bucked back up and pressed into the hand. Then they dropped away once more and her head shook as her body stilled, her nerves overwhelmed with pleasure. “Stop…oh my god, Santana. I can’t take any more.”

Santana paused her movements, lifted her head and her eyes focused on Rachel. She could see her brow creased and her mouth parted slightly as she panted. She felt her fingers trapped inside as Rachel throbbed around her, clenching tighter and tighter by the moment.

Neither one of them moved for what felt like forever. Finally Rachel was able to draw in a proper breath and let out a soft laugh. Her hips trembled as her body relaxed and the throbbing that coursed through her veins subsided, her walls finally releasing Santana’s fingers.

Santana licked her lips slowly, a smirk spreading over her features as she looked at the girl below her. She took in the way she looked, the subtle little smile on her lips and how even though she was sweating she still looked flawless. As much as she thought she could stare at Rachel forever before, that multiplied in that very moment as she soaked in everything that Rachel Berry was.

Rachel’s eyes finally came open and when she saw Santana watching her, she blushed and shook her head “Don’t.”

“What?” Santana whispered, the grin on her lips spreading wider.

“You’re watching me, that’s so creepy.”

“That is not creepy, it’s intimate. Besides you look really sexy when you come.”

“I hate that word” Rachel confessed with a laugh, lifting her hand now to Santana’s cheek, pulling her down for a kiss.

“I love that word” Santana replied with a smirk once the kiss ended.

“You would.” Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her smile looked brand new. It was a smile that could melt ice bergs and cure cancer, Santana was sure of it.

“I love making you do it even more” Santana whispered “So if you let me do that to you, like, all the time I won’t say come.”

“Ugh, deal” Rachel said, closing her eyes with a soft smile “Although if it’s like what just happened every time, I might not be able to handle it. I’ve never…you know…”

“Came?”

“Yes” Rachel sighed, laughing softly as her head dropped and her eyes closed again “I’ve never, so hard in my life. What did you do to me?”

Santana shook her head, laughing as her lips touched a kiss to her nose “That was nothing. I haven’t even used my tongue yet. Now that will blow your mind.”

Rachel opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy and her gaze an almost dreamy one as she looked up at Santana “Call me crazy but I totally believe you.”

“Good, you should.” Santana kissed her once more then slowly moving from above her to settle herself next to her on the bed. She let out a sigh as she settled, all of her muscles relaxing at once. She was exhausted, to say the least.  Rachel had definitely known what she was doing, not that she had doubted as much. “You weren’t too shabby yourself, you know?” 

“You think? I’m pretty sure I have to change my sheets now. Did you know you could do that?”

“Well, yeah” Santana said with a roll of her eyes, laughing lightly “But only I’ve ever been able to make myself. No one else has ever gotten me to do that.”

“Really” Rachel rolled to her side now, sliding her arm across Santana’s stomach loosely.

Santana gave a little nod, lifting a hand to brush hair away from Rachel’s face “Seriously.”

A tiny blush crept to Rachel’s cheeks and she hid her face against Santana’s arm.

Santana let out a soft laugh and laid her hand against her hair, fingers stroking against the long strands slowly as the two girls settled against each other. A deep breath was taken and a sigh released as Santana felt herself completely comfortable and relaxed. Her body was warm from head to toe and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this satisfied.

“Hey Santana?” Rachel broke the silence after a few minutes.

Santana opened her eyes and looked down at her with a smile “I thought you had fallen asleep.”

“Almost” Rachel smiled, turning her head to kiss against Santana’s arm “I just wanted to say me too.”

Santana perked an eyebrow, staring at the top of Rachel’s head. She had no idea what she was talking about and she laughed and shook her head “You too what?”

Rachel smiled very shyly against Santana’s arm, giving her a soft squeeze before she shifted her head to look up at her “Since the day I saw you.”

Santana chuckled very lightly and gave her head a bit of a shake “I so knew it.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Santana’s side a playful poke “Whatever. Just don’t let it go to your head.”

“It will” Santana said with a nod, still chuckling a bit. She lifted her head and placed a kiss to Rachel’s forehead, her smiling holding as her tone dropped to a whisper “You are worth waiting for.”

Rachel bit her lip softly, nodding as her head came to rest against Santana and her eyes closed gently “So are you.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you hear?” Sam came through the bedroom door with a little bounce in her steps. It had been locked previous but in the middle of the night Rachel had gotten up to use the bathroom and forgot to relock it. She was regretting that now as her roommate burst in, waking her up a little earlier than she would have liked.

“Sam, we’re sleeping.” Rachel mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

“We’re?” Sam paused halfway to the bed. She was about to leap into it and join Rachel like she did sometimes but not if there was a third party.

“Yes,  _ we’re _ ” Rachel emphasized and rolled to her back now. She lifted her head a bit and squinted through the bright sunlight toward her roommate. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Oh” Sam stopped in her tracks and stared at the bed. She bit her lip and decided she didn’t care and started to smile again “Anyway, did you guys hear?”

Rachel groaned and dropped her head. Sam was horrible at taking a hint.

“Hear what?” Came a third voice as Santana shifted in the bed. She rolled toward Rachel and slid her arm around her waist.

“Morning Santana” Sam chirped, a grin taking over her features. She was not at all shocked to find it was Santana who was with Rachel that morning. In fact, she was kind of glad.

Santana rose a hand from the mess of blankets in a sort of wave then dropped it heavily to land back around Rachel.

“Anyway, so last night after being hauled away, Julie was checked into the psyche ward at the hospital!”

Rachel lifted her head quickly “What!?”

Santana didn’t react. Truthfully, she wasn’t surprised.

“For what?” Rachel shifted and propped herself up on her elbow now feeling much more awake that she had been moments earlier. She clutched an arm to her chest to keep the blanket in place.

Sam saw this and perked an eyebrow. A smile came to her lips and she let out a joyous little laugh “You guys finally did it, didn’t you?”

“Oh my god, Sam” Rachel dropped her head into the pillow again.

Santana laughed and kissed Rachel’s back lightly.

“Was it good?” Sam rubbed her hands together as if she was about to receive some juicy details.

“None of your business.” Rachel huffed out as she lifted her head to scowl at her friend.

“Incredible” Santana chimed in.

“Unbelievable! Santana, keep your mouth shut” Rachel rolled over and gave her a swat to the arm. This only made Santana chuckle.

“What? I was just being honest.” Santana gave a shrug and smiled up to Rachel who was less than amused.

“So did she live up to her reputation?” Sam asked, ignoring the fact that Rachel obviously was trying not to talk about it.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat up now, still pulling the blanket across herself to keep covered “I am not going to tell you” She huffed, folding her arms.

“I’ll give you your robe if you tell me” Sam said, grabbing the garment from the knob of her closet door and swinging it back and forth a bit.

“I am not going to bargain with you for clothing! I have no shame in letting you see me naked.”

“Rachel, we’ve lived together how long? We’ve worked and changed together in the same dressing room for how long? Do you really think I’ve never seen you naked?”

“Well you’ve never seen me fully naked” Rachel argued, folding her arms.

“Oh my god” Santana sat up and shook her head a bit. She got out of bed, didn’t care to cover herself, walked over to Sam and snatched the robe “I don’t know about her, but I had an incredible time.” She gave the girl a wink then turned around and handed the robe to Rachel. “There, now stop arguing like two year olds.” Okay, so Santana was just a little bit grumpy in the morning.

Sam stared with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. That is the last thing she had expected to happen.

Rachel tried to chastise Santana for having showed her friend her entire body but all she could do was shake her head as she slipped her robe on.

“Damn, she is smoking” Sam finally mumbled. “San, are your boobs real?”

“No” She mumbled from under a pillow where she had stuffed her head.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of bed, tying the robe around her. “Honestly you two! Are we really going to discuss sex and nudity this early in the morning?”

“Well I will” Sam said with a shrug.

“No, I want to sleep.” Santana groaned.

Rachel pointed at her friend firmly then motioned to the door “Out.” 

Sam pouted but Rachel wasn’t budging. So she dropped her head and drug her feet with every step like a child being scolded.

Rachel followed and once they were both outside the room, she shut the door tightly. “Now, tell me, why was Julie put in the psyche ward?”

“Santana has a hot body!” Sam whispered with a laugh, following Rachel toward the kitchen.

“Focus” She rolled her eyes, grabbing Sam’s ear and pulling it until she had her attention.

“Hey, hey, I need that!” Sam growled as she pulled away, rubbing at the ear that Rachel had nearly torn off.

“So, Julie” Rachel asked again as she dug out the coffee grounds and started up a pot.

“Oh, right. Seems she has some sort of anger disorder. Intermittent explosions or something. She’s supposed to be taking medicine for it but apparently she decided not to.”

“Why would she do something as irresponsible as that?” Rachel shook her head, folding her arms.

Sam shrugged a bit “Do you really ask why Julie Nickels does anything? She’s a nut job. Although now that I know she is really a nut job, that explains so much.”

“She isn’t a nut job. That’s a very serious condition, Sam. It’s not to be made fun of or taken lightly.”

“Since when do you stick up for the bitch who was slamming you against the wall just yesterday?”

Rachel shrugged a little “She’s only human, Sam. And chances are she probably couldn’t control it, especially if she wasn’t medicated.”

Sam made a weird face at Rachel. It was a mix of half shock and half disbelief. It was moments like these that she was remind just what a huge heart Rachel really had.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she poured two cups of coffee and mixed in a little cream “Did you hear how long she is going to be in there?”

“Long enough” Sam said with a shrug “Apparently she needs to complete a certain amount of counseling hours and take a class about managing herself and her medication before they will let her live unsupervised again.”

“So is she done with the show?” Rachel looked a little more worried about that then Sam thought she would be.

Sam nodded a little, picking at a napkin on the island in the kitchen “For now. Holly is taking over.”

Rachel nodded slowly as she lifted her cup and took a sip of the coffee. Her eyes were glazed over as she slipped into deep thought. Her brows knitted together and there was no mistaking the fact that Rachel was processing it all.

“I thought you’d be happy?” Sam finally broke the silence a moment later.

“I can’t be happy, persay, when she is obviously sick and needs help. I am glad she will be getting help and I am glad Holly is getting her chance to shine but I can’t jump for joy as to why.”

Sam just shrugged and moved to the coffee pot “I still say she is getting what she deserves.”

Rachel shook her head, picking up the other cup of coffee she had poured “She is sick. No one deserves that.” She moved now around the counter and back toward her bedroom.  She opened the door and made her way back to the bed, setting the second coffee on the table on Santana’s side of the bed before she sat on the edge of her side, sipping her drink.

Santana sat up when she smelled the coffee. She smiled when she saw it sitting there for her and immediately reached for it as she settled against the headboard of the bed. She looked over and saw Rachel sitting there, back to her, and perked an eyebrow slightly “You alright?”

Rachel shook her head quickly. She had been deep in thought and Santana’s voice snapped her out of it. “Yeah, fine. It just sucks about Julie.”

Santana shrugged as she took a sip “I told her more than once when we were dating that she needed help. I didn’t know how bad it was.”

“So you didn’t know?” Rachel looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow arched in question.

“No, of course not. I mean, she snapped at me a few times randomly but I never knew.”

Rachel nodded and took another sip of her drink before setting it on the bedside table and standing up, heading for her closet “Well I am going to send her a get well basket. I want her to know I harbor no hard feelings toward her and wish her the best in her recovery.”

Santana shook her head, yawning a bit as she sipped her coffee again “You do that. I’m going to stay right here.”

“You mean you aren’t even going to wish her well with me?” Rachel was looping a bra around her back, her eyes on Santana in the bed.

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded “Of course. I’ll sign the card.”

Rachel smiled and gave a nod of approval “Fantastic. I will be back soon with an arrangement of flowers and a card for you to sign before I send it to the hospital.”

Santana nodded and waved her away before laying back in bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Knock knock” Santana said softly as she peeked her head in through the doorway.

Julie lay in bed, her head turned so she could see out the window. When she heard a familiar voice, she turned and her eyes fell upon Santana. “Come in” She said softly before her head turned to look out the window once more.

Santana stepped into the room, a basket of flowers in hand “Rachel wanted to send you a get well basket so I thought I would come deliver it myself.”

“I don’t want it, it will probably explode” Julie mumbled, her eyes still on the window.

“I checked it, twice, for bombs” Santana said with a laugh, setting it down near Julie’s bed before she pulled up the chair and sat at her bedside. She sighed at the sight of Julie in the bed. Her hands were restrained to her sides with leather straps and some chains to make sure she couldn’t lash out.

“Rachel is actually really worried about you. She heard what happened and she immediately thought about getting you flowers.”

“Well isn’t that lovely” Julie hissed, her eyes still focused on the window.

“What is your problem?” Santana snarled.

“My problem is that I am here because of her. She drove me over the edge!”

“No, the fact that you weren’t taking your medicine drove you over the edge, Jules.” Santana reached out and slid a couple fingers into Julie’s hand the best she could so she could hold them “Why weren’t you taking your medicine?”

Julie shrugged, finally turning her head to look at Santana “Because I thought I was fine. I didn’t feel like I needed them anymore.”

“Well that’s how they work, Jules. You take them to feel normal, to function normally. You don’t stop when they are working.”

“I know” Julie sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I don’t know, Santana, I felt on top of the world. I was a super star, everyone loved me, I had everything I dreamed of. I felt like it was a lie because I had to take pills to feel normal.”

“It’s not a lie, it’s who you are.” Santana let her fingers squeeze Julie’s hand lightly “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything to cause yourself to get this disorder, alright?”

“I know” Julie rolled her eyes and let out a huff “It’s been in my family for generations, I know that. I just thought I could beat it, you know?” She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

“No one can fault you for your genetics, Jules” Santana whispered, shaking her head. “You know, had you taken your pills regularly no one would have ever known. And now…it’s all over.”

“It is?” Julie looked worried, maybe a little sick. That was the last thing she wanted.

“Well I heard from Sam, Rachel’s roommate. It’s at least all over the theater and I am sure there are people there that don’t like you enough to spread it to the media.”

“Like your little friend Rachel” Julie growled.

“My girlfriend” Santana corrected “And no, actually, she stopped her roommate Sam from telling anyone else this morning. She is really sympathetic to what you are going through, maybe you should give her a break.”

“Why because she stole everything I had?”

“First of all, no one stole anything from you. You lost your own role by letting yourself slack on your meds. You lost me because, let’s face it, we weren’t good together anymore.”

Julie sighed and closed her eyes. “We used to be” she whispered.

Santana nodded, giving her hand a little squeeze “We used to be. But you and I both know it wasn’t meant to be. You never made me feel anything. You were just a trophy to me.”

“And you were just another way to make people jealous or get attention.” Julie admitted, opening her eyes to look at Santana. 

Santana gave a nod, shrugging a bit as she lifted her hand to push some of Julie’s golden locks out of her face. “We are better off as friends” She whispered softly.

Julie nodded a bit “We always have been.”

Santana laughed softly at that “Every time we tried to cross that dating line we both went a little nuts. We should have learned from the first time we tried.”

Julie shrugged a bit “You were just a built in. I didn’t have to try and date. Dating is scary!”

“Not for me” Santana shrugged.

“Please, what you do is not dating. What you do is fucking.”

Santana nodded slowly, she couldn’t disagree.

“I never thought I’d see the day you spent more than a day or two of attention on a girl, Santana.”

Santana gave a little shrug “I like her.”

“Obviously. You tackled me to save her.”

“I’d have done that for anyone. I also would have knocked your teeth out for anyone but Rachel. She’s not so big on violence.”

“So I should thank her for still having my winning smile?”

Santana gave a soft laugh “Oh yeah, definitely. Maybe when you get out of here and back on your feet and you land your next role you can send her a thank you card.”

“Who knows if that will ever happen” Julie mumbled, her eyes shifting out the window again.

“I do, Jules.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Do I ever just say something?” Santana folded her arms now.

Julie shrugged and looked back at the girl “I guess not. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Santana stood now, leaning over her bed and kissing her forehead softly “I’ve got a meeting and you should rest so I’m going to go. But take care of yourself, alright? If you need me, call.”

Julie nodded, offering up the first smile since she had been put in the hospital bed. “Thanks Santana.”

“No problem” Santana gave a shrug and put her hands in her pockets, heading for the door.

Julie sighed softly and called out to her before she left “San?”

Santana stopped and turned around, her eyebrow arched.

Julie licked her lips, taking a deep breath “Did you ever love me?”

Santana frowned, lifting a hand and pushing it through her hair. “Not as more than a friend.”

Julie nodded, her face showing she had expected that answer. She gave another forced smile “Take care of her.”

Santana nodded a bit, giving her friend a smile “I promise.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Where have you been, I’ve been calling you all day” Rachel started going on as soon as she walked into Santana’s apartment.

“Nice to see you too” Santana said with a laugh as she closed her door and followed Rachel toward her livingroom.

“You disappeared so quickly after I brought the basket back to the house. I know you wanted to make sure to get it to a delivery service before the end of the day, but then where did you go? I tried to call you before the play to see if you needed a seat.”

“Calm down” Santana said, motioning for her to sit on her couch.

“I’m calm” Rachel huffed as she dropped onto the cushion of the couch. “You just seemed so quiet this morning and then I didn’t hear from you all day. I was worried.”

“About what?” Santana asked as she sat on her coffee table, lifting Rachel’s foot and untying her shoe.

“Well” Rachel shrugged a bit, looking down at her foot so she didn’t have to look Santana in the eyes when she made her confession “That, I don’t know,  I did something wrong last night or you didn’t like it or…” she bit her lip and looked up to her now “That you got what you wanted and left?”

Santana shook her head a little, setting one of Rachel’s shoes on the ground before working on the next one “I have what I want. I have you.” She said with a soft smile.

Rachel blushed. It was moments like that where Rachel felt stupid for ever doubting her.

“I took the flowers to Jules myself” Santana finally admitted as she slipped the second shoe off Rachel’s foot.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rachel asked softly.

“I wanted to go alone and I knew if I said something you would want to go with me.” Santana moved now to sit beside Rachel on the couch, her arm sliding around her waist and bringing her into lean against her. “Julie and have known each other a while.”

“At least a year” Rachel said as she brought her head to rest on Santana’s shoulder “I know your history.”

“No, longer” Santana smoothed her hand over Rachel’s hair then down her back “Like, since high school.”

“What?” Rachel sat up, her jaw dropping a bit “You’ve known her that long!?”

Santana nodded her head a little bit “She actually used to be really shy. We both were. We were paired one day in Biology, found out we both had a lot in common, and from there we kind of just took over the world, so to speak.”

“Wow” Rachel shook her head in disbelief and laid her head back against Santana’s shoulder “So did you know she was sick?”

“Not for sure” Santana said softly “I do remember one summer between senior year and her heading to New York to be a famous Broadway star she disappeared on me. I thought she had just moved away early, see we were going to move together, but then she came back about a week before we had planned to move and she seemed…different.”

“How so?”

“Calmer. I mean, she used to be shy and she kind of got back to that. But she was also really focused. She always had been, but this was like scary focus. I don’t know. I guess now that I look back on it now that must have been when she started medicating herself.” Santana gave a shrug “But she never told me. We grew apart when we moved to the city. She was focused on acting and singing, I was focused on school. After I got my degree and started up my business I started, you know, making a name for myself. I got around, I made friends in high places, you know the story.”

Rachel just nodded. She knew the story alright.

“Well, I ran into Jules one night at a party. I had no idea she had made it big. See, I knew her as Julienne Samson. I guess she thought her name wasn’t Broadway enough so she changed it.”

Rachel giggled softly “I always thought her name was just too perfect to be real.”

“Totally is” Santana said with a smile “Anyway, so we re-connected and thought maybe we would try dating since we never had a real shot before.”

“And it didn’t work?”

“Not at all. We were much better as friends. She is just too much for me, I don’t know. I guess since we’ve known each other for so long we knew how to push buttons and we knew how to pick fights.” Santana glanced down at Rachel and gave a smile “I knew she wanted to have a wife and have babies. Believe it or not, Julie is not the baby carrying type. She wanted her partner to do it.”

Rachel laughed softly against Santana’s shoulder “She wanted you to carry babies?”

“Well not me specifically, but yes. So when she started bitching about why we weren’t settling down and shit, that’s when we broke it off.”

“I heard you cheated on her” Rachel perked an eyebrow and looked up to Santana for confirmation.

Santana gave a shake of her head “Jules told everyone I did so she could keep her good name and I could, well, keep my reputation. Jules is the only girl I never cheated on.”

Rachel cleared her throat a few more times than necessary and her eyebrow arched higher.

“And you” Santana said with a laugh “I couldn’t cheat on her, it felt wrong. Like, this was one of my oldest friends and I was going to do that to her?” She gave her head a shake “No, I knew her too long and cared about her too much to do that. Any other girl I’ve been with, well you know, I don’t really care about them that much. But Jules, no.”

“I think that is sweet” Rachel said softly “I’ve always known you had a heart.”

Santana smiled a bit, giving her head a little nod “It’s in there somewhere.” 

“It’s right here” Rachel said, sliding her hand against her chest to place it over Santana’s heart “You’ve never hesitated to show it to me.”

“You’ve made me feel the way I’ve never felt before.” Santana whispered the words, her eyes looking right into Rachel’s, looking so intently she was almost sure she could see right into her heart.

Rachel shivered at the intensity coming from Santana. She had heard the words come from her a few times and even felt it the night before while they were in bed together, but the look she had in her eyes right now was even deeper than anything else. Rachel bit her lip, nodding her head a little bit. “I know.”

“Good” Santana nodded, kissing the top of her head.

Rachel smiled and settled herself back against Santana. She was quiet a moment, relishing in the way it felt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she whispered “What did you and Jules talk about when you went to see her today?”

“About her and why she let this happen.” Santana said with a nod “Um, how I was really sorry and that I was there for her if need be. I talked about you a little.”

“Me?” Rachel smiled.

“Jules was convinced you were telling the media. I told her you weren’t, that you were actually stopping people and you were sympathetic and sent your best wishes.”

Rachel nodded her head “Thanks.”

“What are you thanking me for, it’s the truth.”

“I know but…” Rachel shrugged “I don’t know. I guess it’s nice to have someone defend me.”

“Only because she said bad about you first. It’s not like I rubbed it in her face that you were being nice.” Santana laughed a little at that.

“True, but still” Rachel shrugged and lifted her head kissing at Santana’s cheek. “Anything else?”

“Not really, it was a short visit. I had to get to a meeting. She did ask me if I ever loved her, though.”

“Did you?” Rachel asked with a bit of a tremble in her words.

Santana shook her head “Not as anything more than a friend.”

Rachel nodded a bit. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was glad to hear that.

“She also told me to take care of you.” Santana said with a nod.

“Me?” Rachel looked a bit more than shocked at that.

Santana nodded, shrugging her shoulders a bit “She knows I really care about you and in the end all she wants is to see me happy.”

“That’s sweet” Rachel said with a soft smile “Julie has a heart.”

“She does. A big one. It just needs a little fixing right now.”

Rachel nodded slightly “I hope she gets everything sorted out.”

“She will.” Santana whispered “I have no doubt about it.” She reached down now and pulled Rachel’s chin up, placing a few kisses to her lips before she sighed and nudged her nose with her own “You ready for bed?”

Rachel nodded, yawning slightly “Definitely.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Julie can I come in?” Rachel said softly, a basket in her hands as she peeked her head into the doorway of her hospital room. It was a week later and Rachel decided that maybe the girl could use a friendly face.

Julie turned her head and saw who it was. There was hesitation but finally she nodded.

Rachel nodded as well and stepped into the room “I brought you some muffins. I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I brought a variety.” She set the basket down on the table that was near Julie’s bed and folded her hands together in front of herself where she stood. “So, um, how are you feeling?”

Julie shrugged a bit, her eyes locked with the window again. It was her only real encouragement to get out of that room and back to taking over the world.

Rachel chewed her lip a bit. Should she have come here? She had forgiven the girl for everything she had done to her. It wasn’t her fault. And when it all came down to it, they were teammates. They had both helped work hard and push the play to become the success it was. It was only right she come to check in on her.

“What do you want, Rachel?” Julie finally mumbled, turning her head slowly to look at the girl.

“I, uh, I came to see if you were alright, Julie. It’s weird doing the play night after night without you in it. I mean, Holly is a great understudy but let’s face it she is no you.”

Julie rolled her eyes, shrugging a bit.

Rachel sighed and pulled up a chair, sitting it in now as her hand wrapped around one of the bars on the side of the bed “I know you probably hate me but I want to let you know I never meant you any harm. We had our differences but I would never wish this on anyone.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Julie snapped. Her voice was hoarse; it was obvious she hadn’t had a drink in a while.

“I’m a nice person, believe it or not.” Rachel said with a shrug as she reached for the empty plastic cup on the table and stood. She moved across the room to the bathroom, filling the cup with water before sitting back near the bed. She offered it to Julie, holding the straw so it wouldn’t move if she tried to take a drink from it.

“You don’t have to be nice to me anymore, Rachel. I’m through.” Julie stared at the drink and when her tongue passed over her lips and she realized she was dry to the bone she lifted her head and took a sip.

“You’re not through. If anything you overcoming a battle with something as horrible as this, being able to maintain it and live a normal life, well that writes it’s own inspirational story. Screw Broadway, Disney will be knocking down your door.” Rachel smiled a bit.

Julie laughed, shaking her head “You’re delusional.”

“I mean it, Julie. People thrive off stuff like that. Have you seen  _ Remember the Titans _ or the  _ Blindside _ ? That movie won Sandra Bullock an Oscar.” 

“Yeah, well, she’s not a lunatic either.”

“You’re not a lunatic, Julie. You have a condition and you need help controlling it. You and millions of other people in the world. It’s not your fault but how you rise above it and persevere is all under your control. You can choose give up you become just another statistic. Or you could choose to rise above…” Rachel shrugged, giving the girl a little smile “Then you could win an Oscar and be a hero to a wider range of people than you might ever imagine.”

“You really think people will care?” Julie perked an eyebrow at the thought of it all.

Rachel nodded quickly “How many stories have you heard about celebrities in rehab or fighting off illnesses? People are hooked on things like that. It reminds them that celebrities are normal people too. It makes you tangible, it makes you more likable.”

Julie thought about it for a moment then gave a shrug “I still have a long way to go.”

“I never said it was going to be easy. But the girl I know, the girl I’ve seen help build a Tony nominated play from the ground up? She would never give up this easily. You are meant for bigger and better things. Don’t let this stop you.”

Julie was quiet for a long time as she thought it all over. She had to admit it sounded really good and it would be amazing to be in the spotlight again. She was kind of a fame monster. Any and all reason to get the attention and she was all for it. She glanced over at Rachel and smiled a bit “I’ll be sure to thank you during my Oscar speech. Maybe.”

Rachel let out a laugh, shaking her head a bit “That’s the Julie Nickels I know. Or should I say Julienne Samson?”

Julie gasped “She told you!?”

Rachel smirked, nodding her head proudly “So you better be nice to me or I will spill.” It was an empty threat. Rachel would never really do that.

“Oh, touché. No wonder Santana is crazy about you.” Julie sat up a bit and looked at the basket “Is there a poppy seed in there?”

Rachel  nodded excitedly, unwrapping the top and handing her over the muffin. “You really think Santana is crazy about me?”

“Think? I know, Rachel. I’ve never seen her act the way she does with you.” Julie unwrapped the bottom of the muffin and broke off a few soft pieces.

Rachel smiled softly, thinking about what she had said. If Santana’s oldest friend could say that with such confidence it must be true. It wasn’t Santana saying it just to say it to impress her. It must really be true.

“You like her, don’t you?” Julie asked, having seen the dreamy look on Rachel’s face.

Rachel nodded her head, shrugging a bit “Am I an idiot to fall for the most unattainable girl in the world?”

“Yes. But it’s not without reason. Santana is wonderful if you really get to know her heart.”

“She really is” Rachel whispered.

Julie smiled a bit, offering Rachel a piece of her muffin “You’re lucky. I wish I could get someone that amazing to love me.”

“You will one day” Rachel whispered, taking the piece before pausing. She tilted her head to the side a bit “Wait, did you say love me?”

Julie nodded, shrugging as she popped some muffin into her mouth.

“No, she doesn’t. She hasn’t said anything about it. Besides, we’ve barely started sleeping together, I doubt someone who loves sex that much could fall in love after just once.”

“It’s because you made her wait” Julie said softly. “Once in high school, we were talking about our dream girl and Santana said she would know she found her when she didn’t put out just because she was hot.”

Rachel’s smile inched across her face but she quickly shook it away “You’re just saying that.”

“I have no reason just to say it, Rachel. I gain nothing from it.” Julie shrugged and ate some more.

Rachel bit her lip, holding off another smile. This couldn’t be true, could it? Maybe Julie’s medicine was making her a bit loopy and she was talking crazy talk. That had to be it. Santana didn’t love her. Sure, she cared about her, but she wasn’t the type to fall in love. She was way too guarded.

Julie set down half of her muffin and wiggled in her bed a bit to get comfortable again “Rachel, I appreciate your visit but my medicine is really wearing me out so I think I’m going to nap.”

“Oh, of course! By all means.” Rachel stood up from the chair and gave the girl a smile “I hope you feel better soon and get back on your feet. I’m rooting for you.”

Julie nodded, giving Rachel the first real smile she had ever seen from the girl “Thank you.”

Rachel nodded and started for the door, turning back to look at her again. She had already closed her eyes and for a moment she looked peaceful. She had no doubt that Julie would rebound and be back at what she loved, doing it better than ever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Santana pushed the door to the dressing room open and stepped inside. She had run into Sam in the hallway so she had known the girl was not in there naked. “Hey” Santana smiled when she saw Rachel just finishing up with changing her clothes. “Spectacular as always.”

“Hi” Rachel smiled softly, going right over to Santana and standing on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Her tongue parted Santana’s lips immediately and she held the kiss for a few long moments before finally pulling back.

“What was that for?” Santana asked as her tongue licked up the taste of Rachel from her lips. 

“I missed you today” Rachel said with a little shrug of her shoulders. “Are you ready to get out of here?”

Santana laughed, nodding a bit “With a kiss like that waiting for me how can I say no?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Rachel smirked, grabbing her bag then Santana’s hand, pulling her out into the hallway and toward the exit. “Can we stay at your place tonight?”

“Sure” Santana said with a nod “Do we need to go by and get some things for you?”

“Got it” Rachel lifted her bag and gave a sheepish little smile “I anticipated you saying yes.”

“What do you have going on in that head of yours?” Santana questioned with a suspicious look as they stepped outside and headed to her car.

“Nothing! I was simply hoping to have a night alone with you and since each other time I have asked to stay at your place you have obliged I took my chances and packed a bag!” Rachel laughed a little, shaking her head “I know that because we have recently taken our relationship to the next level you automatically think that being alone together is a chance to lead to sex. I also know that you are aware I am not comfortable having sex when I know Samantha is home so you are likely to say yes any time I would like to stay over.”

“Are you using my slutty ways against me!?” Santana fake gasped and opened the door for Rachel to slide into the car.

Rachel shrugged “If the shoe fits” She poked Santana in the tummy before sliding in and making room for Santana to do the same.

“If I didn’t think you knowing me was so hot I could quite possibly be offended” Santana said as she plopped down into the car and closed the door.

“No you wouldn’t. I’ve called you much worse and you were only amused.”

“So true” Santana sighed, sliding an arm around Rachel and pulling her close as the car pulled away from the curb. “So since you mentioned it, are we going to have sex tonight?”

Rachel giggled softly, resting her hand on Santana’s thigh “I am so glad you haven’t stopped trying to get in my pants every five seconds now that we are sleeping together. I would have missed all the naughty innuendos and jokes you used to make all the time.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Santana mumbled with a smirk.

“I haven’t decided” Rachel said with her nose in the air as if she were too proper for this conversation.

Truth was, she had decided. She wanted Santana and she wanted her bad. If Julie had been right in saying that Santana did in fact love Rachel, well then Rachel couldn’t even imagine keeping her hands to herself. Not that she could anyway, she was addicted to Santana. But if there was even a chance that Santana was in love with her, well, she couldn’t wait to feel that radiating between them in the heat of the moment.

“Oh, well when you decide you let me know” Santana said with a laugh. She thought it was cute that Rachel had obviously planned on it and yet was still playing hard to get. 

Rachel settled against Santana, her head on her collarbone, an arm around her waist as the car started down the streets. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. The thought that Santana might actually love her was echoing through her head. 

Santana enjoyed the silence in the car, her fingers played absently with Rachel’s hair as her eyes focused out the window and she watched the buildings go by. It was a nice night, she had a good girl on her arm, things were great. She was the happiest she had ever been.

They stayed like that for several minutes, sitting in each other’s company without saying a word. It was nice. It was always nice to be able to relax at the end of the night with the person you cared about.

Rachel turned her head after a long time, placing a kiss against Santana’s neck. One kiss wasn’t enough and soon she was trailing little bites and pecks all the way to her ear and all the way down to her collarbone.

Santana closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a soft sigh. She wouldn’t speak and ruin it but she was sure Rachel had made up her mind.

A hand slid along Santana’s thigh and soon it was pushed up under the material of the skirt she had been wearing that night. Lips continued the assault against her neck and Rachel let out a soft moan.

Santana looked down now, watching Rachel’s arm disappear under her skirt. She turned her head and placed a kiss to her cheek, whispering to hear ear “What are you doing?”

“I’ve decided” Rachel murmured against Santana’s neck as her fingers pushed forward and pressed into the center of the panties Santana had on. She bit lightly against the skin just above her collarbone and let her fingers slide up and down, teasing her a bit with each new pass.

Santana’s eyes closed and her legs spread open a little bit. She was not going to argue with Rachel. The girl was driven and she knew what she wanted.

Rachel’s fingers continued their skilled teasing along the material that pressed tightly into Santana’s core. With each new pass she felt more warmth, she felt the material growing soaked each time her fingertips pressed more firmly against it.

Santana let out a soft moan, her hand trembling as it slid down Rachel’s back. Her other hand gripped the handle on the door and her legs spread apart further.

Rachel shifted now so she could reach Santana’s ear. She let her tongue run along the ridge of it as her fingers dipped under the material now and gently grazed along Santana’s folds. She let out a soft moan against Santana’s ear, biting it lightly before smiling and letting out a soft whisper “Tell me you love me.”

Santana’s eyes came open and she turned her head. She looked at Rachel for a moment in shock. She shifted so she could pull back enough to see all of Rachel’s face “What?”

Rachel bit her lip, her hand pausing and her shoulders lifting in a shrug “It slipped out, I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes you did” Santana whispered. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She had heard women say that to her throughout her entire life, in the heat of the moment, and she had always laughed in their faces because she had only known them an hour or so and would never see them again. But right now? For the first time in her life she was tongue tied and had no way to play this off.

“No. I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” Rachel’s hand pulled from under Santana’s skirt and she turned quickly to sit on her own side of the back seat. She bit her lip and turned her face to look out the window. She had such a big mouth why did she have to go and ruin this?

“Rachel, where did that come from?” Santana asked with a heavy breath. She was trying not to freak out right now.

“Nowhere” Rachel whimpered out, fighting tears. How could she be so stupid!

“Hey, don’t cry” Santana scooted across the seat and set her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be upset.”

“How can I not!?” Rachel looked over at her and as soon as she saw her face she felt a tear slide down her cheek. “I just blurted that out and totally freaked you out. I bet you can’t wait to get out of his car and never talk to me again! How could I be such an idiot. Of course you don’t love me.”

“Wait, come on, what do you mean of course? Like it is completely out of this world that I ever could?”

“Yes!” Rachel huffed, pushing Santana’s hand off her shoulder “You’re Santana Lopez, player extraordinaire. You don’t fall in love. It’s what you do, it’s how you live your life.”

“Hey. That’s not fair. I’ve been nothing but dedicated to you since the day we met. I’ve given up every other woman for you. I’ve only wanted you and I have made that very clear. How does that say to you that I could never love? I have a fucking heart, Rachel. I just don’t hand it out to everyone!”

“Are you saying I do!?” Rachel snapped.

“No! Fuck you, stop playing the victim right now. You are jumping down my throat and I haven’t done anything!” Santana scooted back across the seat and folded her arms.

She was right. Rachel was jumping on the defensive to protect herself. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, shaking her head a little bit. They rode in silence all the way to Santana’s apartment. They didn’t say a word as they got out and they were silence the entire elevator up to her door. Once Santana unlocked the door, Rachel stormed in and right to the bathroom.

Santana shook her head, kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her shirt. She tossed it in the laundry room before grabbing a tshirt off the top where she laid the clean stuff. She pulled it on then wiggled out of her skirt, finding some shorts to change into. Once she was comfortable she went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, then went to her living room and turned on her t.v. She kicked up her feet and started surfing through channels. If Rachel was going to ignore her, she could play the same game.

Rachel came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was changed into her pajamas as well. She dropped her bag near the stairs to take up to the room later then slowly made her way to the couch. She folded her arms over herself, her hand rubbing at one of her forearms as she slowly slipped onto the couch and looked at Santana. She bit her lip and whispered very softly “I’m sorry.”

Santana set down her beer and looked over to Rachel “That was uncool. You were trying to force me into something that you know I am sensitive about.”

“I know, I know” Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head a bit “I am so sorry. I don’t know I thought maybe…” She shrugged and opened her eyes “You opened up to me about Julie, you waited for me to be ready for sex, I just thought maybe you felt differently about me than the other girls.”

“I do, Rachel” Santana whispered firmly, her hand lying against her knee gently “If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here. But you can’t force me to say something or feel something that I’m not ready to no matter how much it might make sense.”

Rachel gave a quick nod “I know. I don’t even know what I was thinking. That was stupid. If you did, you know, feel that and decide to tell me I would totally want to be surprised and not demanding you tell me. Where is the romance in that?”

“That too” Santana said with a soft laugh, lifting her arm now and motioning for Rachel to come lay against her. 

Rachel slipped up against her side and slid her arms around Santana’s waist. She was so glad they could talk about this and it hadn’t ruined their relationship. She was so stupid for having believed Julie. Of course she would say something to make Rachel mess this up. So typical.

Santana kissed the top of her head lightly as her fingers threaded through her hair “You alright?”

Rachel nodded, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Santana’s neck. “I am. Thank you.”

“For what?” Santana asked with a smile.

“For calming down me, for talking me through it, for not breaking up with me.” Rachel shrugged, lifting her head now and kissing under her chin before catching her gaze. “Just thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s my job.” Santana whispered, touching a soft kiss to Rachel’s forehead “Besides, I wouldn’t break up with you over that.”

“Why not?” Rachel shook her head, shrugging a bit. That was a pretty legitimate excuse. Rachel might break up with someone for being psychotic like that.

“Because…” Santana whispered, her eyes soft on Rachel’s as her fingers smoothed her bangs behind her ears then lightly grazed her cheek “you were right. I do love you.”

“Wh-“ Rachel was speechless. Her jaw dropped and she stared at Santana as if she had a third head. She couldn’t believe it.

Santana smiled, giving her a little nod and a shrug of her shoulders. “You were right, Rachel. I love you. I am in love with you.”

“But” Rachel motioned with her hand toward the door “You were so…mad!”

“I wasn’t mad, persay” Santana said with a shrug “It caught me off guard.”

“Why did you get so defensive?”

“Well, for one, you got defensive too.” Santana gave her a smile “And two, you totally stole my moment.”

Rachel let out a laugh of disbelief “So you made me feel like an idiot?”

“Not on purpose! Besides, I never said that I didn’t love you. Just because I didn’t say it then and there you assumed as much.”

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but realized she was right. Santana had never denied it.

“I wasn’t sure you were ready to hear it” Santana said with a shrug “When I told you, I wanted it to be a good moment. I didn’t want you to freak out on me. That is why I was waiting.”

“So why did you tell me now?” Rachel asked softly.

“Because I knew you were ready and I knew you weren’t expecting it.”

“No shit” Rachel said softly, shaking her head as she lifted her arms and slid them around Santana’s neck tightly. She pressed a kiss to her mouth, giggling against the kiss.

Santana smiled, nipping at her lower lip. She had never felt this amazing in her life.

“I love you too, Santana” Rachel whispered as she pulled back and looked into her dark brown eyes. “I am completely head over heels for you.”

“Good” Santana whispered, kissing her again quickly “Because I’d hate to have the first person I loved reject me.”

Rachel shook her head quickly, her smile growing “Never. I am right there with you.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_ One year later _

It was a brisk night as the two girls walked hand in hand along the pier having just left Harbor Lights, one of Santana’s favorite restaurants in New York. A light wind whipped around them but the both of them had on pea coat jackets to fight the chill. 

“Can you believe I’ve never eaten there?” Rachel asked with a shake of her head in disbelief. Her stomach was full and the view was absolutely outstanding “How did you let me go this long without knowing about this place?”

Santana shrugged, giving her hand a soft squeeze “I have no idea but I guess now you are officially a New York socialite. That is where they all dine. How does that feel?”

“Oh, fancy. I feel like I should hire a butler now just to insult.” Rachel teased, giving Santana a little nudge.

“Hey. I’ve never yelled at my help staff. Well, once, but the girl shrunk my favorite jeans.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit. She pulled her hand out of Santana’s and slid her arm around her waist, leaning into the girl as they walked “The bridges look beautiful” Rachel whispered.

Santana nodded her head as they stopped near the railing that over looked the water. She rubbed Rachel’s back lightly as the two of them stared up at the twinkling lights. The soft drone of cars and horns were heard in the distance but it was soothing. 

The two of them stood there for a long time. Neither one of them were in a hurry to move. They had been so busy the past year. Rachel’s fame had sky rocketed with the play winning a Tony. She decided to leave a few months later because she was offered the main part in the revival of  _ Evita.  _ She had spent the next few months preparing for that then hit a whirlwind of fame when it was a success. Santana’s business had invested in a few smaller companies and they had suddenly hit big. She had taken several business trips to help them renovate their entire business both physically and financially. They had made it work through the absences and the last couple months things had settled again.

“This is nice” Rachel said with a sigh, breaking a silence of ten minutes or more.

Santana gave a nod, looking down at Rachel with a smile “We haven’t had many quiet moments lately, have we?”

“No” Rachel laughed, shaking her head “But we made it through and I wouldn’t change it for a thing.”

“Me either.” Santana whispered softly. She pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small blue box, moving it across her body and holding it in the palm of her hand for Rachel to see.

“What’s this?” Rachel straightened up from how she leaned into Santana.

“Open it” Santana said with a smile.

Rachel looked at Santana with a curious look before lifting her hand nervously to take the box. 

Santana grinned and turned now to face Rachel a little more fully.

Rachel pulled the top of the box up and let out a sigh, laughing as her hand went to her chest “Oh my god, I thought it was a ring.” She giggled, pulling out a tiny golden unicorn pendant. The horn was diamond encrusted it was about the size of a quarter.

“Definitely not a ring” Santana said with a laugh, watching Rachel look at the gift “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful” Rachel nodded, lifting her eyes now to her girlfriend “What’s it for?”

“Just because” Santana shrugged “Because I love you.” She reached out and took the gold star necklace Rachel wore off her neck “I figured you were already a star so now maybe you wanted to be my unicorn and you could wear that instead.”

Rachel smiled softly as she reached behind herself and hooked the necklace together. She looked down at the shimmering little unicorn against her chest “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She lifted onto her toes, leaning up to touch a kiss against Santana’s lips “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rachel.” Santana whispered, returning the kiss before moving back a bit “Okay, don’t be mad.”

“What?” Rachel’s heart leaped into her throat. Was this a gift to cushion the blow? What did Santana do? “Why would I be mad?” She asked as calmly as she could, trying not to get worked up.

“Well a second ago you looked so relieved it wasn’t a ring that I’m not sure how you’re going to react.” Santana stepped back now, pulling another box from her pocket before dropping to a knee. She popped it open, a smirk on her lips as she held it up to show that this one did indeed hold a ring.

“Santana” Rachel shook her head, starting to tear up.

“Rachel” Santana smiled, taking her hand and giving it a tight squeeze “From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. You tested me and challenged me and made me grow more than any person I have ever met. You showed me not the person I was, but who I could be. I gave you my entire heart and now I want to know if you will keep it forever. Rachel Berry, will you join me in doing the craziest thing I’ve ever done in my life and marry me?”

Rachel sniffled, tears unable to be stopped now. She put a hand over her heart and nodded, giving Santana’s hand a squeeze “Yes, of course.”

Santana smiled, getting back to her feet and wrapping an arm around her tightly. She held her close, laughing as Rachel sobbed against her “You’re not supposed to cry!”

“Oh shut up, you just surprised the shit out of me, give me a moment.”

Santana laughed, kissing the top of her head “You said yes, I guess you can have a moment.”


End file.
